Changes
by samayooo
Summary: ON HOLD/DISCOUNTINUED? Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self? HikaruxKaoru, slight HikaruxHaruhi, slight? OCxKaoru.
1. the Library

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**STARTSTARTSTART**

Change was something the twins never liked but could always resolve if resolved together. Whenever there was a change that interfered with a plan of theirs, they'd eliminate the obstacle (some find eliminate a bit harsh). Change was something almost every day if not every other day that threatened them -- threatened their 'world' as children and as upcoming adults.

Once, there was a change that the twins almost couldn't handle -- their parents threatening to separate them if they wouldn't behave (both thought that since their mother was going through 'that time of the month' as their father explained they'd try and make her day better only to piss her off). The Hitachiin twins' parents (more so their mother than their father) almost succeeded. And at that very moment when they had just barely foiled their parents' plan they swore that they'd never let doubt or change come between them.

At a young age, younger twin Kaoru took the liberty to have the maids look up the word change and explain the word to them when they couldn't quiet grasp the concept. And as years went by, Hikaru, older twin, took the freedom to have the butlers find any synonym of the word change.

And as they grew a bit more, they decided to erase the word change from their vocabulary like a file on the computer that is being deleted. Click delete, okay the deleting process, and poof -- it's gone. (But both came to the conclusion of that being a tedious task, since saying change was very tempting and so they eventually gave up the quest to no longer saying change.)

Their passionate hate for that very word faded from time to time, and was replaced with other words like alien or intruder.

But it seemed as the male disguised member of the Host Club became more active in Hikaru's life, Kaoru's new replacement for the word change was "Haruhi".

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"So, which of us is Hikaru?" they asked in unison.

The twins decided that sometimes that doing the same thing wasn't old as long as you added something to spice it up (hats, changing the parting of their hair, dying their hair was getting dull).

Both had their usual Ouran uniforms on, but there was a slight change if you looked very hard. Hikaru and Kaoru were both wearing chokers around their necks. But on those chokers are crescent-shaped moons.

Hikaru's choker moon was one facing a certain direction, and the other moon facing the opposite, making a circle almost.

Kaoru's had two moons as well, but both were facing the same direction, making double parenthesis shape.

They were noticeable since the moons were made of gold, and that morning the twins decided to have their maids polished them until they shined before they headed to school. And because they were noticeable, they walked around school wearing them all day.

A very long, hesitating pause before they looked back at the girls. "Guess right and you get our chokers."

A girl spoke up. "Oh, I know! That's Hikaru!" She spoke in an 'I know I'm right' voice, pointing to the one on the right. "Hikaru was wearing that one this morning and . . ." the girl went into a long, but very interesting theory to prove so, provided you listened.

Kinda' like math class all over again, Kaoru thought. Hikaru was trying to show some interest since he was the Math lover, but failed since this was for the sake of two chokers owned by him self and his twin.

Just as the two were about to present the girl the chokers Haruhi happened to be walking by. She gave a confused look at the girl that was about to rip the chokers of their necks. "Since I guessed which one was Hikaru, I want Hikaru's." She said beaming at the accessory settled around his neck.

No longer perplexed by what the two mischievous twins were doing, she spoke up. "But, Hikaru, you proudly showed me that you had the--" As she continued on, foiling their plans once again, Kaoru could only inwardly frown at her. Yes, she did it occasionally but now it became more frequent and more annoying.

Not to mention it totally ruined their newest routine.

But . . . Hikaru didn't mind.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

At the moment, Kaoru was in between two shelves, peering at the numerous books before him. It wasn't like him to be anywhere without Hikaru, but Hikaru was insisting that book hunting was boring and that he'll wait outside. Kaoru knew he'd eventually come in and sure -- it was only a matter of time until he come in, searching for him.

Ah. Right on cue.

The younger twin looked up, expecting to see a somewhat bashful Hikaru, who'd be looking away so he wouldn't have to meet his twin's 'I told you so' face. But instead he found Hikaru looking around . . . with her.

**-Kaoru's POV-**

My throat went dry as I watched the two enter. Hikaru was holding an arm extended out, in front of his face in search of me while Haruhi simply looked around.

It doesn't really take two to find one in a library.

I was going to come out of 'hiding', pull him aside, and 'confront' him of trying to spend time with Haruhi. But I had a better idea. If Hikaru's really looking for me, he will find me.

"Any signs of Kaoru, Haruhi?" He said in hushed tone.

She shook her head, not really paying attention. Why can't that idiot Hikaru see that she came in the library for a reason? To check a book out and read it!

I saw Haruhi shook her head. "Oh, sorry, Hikaru. You were looking for Kaoru, you say?" Haruhi reminded me of my old, old, _old_ aunt as she said that. I don't know. Maybe it's because of how long she took to say it . . . pausing with each word and glancing around the huge room, not giving the attention that my Hikaru deserves.

I could tell that Hikaru was disappointed if not annoyed, but nodded his head anyway. "Yeah, d'ya seen him?"

I've come to an interesting but shameful conclusion -- "No, Hikaru. Maybe he's looking for a book, too?" -- Haruhi, smart and brilliant, uses her common sense, regardless of who she's talking to or what she's doing while Hikaru, who fails to realize that I may be looking for a book, probably can't even recall what common sense is.

"Gah," I say in a hushed voice filled with frustration. "Hikaru!" Fortunately, he's too far away to hear me. Unfortunately, he's too wrapped up around Haruhi to even remember I came in here.

**-End Kaoru's POV-**

After watching Hikaru repeatedly bother Haruhi, finally deciding to drop his "Where's Kaoru?" excuse, Kaoru quietly sneaks to the librarian's counter and places the two books he picked out. One on the subject of human's emotions and the other book on creative fantasy book. "These will be due back--" the librarian began but stopped suddenly, noticing that Kaoru's eyes were glued to Hikaru and Haruhi. She tried again.

"These . . ." she stopped, giving up.

Kaoru looked over his shoulder and saw the librarian was gone. So, she must've Okayed him to use the books. Great. Now he could leave.

He made a quiet sprint past the second columns of desks, and then cautiously stepped about, keeping his eyes on his twin and Haruhi. He didn't just want to leave Hikaru there, but if he come and to get him . . . oh forget it!

Not paying attention to where he was going, the door pushed forward and smacked into him as they opened.

The only sounds heard was the door smashing into Kaoru's body -- which was quite painful --, Kaoru's startled yelp, the books that fell out of Kaoru's arms, and the gasping of students that witnessed the accident and the student that caused the accident.

"Dude!" The librarian immediately hissed at him to be quiet. He winced but shook it off. "Hey, are you okay?" He threw the librarian an irritated glance and then looked back to Kaoru.

"Yezh . . . I'm fine, thank yew. But can ya' p-p-point me in the nearest . . . exizt."

The student that bumped into him gave him a worried look (noting his eyes were replaced with swirls, symbolizing he was probably unconscious) and could barely make out his slurred speech. He looked up to see another boy that looked just like him. "Whoa! I'm seeing double." Hikaru wordlessly pushed him out of the way, and protectively held his brother up.

"Not double," Haruhi corrected. "They're twins."

He mouthed a simple 'oh' and looked back to the twins. He tried starting a conversation with the conscious twin. "Hey, I'm Takeru Yamaya. I'm sorry for any trouble and--"

"Watch we're you're going!" He spat, not recognizing how loud he was. And on cue, the librarian stood up, angry and put a finger to her mouth. If Haruhi hadn't scolded him right now, he would so mock her . . . but he had other important matters. Hey! Wait, Kaoru's coming to.

Kaoru opened his eyes and then brought his hand to his right cheek. "Ow! What hit me?"

Hikaru gave an upset look and simply pointed his thumb. Then he tenderly rubbed his injured cheek. "Takeru Yamaya," He stood up, helping Kaoru up as well. "And is _very_ sorry for smashing you with a door!"

Takeru gave Hikaru a crazed look. "I said, 'I'm sorry'. Didn't I?"

"Sorry is not enough, and--"

Before Hikaru could continue, Haruhi gently tapped Hikaru's mouth with her book, causing him to go silent. (Hikaru was caught off guard while Kaoru was somewhat upset that she shushed him just like that!) "He apologized like a gentleman, now, maybe you should just accept the fact that maybe he truly is sorry."

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Both Hitachiin twins were preparing for bed. Neither of them could really think of going to bed, let alone sleeping. Actually, they were talking about today's events in a calmed manner.

CRASH!

"I was too looking for you! I thought you'd come and find me when you were done!"

"Oh, and sitting with Haruhi was going to make me suddenly appear!?"

"Well . . . it did, didn't it? I, oof--" THUMP!

Well, in some sort of manner. Right at the moment, Kaoru had Hikaru trapped under the rather large desk in one of the many guests' rooms (the thump was Hikaru diving under that desk). Hikaru was in a defensive position, facing the wall's corner, his knees in his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs to keep from being seen. Kaoru, who was mere feet in front of him, growled annoyed and moved on, yelling something about being him being inconsiderate.

Then, just like that, it went dead silent.

That always meant it was time for the idiot prey to come out of its hiding and get its guts ripped to shreds by its predator and -- okay, maybe T.V. was influencing me a bit too much, Hikaru decided. But still, he remained in his spot until he heard Kaoru's growling and turned the lights off.

So he left . . . did that mean it was safe? No! He could have turned the lights off and hid somewhere -- but that was too predictable.

The other possible scenarios are not so clear at the moment.

Hikaru looked to see Kaoru throw the pillow to the ground in frustration. Then, he couldn't see Kaoru's feet anymore. Had he left? Yes . . . he's gone. Hikaru was sure since he heard what sounded like Kaoru's yelling in the room next to this one.

Slowly, he stuck his head out and looked to his left, then his right. Alright! No one within the distance. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he crawled out, using his elbows to do so. And then, he felt as if he were being watched. Filled with suspense, he slowly turned his head to meet eyes that looked just like his.

Oh . . . wait a minute! Those are his eyes. It was just a mirror.

Chuckling to him self, he came out of hiding, still facing the mirror sitting on the desk he was hiding under. "Guess I showed Kaoru!"

"Yeah. Guess you showed me,"

'Oh, crap . . .' Hikaru thought, feeling his twin's presence behind him. He was so close. Hikaru felt Kaoru lean forward to whisper in his ear. "Hikaru."

--** End Chapter 0.1, the Library**

He'o, all. This is my first Ouran fiction that I decided not to handwrite but type out instead. Anyway, I'd love to have any criticism if possible and if you see anything like typos -- could you point that out?

Anyway, I think I could've done better with this chapter.

Don't forget to review! -smiles-


	2. Hikaru's Decision

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**STARTSTARTSTART**

"Yeah. Guess you showed me," He was so close. Hikaru felt Kaoru lean forward to whisper in his ear. "Hikaru."

Hikaru shuddered, feeling Kaoru's breathe. As Hikaru gave a shaky sigh, he turned around to meet his twin's eyes. He began to say something, but saw many emotions within beloved Kaoru's eyes, such as . . . jealousy? What did Kaoru have to be jealous about? Why couldn't he just play around with Haruhi sometimes?

He continued gazing into Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru flinched because of Hikaru's hard staring, but didn't move and remained silent.

Anger or annoyed? That was hard to figure out why, too, Hikaru thought.

But the last one really bothered Hikaru the most -- especially since he hadn't detected it earlier. Why didn't his twin power sense it!? Out of all of the emotions in Kaoru's eyes, the one that bother Hikaru most was pain.

He would've kept quiet, and tried to figure out what could've bothered him so much? But Hikaru being Hikaru went ahead and opened his mouth, "Kaoru . . ." Kaoru snapped his head up, trying to prevent his thoughts from affecting his feelings.

"Kaoru," Hikaru began again. "What's wrong?"

What was wrong? Was Hikaru serious?

**-Hikaru's POV-**

I watched Kaoru patiently, waiting for some long, dull explanation. Right now, my best bet to find out was wrong before he said anything was to watch his facial expressions so I did.

When I asked the question his face was shocked, or annoyed. It was just a question. Shesh. Doesn't have to answer it.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." Kaoru answered, folding his arms defensively against his chest, looking away.

Now his face clearly read annoyance.

He looked to me as I was deep in thought and I heard him scoff. He slammed his hands down on the ground. I noticed that he twitched slightly because that seemed to have hurt. I reached out to touch his hands, but he pulled them back. "It doesn't require that much thinking!"

"Well, help me out?"

That was the best I could come up with. I wasn't too good with things like this. I'd think Kaoru would realize that by now . . . considering he's my twin and all.

I saw him begin to open his mouth, probably to scold me, but he closed his mouth and looked away. His bangs shaded his face, preventing me to see his lovely eyes. I noticed that he bit his bottom lip. He placed his hands in his knees and clenched his fist them tightly. Was he--?

"Kaoru," I got on my knees and leaned forward, and then I crawled over to him, getting rather close to his face. "Kaoru, look at me."

"No thank you."

I sat on my feet, staring at him. I switched positions eventually since my feet started to go numb. After awhile, I noticed that he unclenched his fist, and slowly started to stop biting his lip and then he looked up at me. The only thing that was etched onto his face was a hint of sadness.

He stood up, starting slowly for the door. "I'm going to bed," he paused, and then for an after thought, added a simple good night.

I sat in the exact same spot for some time before I retired into the guest bed instead of walking down the long corridors to my room.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

This morning was uneventful.

I woke up, reaching over to the spot that Kaoru would usually sleep in. But remembered the previous events last night, and of course he wouldn't be there. That was my first disappointment.

I pushed the covers off of me, welcoming the cold morning in. I shivered, as I stood up and stared at the small window. Frowning, I turned from it and headed out of the guest room, starting for mine.

I wonder . . . did Kaoru leave for Ouran already?

**-End Hikaru's POV-**

"Gah, that's no good."

Hikaru's assumption was wrong. Kaoru seemed to still be at home. Actually, he was in the kitchen with what seems like a list.

"Let me try again."

Kaoru began reading the names aloud, "Mori?" He shook his head slowly. "The walk would be too quiet." Not that he didn't mind a quiet walk to school. "Hunny?" Kaoru was sure that the walk would be opposite of Mori. But then, those two would tag along together, giving a combo of both quiet and loud.

He picked up the pen near him and crossed both their names off the list. His eyes went down the list and gasped softly. What had possessed him to put Haruhi's name on the list? He immediately snatched the pen and started to cross out her name, but stopped as a thought came to mind.

'She's not that bad . . . she _is_ your friend, and not just a toy.'

Hand still in place, part of her name crossed out, he took the pen back and began down the list again, leaving Haruhi as a possibility.

Kyouya? He was a definite no. How many times had both he and Hikaru attempt to screw up his note-taking or budget saved onto his computer this week? Only enough to get him annoyed, and that's all it takes for Kyouya to start plotting against you.

Shuddering, he put an "x" over his name and saw the final name. Tamaki. "Milord?" Kaoru wondered aloud.

"Ah, no . . ." Like Kyouya, there were many countless times that both he and Hikaru had pestered him to death. "But," Kaoru put a thoughtful finger to his mouth. "He can be helpful and understanding sometimes."

Now, that he eliminated the worst choices, he could look over the other remaining two. Tamaki may make up an excuse for not wanting to walk to school -- that lazy oaf, Kaoru added. But, Haruhi, maybe she wouldn't mind a simple walk and talk? Only one way to find out. Kaoru turned only to come face to his twin.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru uncomfortably and stiffly answered back, "Hikaru?"

Since Hikaru was the first to approach one another, he should be the first to pick up the conversation, and so he did, "Kaoru, why are you still here?"

Frowning a bit, he placed the list on the table and turned to face Hikaru. "Maybe because I live here too?"

"But--"

"What, Hikaru?" Kaoru interrupted.

That is a good question. But what? He looked down, and then automatically looked up when Kaoru motioned for the door. Hikaru held out his hand towards him and without a second thought, "Wait!"

Kaoru came to a stop; he slowly looked over his shoulder. "What now? If you don't mind, I have to go to school now."

"I-I'll go with you!" Hikaru offered with much desperation in his voice.

"Why? You could always go with Haruhi."

"I can not." argued Hikaru. "I don't know where she lives." Kaoru held up a piece of paper. Hikaru gave a confused look. "Her address." Hikaru eyes' widened. "Tamaki had it, and we stole it from him?" Hikaru was silent and "oh'ed" aloud at Kaoru's explanation, indicating that he had indeed remembered. Then a thought struck him.

"Why do _you_ have it?"

"Well," Kaoru began. "You were too embarrassed when Haruhi came around and you had it. So I took it from you. Shesh, so absent-minded, Hikaru. And besides, I'm--" He stopped him self. If he told Hikaru his plan, then he would most likely make sure he was within distance of them.

He coughed and began his previous sentence again. "I'm walking with Haruhi." Very vague -- Hikaru won't know _when_ he'd be walking with Haruhi. It's so perfect. He gave a devilish smirk, leaning forward on his feet just a little.

"Walk . . . with Haruhi?"

Kaoru simply nodded, smiling. "Yes, anything wrong with that?" the younger twin smiled once again, starting for the door, noting Hikaru's startled nod and response, "O-okay." Kaoru replied with a smile, exiting for school. Hikaru could only watch Kaoru stroll out.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

When Hikaru finally gathered his thoughts together to realize that Kaoru never usually walked home (or had one of the drivers drive him home by him self) Hikaru formed a plan to follow both Kaoru and Haruhi's actions more attentively.

Whatever his dearest Kaoru had in mind, Hikaru was going to make sure he was going to foil it.

"Oi, dummy Hikaru. Pay attention or the act won't work."

It was Kaoru's voice that brought Hikaru back to reality. Hikaru frowned a bit at Kaoru's tone of voice but decide to ignore it.

He gripped Kaoru's hands a bit too tightly and saw that he twitched slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry Kaoru, but it seems to me that I'm too occupied with thoughts . . ." Hikaru cupped Kaoru's face, bringing him (what the fan girls dubbed) dangerously close. "Of you and me." Hikaru brought their faces mere inches apart and then Kaoru roughly snapped his head back.

"Silly Hikaru," Kaoru put on the shamed-uke act. "Don't you know it embarrasses me so for you to say things like that?"

They both sighed inwardly. This one of their _older_ (and much more boring) acts that for some reason the crazed fan girls ordered Kyouya to have them act out again.

Both twins did a countdown to themselves and prepared their ears with ear plugs for the girls' ear-shattering screams.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

As the Club came to an end that day, both Haruhi and Kaoru left together.

Kyouya watched silently, putting down notes while humming confusedly to him self. Mori remained by Hunny's side who happened to be curiously watching the two go off while Tamaki had to add sound to his dramatic opinion.

"Was that Kaoru going off with Haruhi and not Hikaru?"

Hikaru's angry vein popped out, made a fist, and smacked Tamaki against his head. "I'm still here, you know!" Tamaki let tears well up in his eyes before he turned around to face him.

"And now Hikaru's not following? Has the world gone mad?!"

Tamaki was rewarded with another hit across the back of his head. "Once again, I'm still here!"

Tamaki ran off to his favorite fetal position corner as Kyouya watched this filled with shame of his friend and started towards Hikaru. Kyouya mentally shook his head and noted to calm Tamaki down _later_ or when he felt like it was good, too. "But Tamaki is making a valid point. I don't understand why are you two being weird with each other? Hikaru, is everything fine?"

Hikaru looked down, and then to the door that Kaoru and Haruhi exited. "I really don't know, Kyouya."

--** End Chapter 0.2, Hikaru's Decision**

Ahaha! -twirls around and smiles-

I can't wait to update. Already have to plot formed in my mind, and all I have to do is wait for your reviews and put the plot into words onto my Word sheet.

Don't forget to review! -smiles-


	3. Wrong Assumption

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**STARTSTARTSTART**

'Once, Kaoru said that I was more the type to act without thinking. And he made it sound like a good thing . . . but he's wrong.'

Because as I speak, Hikaru is thinking (aloud) right now.

"Why would Kaoru being walking with Haruhi? I wonder if Kaoru's walked her home already." He rested his face between his hands as he sat somewhere within the heart of Ouran.

This was his, Kaoru, and Haruhi's favorite spot of all Ouran. They came here eventually, usually to think things through. Sometimes one or the other would meet up and sit down to talk things through, but -- Hikaru chuckled to him self, and then sighed -- that doesn't seemed to be happening much lately.

Standing up, he turned, facing the north wing of the school. Well, there are about three libraries in this school. If they didn't go home -- which Hikaru believed he didn't -- they'd most likely be in one of them.

Hikaru's eyes shot wide open as a thought struck him. What he was right and if they didn't go home right away?

This made Hikaru very furious. To think that his own twin would go off somewhere with their own toy!

"Well, Tamaki did right naming us the little devils -- because Kaoru's surely earned it!" These words rung through his head as he stalked off in search of the pair. And as those words echoed in his mind so did this thought. "Because, Kaoru, you're not the only little devil around."

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"No, not like that, Kaoru. Try it . . . this way. See?"

Kaoru made a thoughtful face and then after some time nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

The library seemed to be my favorite place all of a sudden, the younger twin thought sarcastically if anything. Considering that there have been many events that happened.

As these thoughts processed through Kaoru's head, he had just remembered an event that had happened -- well more so a person he saw in the event. He turned to Haruhi curious and she quickly looked up.

She titled her head a little, not sure of Kaoru's intention of looking back at her. As if he had something to ask. "Yes, Kaoru?" She tried guessing his dilemma. "What is it? Do you need help with your homework?"

"No, no. I was just wondering. Who was that guy I bumped into?"

Haruhi put her pencil to her lip as she stared off into the distance in thought. "Mmm, I think his name was Takeru? I'm not really so sure. Maybe we should ask Hikaru if he decides to show up."

That . . . wasn't exactly what he was expecting as an answer. But if he really is curious he'd ask Hikaru. "Alright."

And as that conversation came to an end, Kaoru only ended up staring off into space like before (until Haruhi decided to stop and explain to him what he was doing wrong in his assignment). Haruhi noticed that something was troubling Kaoru but decided it'd be better for him to open and say anything if anything truly is bothering him.

She caught his eyes a few times but didn't seem to pay it that much attention.

It was silent a few more moments before Kaoru opened his mouth (nothing came out until seconds later), "Haruhi, I don't get Hikaru . . . he's my twin and all and after all this time of being together, I'd thought we'd understand each other. You know, like know each other like the back of our hands."

"Mmm," Haruhi closed her book, sighing inwardly, knowing that this would be a conversation that'd require her to give her full attention. "You mean, like two days ago? When he was with me and you ran into that guy?"

Her eyes watched Kaoru for an answer, but he only gave a silent nod.

As Kaoru waited for her to reply, slowly he started to think different of Haruhi. This talk may turn into something meaningful and useful.

"I think . . . that Hikaru really cares for you. But he's the type to show it in odd ways sometimes if not most of the times."

Yes, yes. That scene in the library with Takeru not too long ago was an example.

"Kaoru, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you jealous of our relationship? Me and Hikaru?"

Kaoru shook his head and then looked off; trying to put on a smile to emphasize that it was fine. "No, if anything, I'm hate the fact that he seems to be . . ." Kaoru held his hand out as if reaching for something. "Drifting away. I can't seem to get too close anymore." And he clenched his hand, pulling back it back to him to end his hand motioning and stress his point.

"Okay," Haruhi smiled a bit. "I only consider Hikaru and I really good friends. And I think, that maybe he considers you something more than a twin or brother. But he just can't verbally show you. You know how he is with words."

Kaoru nodded, smiling brightly. Glad that he understands Hikaru a little more and whatever Haruhi said about him considering him more than a twin or brother . . . whatever that is.

But, if Haruhi didn't like Hikaru then who could it be? ". . . if you don't like Hikaru like that . . ." Kaoru began, his voice showed that he was still in thought. "Then, who has your eyes, Haruhi?" Haruhi looked up a bit flustered. "C'mon, tell me." He said grinning devilishly, chuckling softly, leaning closer to her.

"No way." She said trying to hold back laughter as well.

**-Hikaru's POV-**

Ah, the library . . . the same day that idiot dared to hurt Kaoru.

I pushed the door open, not even considering that Kaoru would be in here again. But then, lately, it seems like I don't even know him anymore.

"No way."

I stop in my tracks but, remembered I was blocking the way; I moved to the right and started seeking for the very familiar voice that pierced my thoughts.

"Well, why not? It'd be only fair, you know."

Wait. Was that Kaoru's voice too?

"How would it be fair?"

Haruhi _and_ Kaoru?

Instead of running away from the scene, I slowly let their voices carry me to their current location. They were laughing softly to themselves and didn't seem to even notice that I was standing not too far away. I took another step, in hope that they'd see me.

Haruhi was the first to stop, and look straight up at me. She didn't seem to notice that I was angry at all.

"Hikaru, you came after all." Or maybe she did. "Is something the matter?"

In one swift movement, I had pushed Kaoru out of his seat. He landed flat on his butt with a surprised gasp. His face read that he was shocked, but then he lowered his head and eventually his bangs started to hide his face. "What do you think you're doing, Kaoru!? How could you?"

"Wait a minute, Hikaru!"

"What for? He was trying to ruin our relationship. Weren't you," both Haruhi and I looked to the still shocked Kaoru. "Kaoru?" Obviously he was shock since he hadn't exactly moved since I shoved him.

"What are you saying!?" Haruhi asked.

Slowly, I noted that Kaoru tried to lift him self up. And once he was able to stand, the look on his face made me regret that I even showed up. His face was . . . had a hurt expression. And at the same time a furious expression mixed with the hurt one. I wanted to look down in shame but I didn't. I just stared at Kaoru.

"Kaoru," I heard Haruhi say more to her self and Kaoru than anyone.

"If anyone . . ." Kaoru started out softly and shakily. "If anyone is trying to jeopardize anything, it's you." The hurt washed off his face, now he was simply mad. "Hikaru, you act more than a friend towards Haruhi. It's true! Everyone in the Host Club sees, even Milord does! And--"

He stopped just like that and his form sulked.

Haruhi started over but she stopped when she saw a weak smile form on his face. Kaoru stands there as if he has something more to say but doesn't.

Just then, I looked over my shoulder and the librarian was pushing her way through. "You stop this and you stop this now." She tried to sound firm but failed, in my opinion at least.

And as she finished her sentence, Kaoru started off running. I followed his movements but my body wouldn't move and I felt paralyzed. Then just as he opened the door to leave my body regained mobility, but Haruhi placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think you should even talk to him now. Hikaru, how could you? Kaoru only wanted to talk about yesterday. Whatever you thought was happening you thought wrong. Hikaru . . . you still have a long way to go when dealing with people. Even your twin."

As she says this, I only look down. She turns from me and then I do the same and at a quick pace begin the hunt for Kaoru.

Once, Kaoru said that I was more the type to act without thinking. He was right, and he made it sound like a good thing . . . I sort of figured that it wasn't, but guess I need more than just someone telling me to figure it out. I guess this was the something that helped me realized that.

--** End Chapter 0.3, Wrong Assumption**

Well, I sorta' rushed this chapter, but that was because as I am typing this, writer's block has caught me.

So be prepared for a long, long wait for the next chapter . . .

Or hopefully not.

And it'd be helpful if you can send me **_any_** kind of feedback.

Anyway, until next time!


	4. Hunting for Kaoru

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**Other Notes: **I just wanted to reply to dreaming0's review (thanks for reviewing, by the way).

Thanks. I've had many ideas about the twin's and the twin's relationships, but this is one of the many ideas I like out of them all. I'm going to stick with the changing POV one more time. And if I receive any confusion from you or anyone else, I will stop and use regular POV. I've noticed I have a few grammar errors, thanks for telling me.

And thank you and everyone else again for the helpful reviews you given me!

**STARTSTARTSTART**

_Kaoru had run back to the Host Club. He was in dire need of a phone. Fortunately, Tamaki and Kyouya were still there. Maybe he could use their phone since he left his at home._

_"Oi, Kyouya, can I . . . borrow your phone?"_

_Tamaki looked up at the voice and scrambled behind Kyouya. "Mommy! Hikaru is back to hurt me!"_

_What!? Kaoru's mind screamed. Was he trying to anger me or is he just being more stupid than usual? _

_To calm him self, he clenched his fists and hid them behind his uniform. _

_Kyouya had finally decided to look up. He also decided to ignore Tamaki's ignorance and nod in reply. "Yes, __**Kaoru**__, you may borrow my phone." He dug through his pocket and handed it to the grateful twin. Kyouya looked back at Tamaki, indicating for him to stop hiding or stop being stupid. Most likely the latter. _

_Kaoru gave one more glance at the two and walked off to leave them to talk if they wanted or possibly to move away from the babbling blonde. _

_Suddenly, Tamaki was lost in his thoughts. And that was never any good. He had put one and one together. Kaoru had left, _smirking_ with Haruhi. Then were gone for quite some time. Then, Kaoru returns, with no Haruhi and the need for a cell phone and he's far away so that they wouldn't hear his conversation with whoever he was talking to . . . _

_Very slowly, Tamaki's eyes widen as he came to a conclusion._

_Either Haruhi was hurt . . . or she was pregnant _(1).

_Kyouya watched the facial expressions quickly changed on the king's face. From clueless to worried to fear and then finally to complete rage. "Mommy! Kaoru got Haruhi pregnant! He left her and is calling for someone to pick her up and take her home! My poor daughter! Tainted at such an early age! Kaoru, you shall--" _

"_What!?" Kaoru insisted. "I didn't get her pregnant! I just need a ride home." Kaoru huddled in a corner, far from the idiotic blonde's incomprehensible gibberish as Kyouya tried his best to stop the enraged king._

After, Kaoru thanked Kyouya and his ride had arrived, he hopped in the car sighing, and remembering how Tamaki had not too long ago accused of getting Haruhi pregnant. Eventually, Kaoru practically pressed his face against the window, searching for any signs of his twin brother.

"Master Hitachiin, where is your-"

"I don't know or care." He quickly stated with a monotone voice.

And the rest of the drive home was completely silent. Just what Kaoru really wanted and needed.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Finally, Kaoru had made it home. He rushed upstairs in a blur of blue, not even greeting either of his parents and headed for one of the countless guest rooms that they owned. (He always wondered why they needed so many. It's not like the Hitachiin hosted special occasions often at home.)

'I just don't understand Hikaru anymore. I don't understand how he could just wrongly accuse me of something so ridiculous! He knows that I wouldn't do anything to ruin our relationship we have.'

Kaoru throws him self on the one of the beds and buries his face into a pillow. To feel more concealed from the world, he threw the sweets over him as he hugged the pillow to his chest. Suddenly he stops his actions and his eyes narrows, looking down.

'Wait, let me correct that. He knows that I wouldn't do anything to ruin our relationship that we _had_. And what's even bad about the relationship that we _had_ is that he would simply apologize and we'd get over it . . . but not this time. I'm going away for awhile . . . just to give him a scare and straighten out my thoughts.'

Kaoru quietly pushed the sheets of off his head and left the pillow in his spot. He rushed to the door of the guest room and headed for his own. If he was going to give Hikaru a scare by disappearing for awhile, then he was going to have to be prepared to where ever he planned on venturing off to.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

The front door creaked loudly as Hikaru pushed it open.

One of the maids looked up from her spot. She was just heading to one of the rooms but stopped to greet him. That is when she remembered that Kaoru had come home but without Hikaru. She figured he'd go back out later to get Hikaru, but now Hikaru is without Kaoru?

Something's wrong.

"Master Hitachiin," she began hesitantly. "Where is your brother?"

He gave her a hopeless look; obviously he was depressed about Kaoru's disappearance. "I was hoping that you saw Kaoru come in." He said in a soft voice. He was truly worried about Kaoru.

He had ever reason to be.

"Mmm," she gave a thoughtful look, starting up the stairs. "I think he went to his room. But I'm not exactly sure -- hey, Master Hikaru?"

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

This should be easy! Or so Hikaru thought. They've only been in one major fight before (maybe a few minor ones, but not as big as this). Like at the Host Club. But then that doesn't even count . . . right? That was out of pure boredom. He figured that since it was just to make things more 'lively' around the Host Club and not a real fight, it shouldn't count.

But . . . now, we're really fighting over something. Hikaru curled into a ball, and frowned into the sheets.

Getting tired of his current position, he rolled over until he lay on his back. He took either arm and held it up, lifting a finger.

"None of the maids saw Kaoru. No one has today."

He held up a second finger.

"Father hasn't since he's been home. I can't talk to Mother. She's left for a meeting at work or something ridiculous."

To him it was very ridiculous. Her son was missing, and she didn't even know! She should at least call, like she used to. Just to make sure everything was fine.

Shaking that thought off, he held up a third finger.

And with no one knowing nothing at all about his disappearance, he didn't know where or how to start looking. He left the arm he had held up fall so that it'd cover his face (more his eyes than anything).

He sighed tiredly. This was just all a big mess, a misunderstanding . . .

None the less he was determined, but how do you search for someone that has access to leave the country? He tried to sit up but found he couldn't. Was he tired? His mind told him to close his eyes and think, but that was a trick, because all Hikaru ended up doing was dozing off to sleep.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Oi . . . where am I?" Well, he knew that. He was still within the Hitachiin Estate, but where in the Hitachiin Estate? Of course, he and Hikaru had explored a majority of the house ('Can you really call what we live in a house?' Kaoru wondered) when they were younger, but they knew there was much more to it than what they had saw.

Great.

That's really extremely pathetic. His plan of scaring Hikaru was foiled and was now scaring him self. How do you get lost in your own home? He sat against a wall in the fetal position.

Well, it's not like Hikaru will find him anytime soon. He stood up, determined to lave this massive home. He turned to his right, and to no avail saw nothing. He checked his left and saw a long corridor that he had just walked. Sighing, he looked to his right again but saw that something opened at the far end.

Kaoru eagerly walked at a quick pace to the door. He stopped abruptly and looked around. Somehow this place . . . looked familiar. Hey! This is where they had got lost -- err, caught up in their exploring when they were children.

He gave a thoughtful look to the wall to his right. "If this is where I think it is . . ." He bent over until he came to almost the bottom of the wall and stopped when he found whatever it is he was looking for. "There it is!"

Slowly, he brushed the dust off wall so that he could see it better. "The West Wing. Oh. Good, that's near our second kitchen!" But slowly, he remembered that their smallest kitchen was the second kitchen. "I guess if I plan on leaving for awhile I could stock up on food. It's better than nothing."

With that in mind, Kaoru (half-heartedly) started off for their second kitchen.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Master Hitachiin . . ."

"Mmm, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

It was one of the maids. "M-Master Hitachiin, I was ordered from the kitchen to bring you a bite to eat. Master Hitachiin, can you please wake up?" She began again.

Hikaru rolled over, still deep in sleep.

She leaned over, about to wake him up, but stops as Hikaru stirs again. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru . . ."

The maid backs away as she watches him with sympathy. Hikaru rolls around in the bed a few more times before slowly sitting up, immediately asking about Kaoru. Sadly, the maid shakes her head and he lies back down, turning his back on her, muttering something she could barely make out.

"Master Hitachiin, I . . . talked to the butler that escorted Master Kaoru home." Hikaru arm twitched, before he rolled over to look up at her. "Yes, um, he said that he could've sworn that he heard him mutter something about 'going away' in the car."

"Where is 'away'?"

She bowed apologetically. When she rose, Hikaru thanked her and stood up, preparing to leave.

"But, Master Hitachiin, you do not know where 'away' is."

He stopped, his hand gripped tightly around the door. "You're right, I don't know. But I can't stop. Apparently, no one else is too worried, or else someone would've fond him by now. But I'm going to . . ." He turned around, fighting back tears. "I'm going to find him."

She lowered her head, wondering what she could do to help the young master. He turned to open the door once more but stopped when she muttered something that he obviously heard.

"When I went to get snack for you, I noticed things were out of place. And as I was leaving, I heard something moving. I think, maybe he is still here . . ."

"Thank you very much!" He called out, waving to her grateful.

She blinked once and then twice and looked back to the food she had brought. Her break time was close, and why let the food go to waste? She closed the door, sat on the bed's edge, and began to eat some of the food.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Hikaru was racing with time. Everything depended on him getting to that kitchen. And luckily, he knew were Kaoru was if not in the kitchen. If Kaoru had left the kitchen, (which he prayed to God that he didn't) he knew one place he could be.

It was a habit Hikaru noticed two months back. When Kaoru's visits to the library became more frequent, he'd stay later and would bring food that he would eat (Hikaru would always wonder how Kaoru got caught sleeping in Math, but the librarian, who had hawk like eyes, and amazing hearing, never caught him eating).

And Kaoru's time was being spent more in the library now.

But first!

To the kitchen.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

The kitchen looked a mess. And Kaoru hadn't got what he needed (well, he did, but not what he wanted). He didn't have time to clean up the kitchen and pack what he could barely find (Kaoru wondered why it was hard to find things in this kitchen).

Just as he bent over to pick up a can that had fallen from a cabinet did he hear the familiar voice.

"Kaoru!?"

No. That couldn't be Hikaru. He wasn't even suppose to be here.

He began quickly to pick up things, but denied the voice calling for him.

"Kaoru, are you here!?" . . . that called for him again.

Quickly, Kaoru put anything scattered on the floor onto the nearest counter or table and kicked what he couldn't pick up under the tables. Just as he kicked the last of can goods and other items out of view, he heard Hikaru's voice in the dinning room (which was in the next room to the kitchen).

Kaoru growled irritably, and dove behind a cramped counter that had nothing by or under it. But just as he had hid him self had he remembered his backpack was still on the counter in front of him.

"Kaoru," Hikaru called for the sixteenth time. "Oi, Kaoru, are you in here?"

He stopped in the heart of the kitchen, frowning, with his arms against his chest. "Oi, Kaoru, I just . . . want to say that I'm sorry. I don't know what to do but say that I'm sorry."

Kaoru listened to this, his knees against his chest. "But if you come out, maybe we could and you could forgive me?"

Kaoru began to come out of hiding, but his conscious stopped and told him that it was just a trap. This was just to get him to come out of hiding and agree to make up and pretend like this had never happened. With that thought in mind, Kaoru stayed hidden. But even as determined as Kaoru was, he wasn't focused enough because he moved his arm and caused a can ('when did that get there,' were Kaoru's thoughts) to clank.

Obviously Hikaru heard this. And just as he had figured, he was starting over to him. He was hovering over the camped quarters that Kaoru hid in. "Kaoru, I--"

"Oi! Hikaru-chan!"

What!? Both the twin's mind exclaimed. 'Who is . . . Hunny?' Hikaru was shocked as he turned around to came face to face with Ouran Club, well, minus Haruhi who was probably studying like the good kid she was.

Who was he going to choose to ask what all of them were doing?

Tamaki? Definite no. Just no (he gave Tamaki a glare just to prove his point).

Most likely Kyouya would be the better choice if he wanted a logical answer. Before Hikaru could even open his mouth, Kyouya brought out a notepad and looked to him. "From what we understand, Kaoru is missing? Great, we can help."

Great?! Both twins wondered.

"Uhm, o-okay . . ." Hikaru replied reluctantly, forgetting all about his possible discovery of Kaoru. And as soon as Hikaru had replied, Mori had dragged him out of the kitchen, the Host Club tailing behind.

As the door shut closed, Hikaru sighed. 'Were you in there, Kaoru?'

--** End Chapter 0.4, Hunting Down Kaoru**

(1) Yeah, Tamaki's imagination exaggerates a bit too much. Wouldn't you agree? That's why he came up with that twisted idea of Kaoru getting Haruhi pregnant.

And also, everything in Italics in the beginning was a Flashback.

Well, this chapter didn't come out when I wanted to or how I wanted to, but we'll see. The way it ended was kinda' nice. And I can do well from there on out, hopefully.

Anyway, I'm expecting the usual from you guys.

Review, and point out anything that is wrong (as in spelling, grammar, or anything that confused).


	5. Sudden Realization

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**STARTSTARTSTART**

"Oh! Where is it!? My bag . . ."

It was good to finally come out of hiding, but he really needed to leave before Hikaru remembered that he was in the kitchen.

He stopped in his tracks, glancing around. Suddenly he was grateful this was the second largest kitchen they had. But still. It'd be nice if he could find that bag. It had important stuff in it.

Such as a book he was reading, old notes he was going to probably go over, food that he had found and stuffed down his bag, wallet with very little money in it, some more notes, some crayon doodles from math that he wanted to probably complete, his phone, something to write with and . . .

Wait. His phone!?

"My phone!?"

He was most definitely screwed now.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

At the time being, the Host Club was lounging in Hikaru's room. They were all brain storming of possible places of where Kaoru had gone to. Well, minus Tamaki, who was removing a sagging bag from his shoulders.

"Hikaru-chan, if you are so worried about Kaoru-chan, what were you doing in the kitchen? Were you hungry? I'm pretty hungry . . . did you have sweets in the kitchen. I--"

And Hunny decided to continue to talk on and on about sweets.

But everyone decided to ignore the useless piece of information, except Hikaru. He was in kitchen for a reason.

"But why was I in the kitchen . . . ? (1)" Hikaru frowned, thinking aloud, unusually far from the rest of the Host Club.

Mori noticed that Tamaki was going to lose it soon if Hunny wasn't given cake or something sweet to eat. Hoping that his instincts were right, Mori dug through the bag that Tamaki had placed by the edge of Hikaru's bed and pulled out a lollipop.

Tamaki looked up, happy that Hunny was quiet, sucking on his lollipop . . . but now he wanted one too. So, he crawled over to Hunny, tugging on the bag that was obviously filled with food and not to mention sweets ('when did Tamaki gain such a craving for sweets,' Kyouya wondered, somewhat amused).

They both struggled, and clamped onto the bag until they both were sent flying in opposite directions and something that Tamaki figured was candy landed on the other bed. So, being the greedy gut he was, he ran over to the bed, picked up the object, and inserted into his mouth.

Hunny frowned, but decided to go over to Tamaki. "Tama-chan, what flavor is it?" He wondered. If he couldn't have it, at least he could dream about the sweet-y goodness of the candy.

Tamaki sat there for awhile, sucking on the object, but after while, his face slowly started to show signs of confusion.

"Tamaki," Kyouya began, distressed at his idiocy. "Why does that candy . . . look a like a--" He paused, not certain of the 'candy' anymore and what it looked like (especially since it was in his mouth).

The blonde gave the Host Club a frown, as he stopped, realizing that the lollipop-like candy was starting to melt in his mouth. Now, if he remembered correctly, lollipops don't melt in your mouth (2). He gasped when he realized it tasted like paper, but as he gasped the object went further down his throat and activated his gag reflex, causing him to cough up the suspicious lollipop.

As he did this, he held his tongue out, his face pale, grasping at his neck. Both Mori and Hunny aided him while Kyouya and Hikaru walked over to whatever Tamaki had spit up.

"--cell phone wrapped in a freshly colored doodle (2)?" Kyouya finally finished after staring down in disbelief.

Tamaki surprised Kyouya today. Tamaki didn't have the common sense to even remove the "wrapper", which is actually a doodle from the "candy" which is a cell phone.

Hikaru immediately bent down to pick up the cell phone -- disregarding Tamaki's disgusted scream, "I just threw that up!" -- and started hard at the phone. "This is Kaoru's!" After staring at the salvia coated phone he finally came to the conclusion of who's it was.

He turned to Hunny. "Hunny, where did you get that from?" That being the candy he was still sucking on.

Slowly, he removed the lollipop with a loud "pop" and pointed to Mori. "Mori found it in that bag over there!" He pointed to the floor and barely in view was a bag indeed!

Tamaki immediately screamed out gibberish, trying to prevent Hikaru from going to the 'evil bag of doom' and also added that he should've just left it where he found it.

"Wait. What? You found it where?" Kyouya questioned.

Tamaki sniffled, downing a glass of water quickly. "In the kitchen. I was tired of . . . sniffle . . . holding your notes so I dumped them in that bag. You know, kings are never the ones that do the labors. Therefore, I--"

Everything went silent (with exception of Tamaki, who was silenced by Mori waving something finally edible in his face).

Equation one.

'Candy' from bag + wrapped in freshly colored doodle Kaoru's cell phone.

Equation two.

Kaoru's cell phone + bag that Tamaki had found in the kitchen Kaoru's possible bag full of stuff one could use to run away with.

"Kaoru's in the kitchen!"

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

It was getting late and he couldn't find the darn bag. Well, not that Kaoru was still looking for it, mind you. He gave up on the damn thing a long time ago. Hours ago . . .

And because of that, he was missing a lot of things that he needed to leave the house. Not to mention he was cell phone-less.

Right now, Kaoru was out walking to some bus stop. It was a good thing that he had his wallet with him! Otherwise he'd be screwed again. The library he was going to visit tonight was one of those fancy libraries that had you pay just to enter.

He sat in the cold for awhile (good thing he had brought a jacket) until the bus was finally coming into view. Exhaling, (he could see his breath) he stepped onto the bus' steps and dug through his pocket for his wallet. Wait. Where was his wallet? No. No!

This can not be happening! Not after all the crap he's been through!

"Um, excuse me." He gave the irritated driver a chuckle and began searching frantically through his front, back, and side pockets.

"Look," Kaoru looked up, now sure he didn't have any money. "This is my last shift and I want to go home."

'Hell. Home didn't sound too bad right now.' Kaoru agreed.

"Do you or don't you have the money?"

Kaoru tried his pockets; he shoved his hand in so hard that he had caused his pants pocket to form a tiny rip. The driver shooed Kaoru off the bus and the doors closed shut as he began to drive off.

Just great, he thought, heading back for the bench. He was about to sit down when he realized he could walk back home but . . .

As his eyes scanned the area, he realized that this area wasn't too familiar. Or maybe it was and just too dark to tell, whatever the case, he wasn't going to be seeing home anytime soon. He cursed not being able to remember where their parents extra stash of money was as he sat down.

"Damnit," Kaoru cursed, not that he usually did. But if you were in his position, you would too. Instead of continuing his thoughts aloud, drawing any unwanted attention to him self, he contained his thoughts to him self, 'Hikaru had better be worried, because I'm working my butt of to make him realize his wrong doings!'

Even though that was the truth, wanting for Hikaru to be worried and maybe even scared over his disappearance, but he was never more scared and lonely in his life than he was now.

If Hikaru wasn't so prideful, and he wasn't so stubborn, then maybe he'd admit that right now, he wanted more than anything for Hikaru to be beside him.

-- **Chapter 0.5, Sudden Realization **

Footnotes and extra blah . . .

(1) Well, I've had many lollipops in my life. And I don't recall any melting (well not melting, melting from sucking on it so much) or getting soft/to its core as soon as you put it in mouth right away.

(2) In the beginning, Kaoru mentioned stuff he had in his bag. And somehow, the crayon doodles wrapped around the phone and somehow Tamaki managed to _almost_ sallow Kaoru's cell phone whole. If you haven't noticed, the edible stuff was mostly sweets (or was implied). Makes you wonder if Kaoru's got a sweet tooth like Hunny.

And no one was hurt in the process of these few scenes. "No one" being Tamaki. Sorry. I just have a thing for torturing Tamaki. -thinks that I am truly one of the Hitachiin brothers now-

Well, le'see . . . I had fun with this chapter. -smiles- I was gonna' add more to it. But I didn't know what. Usually, when reviews start coming in I get ideas. So sooner reviews may equal sooner updates. No promises!

Am expecting the usual from you guys!


	6. Takeru Yamaya

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**Author Note**: -chuckles insanely with a smile- Guess what!?

**STARTSTARTSTART**

Morning had finally decided to come, and the only way sleeping Kaoru figured it was morning was noting that his jacket was missing. During all the time he was asleep, someone had jacked his jacket! Well, what about that. Kaoru was suddenly extremely worried if he should still be in this neighborhood. It looked fairly safe. Hell. It was just like his neighborhood . . . so why the sudden not-so-welcomed atmosphere.

Sitting there wouldn't make his life any better, so he decided that he should wander until some rich bastard decided to take pity on him and give him money or allow him to make a phone call.

Well, at least now he could relate to Haruhi more (but he was sure she didn't have to go on streets, seeing if there was someone willing to give her money for a phone call).

Kaoru continued his stroll, keeping his guard up. No longer trusting this area, that was until he saw money on the ground. Never in his life was he ever so happy to see money!

Gleefully, he ran over to the money that seemed illuminated. He reached out to grab it until some other hand snatched it up. He blinked once, then twice, and a final time before frowning. "Hey, that's mine!" he declared angry. But all signs of anger washed away as he came face to face with a rough looking group of males.

They were older than Kaoru, but all three young enough to be in school.

Kaoru quickly guessed that the one in the middle was the leader ('why was the leader of someone, like gangs, always in the middle?' he wondered). But he was so short. That was another stereotypical thing too. Short gang leaders. Just the thought alone made him laugh.

Which he did. But was now regretting as one of the taller males (and stronger, Kaoru noted) lifted him from the ground by the throat. His feet were a good number of inches from the ground as he struggled and flailed about.

"You got something to say?" the leader asked.

"Yeah, got something to say?" the other male copied. He was in between. He was probably Kaoru's height or an inch or two taller, but in Kaoru's current position he couldn't tell.

The tallest out of them gave a goofy laugh.

Were these three serious? They made him laugh more than he was scared. Okay, maybe that wasn't true . . . but in Kaoru's opinion, they lost brownie points in category dangerous. And if he wasn't being choked right now, he'd definitely would be laughing (to him self at least).

For some reason, the tallest one continued to laugh and laughed so hard that he forgot he was still gripping Kaoru's throat and the younger twin's face went blue. Very slowly, he strained to twist his neck and sank his teeth into the tallest male's hand.

"Ow, you little punk!" he hissed.

Immediately, he released Kaoru, who was now on the ground, trying to regain air.

When Kaoru was finished coughing, they gathered over him like hawks, attentively watching their prey. It was only a matter of time before they did something that was going to cause excruciating pain. And he was right, the leader decided that it was funny seeing him get kicked in the gut and fall to the ground.

The other two began to join in but stopped when someone had tapped both their shoulders.

Kaoru who was curled up in a ball decided to see if someone came along to play as his savior or help them. He prayed to God that it was the first one. But they towered over him (even the shortest one) and he could only see shadows. He was about to demand for them to move, but figured staying curled up was better than getting stomped on again.

"I don't know where you get off acting like you own this area! We don't even get that many visitors around because of your stupid stunts!"

Kaoru eyes blinked wide open.

"I don't see why we have to listen to you."

"You don't? Well, le'see. My father is the reason why any of you idiots' fathers have a job . . ." he (Kaoru's just gonna' assume it's a he) said, voice dripping with venom.

The leader looked to the other two, who were cowering and didn't look like they were about to put up an argument. He could only scoff and look off to the side. "Bastard. My father doesn't need the Yamada or anyone for a job."

Now that the other two seemed to move just slightly he could see that his savior had crossed arms against his chest, smirking. "Very well. I'll be enlightened to notify my father of this. I'd love to see your father live up to what you have said. Oh," he stopped, and then finished sarcastically. "Hope to see you at the gathering."

The other two had already started off in defeat, and slowly, he looked back at Kaoru and cursed to him self, tailing after his groupie.

His smirk faded and he sighed, taking his hand and running it through his long strands of blonde hair. "How annoying," He muttered to him self and then looked down. "Oh, hello!" He cocked his head to the side; eyes closed as his hair moved in motion, framing his face. Kaoru flinched at the sudden change of attitude, but stood up and dusted him self off.

Why'd he look so familiar?

He gave a quiet greeting and then looked back. Those creeps had left. 'But now back to him.' Kaoru blinked.

"_Bastard. My father doesn't need the Yamada or anyone for a job."_

'Yamada? Someone greeted me with that name before . . . who was it though? (1)' He put a thoughtful finger to his mouth.

"Aw, that's so cute." He sneered in a playful way, extremely close in Kaoru's face. He was referring to how Kaoru was thinking. Kaoru snapped out of his thoughts to feel someone's warm breathe on him. He shuddered, pushing him self away, frowning. "I'm just kidding. Oh! That's right. I haven't told you my name yet."

He held out his hand, but at this point, Kaoru had recognized something else familiar about him. His voice . . .

"Takeru Yamada," the blonde hair boy smiled at Kaoru with a gentle smile.

Kaoru slowly took his hand, now remembering who he was.

"_Mmm, I think his name was Takeru? I'm not really so sure. Maybe we should ask Hikaru if he decides to show up."_

Maybe, once he gave his name, Takeru would remember who he was. Smiling, he replied, "Kaoru Hitachiin."

They both took their hands back and Takeru leaned forward, staring hard at Kaoru. This made Kaoru flinched. Takeru kept his eyes on Kaoru as he circled him which made Kaoru feel very uncomfortable. 'He's so weird!'

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Hikaru, so you think he's here?"

In unreasonably large letters were the name of the library, Ootori Private Library (2). Kyouya smirked as the whole Host Club turned to him. Now, Hikaru may act slow sometimes, but he did recall the name being different before though, as he accompanied his twin for his daily visits to the library (if not Ouran's Public Private Library).

Before anyone could ask he simply nodded as if that was the answer to all of their questions.

But obviously that wasn't enough for Tamaki. "Since when did your family name own a . . ." Everyone turned to the library.

Kyouya shrugged. "We just bought it recently. Father saw fit that it would benefit us. So did the Nagayami (3)."

With that thought pushed aside, everyone started for the Ootori Private Library.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"So, Kaoru . . ."

The younger twin, who was seated across from Takeru, looked up from his thoughts. "What was a person like you doing out on a bus stop?" One that anyone in this city rarely uses, Takeru noted mentally.

"Well, I -- it's nothing." And as soon as he finished his sentence, his eyes wandered to his feet.

Takeru gave a small frown and looked out the window. "Nothing?" Takeru scoffed softly, eyes still on the window. "You're really bad at acting or pretending." At this Kaoru's face shot straight up to stare at a smirking Takeru. Good, so his plan to rattle Kaoru some worked. "I am not! In fact, I . . . use to, well, act." This gained Takeru's interest. The smirk had grown some.

"Well, you know how our school has a Host Club?"

Takeru nodded, leaning forward a bit.

"I am a part of it. And the club works basically by entertaining our . . . customers." Why did he feel so hesitant to tell him this? He was sure he knew about the Host Club for sure. He shook that thought off and continued. "Well, our act--"

Takeru eyes widened slightly, causing him to sit straight up. "Our?" the blonde had quoted, a glint of curiosity in his voice and eyes.

Kaoru nodded, lying back against the limo's seat, resting. "Yes," he nodded tiredly. "My twin and I would put on . . ." He had stopped, his yellow eyes looking around for the right wording. "Acts that would bring joy to the customers?" Maybe that wasn't the right words to say. It was true though. It did seem to make the girls happy.

Takeru had settled down in his seat, obviously interested. "So, what are these acts you speak of? Show me some." And at this, Kaoru flushed a bit. All the while, Takeru had slowly advanced forward, once again, putting the young twin in an uncomfortable situation.

For Takeru, leaning forward wasn't enough. So he decided to place both arms by Kaoru's side, trapping the young male. When Kaoru's brain registered this, he squirmed at the position and he seemed to sink into his seat (he had to stop at one point or their legs would touch). Chocolate eyes (4) locked with golden ones. Kaoru was sure if his new friend leaned forward anymore, he could hear how hard and fast his heart was beating.

This time, Takeru took the liberty of what he'd like to call 'closing the space between them' and noted that if he wanted, he could rest his forehead on Kaoru's. When Takeru did this, Kaoru flinched his eyes closed, obviously thinking that Takeru was about to . . . to -- slowly he opened an eye to see Takeru sitting back, relaxing?

Takeru lazily looked over at Kaoru. "What? You thought I was going to kiss you?" He laughed at the thought of that.

. . . But Kaoru didn't join in.

He stopped to see that he had lowered his head; bangs shadowing his face from sight. Was he . . . crying?

"Hey, dude . . . Kaoru?" He reached a hand out to Kaoru, but pulled back. When he saw the opportunity to move over to Kaoru he took it, sitting to the left of Kaoru. The blonde turned and placed a hand on Kaoru's right shoulder and soothingly asked, "Kaoru, what's wrong?"

"_Kaoru," Hikaru began again. "What's wrong?" _(5)

The thought made him sob more, but he had to stop. It wasn't cool to cry in front of people for no reason (or not telling them the reason at least). He sniffled a couple of times and tried to put a smile on but was a weak one. "I'm fine," he began softly. "It's okay, it's nothing." He looked up and had finally felt Takeru's hand on his shoulder. When he tried to look over to Takeru, Takeru only took his own hand and pushing Kaoru into a position so that Kaoru's head would rest on his shoulder.

After awkward moments of silence, Kaoru and Takeru pushed away from each other, both looking in opposite directions. That was really odd.

Takeru decided to break the silence, "I'm sorry." It was only right to say so. Kaoru looked up, confused. "I'm not for making fun of people." He explained simply. That was good enough for Kaoru.

As the ride continued, Kaoru mentioned that he needed to tell the library that he needed to check the date that his book was due back, and since he lost his bag, that was impossible. So Takeru agreed to take him to the Nagayami library (6).

-- **Chapter 0.6, Takeru Yamada**

(1) Don't you love how the twins have sudden memory lapses in this fic? I think Kaoru has a reason to act so ditzy, since he got hit in the head and all.

(2) Gah! I know in the place of that should be a fancy name, but I didn't feel like thinking about that as I type, too! Humor me?

(3) These would be the previous owners of the library.

(4) Or dark brown. I know this is a bad reason to use chocolate, but I love how some fictions use it to describe eyes. -pouts- Sorry, I'm a bit lazy now. And how can you not like chocolate! It's my anti-drug/drug.

(5) If you go back to chapter two (?), Kaoru remembered that Hikaru had said the same thing. -smiles cheerfully-

(6) Well, Takeru doesn't dislike reading, but he has books at home he's yet to read, therefore Nagayami's, or should I say, Ootori's library is of no use to him. Therefore he doesn't try to keep up to date of what's happening. Like . . . a sudden change in name?

I loved writing this chapter!

Oh, I was 'chuckling insanely' while smiling because Takeru and Kaoru were going to meet in this chapter. Me chuckling insanely while smiling is . . . a good thing I suppose. Depending on what's happening in the chapter. -smiles-

Also, it seems I'm able to update faster and sooner. I think I have my powers back! But still, it's nice to hear what you think of this chapter so I can include more stuff. Last chapter was fairly short (1,600 words, I believe, the second shortest chapter so far) because I had no idea what fans of my fanfiction are expecting.

Yes, input what you think and I can create and base stuff of off that. Not guaranteed though. And that helps my imagination and ego better to know that people enjoy this chapter. Even a simple, "great chapter" is fine. -scampers off- Although I prefer more detail to your review.

Anyway. Until then!


	7. Another Wrong Assumption?

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**Author Note**:**Please. Read this author's note.**

**So . . . I want to know. So I can start planning this ahead of time or look back on it at least. But when this lovely fanfiction comes to an end, what kind of ending are you expecting or want?**

**Happy?**

**Angst (basically sad)?**

**Or would prefer alternate endings (so that would be four alternate endings I'd have to post). Hit that review button and let me know! If no one says, then I shall pick and no one shall complain! **

I think bolding words catches people's attention. ;D I dunno if it works but, meh. Onwards to the chapter!

**STARTSTARTSTART**

"Yes, you can come back at around . . . oh; I think two thirty five is fine. And while you're at it, take a good break before you're back."

As the driver drove off, Takeru gave a smile and waved. Kaoru watched silently but as Takeru turned around to face him, he could tell that the young twin was confused at his actions.

Once they made it up the numerous steps (Kaoru took the liberty to remember how many steps there were: 42), Takeru decided to explain. "I try to keep a good relationship with everyone. It's so hard," he laughed before he continued, "It's so hard to remember who's who."

Kaoru blinked. Takeru actually tried to keep good relationships with people that work for him? Before the Host Club had met Haruhi, they couldn't grasp that kind of concept, especially Hikaru and Kaoru. It was easy to understand now, but Takeru was actually serious.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

The Host Club had scattered in the library once they had arrived (1). To be truthful, it seems they all got hooked on their own type of books. Hunny was in the aisle of books that had information on how to bake cakes, cookies, desserts. And Mori supervised Hunny's search for these books. Kyouya was in the section that had content on his newest hobby: stock markets. Tamaki was throwing a tantrum about the fact they had no books on _him_!

"How dare they? Those ragamuffins! Those ruffians! How do they not know the name of the Souh Tamaki!? Kyouya--" And immediately, Kyouya seem to pop out of nowhere to silence the upset blonde while explaining to the librarian that things were fine.

But the only member of the club that wasn't too thrilled with book hunting was Hikaru. Well, he was looking the aisle that he thought might interest Kaoru, but there was no avail.

Tamaki had wandered off, whimpering, in search for a corner to mope in (2). His own friend's library had did a lot of damage to his ego and well, he needed to repair it by him self.

He dragged his feet along gloomily. After what seemed like hours to the Host Club King, his eye twitched with uncertainty. Was that . . . what he thought it was? A corner, maybe? He leaned forward on his toes, eyes narrowing as he struggled to figure out if that was a corner or a wall (that was tricking him).

After moments of struggling, had he decided that indeed, it was a corner! As he skipped down the row of books giddily, he began repeating his newest mantra of the day, 'A corner! A nice corner of solitude!'

Just as he half-leaped towards the corner had two peopled crossed his path and he leaped right on top of them. The first to jump to his feet to complain was Tamaki. But when he saw that Kaoru and another familiar face was facing the opposition direction on their stomachs, sprawled out, he began to step backwards.

Slowly Kaoru lifted him self up and began to turn around, but by then, whomever they had bumped into was long gone. He shrugged the eerily feeling that maybe it was one of the Host Club members he had bumped into and helped Takeru to his feet.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Tamaki had returned to Kyouya with a rather large lump on his head, stammering about something that Kyouya could barely make it. The way that Tamaki was talking seemed urgent so he had decided to have the librarian have the rest of the Host Club head over to them.

When they finally came, Hunny immediately spoke out, "Kyou-chan, do you think I can borrow this book? They have really good sweets in here. And I think I want to have our chefs make some when I get home. Is that a good idea?" Kyouya blinked. What had Hunny just said? Slowly, he nodded his head, agreeing to whatever he had said and then clapped softly to gain the Club's attention.

He turned to Tamaki, hoping that whatever he was something they could understand.

"IthinkIjustsawKaoru!Idon'tknowthough!IhadranintohimandsomeoneelsebutyouguyswouldhavegotmadifKaoruhadsawmeorImighthavedidsomethingstupidsoIcanbackhereand--"

Kyouya almost automatically slapped his hand over Tamaki's mouth. He paused, wanting for Tamaki to calm down and then removed his hand. He tried again, and this time, Kyouya simply stuffed the book that he was reading into his mouth, sighing.

Tamaki was of no help right now.

"I think I just saw Kaoru . . . ! I don't know though! I had ran into him and someone else but you guys would have got mad if Kaoru had saw me or I might have did something stupid so I can back here and." All eyes turned to Hunny. How did he . . . ? Hunny simply giggled at everyone's amazement.

Hikaru shook his head, no longer wanting to know how the short Host Club member was able to do that. "So, milord, you saw Kaoru?" A mixture of anger and anxiousness was heard in his voice. Anger because Tamaki didn't do anything to stop Kaoru (but he knew that Tamaki might have screwed up like he said, so that was okay) and anxious because Kaoru, whom he hadn't seen in two days (3), was in the same library as him.

Tamaki simply nodded. It was kind of hard to talking with a large, 567 page book in your mouth.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Kaoru? You're quiet."

Kaoru had to silently chuckle at this very bad, unintended pun. "I'm in a library. Aren't I suppose to be?" Takeru chuckled to him self at this. Smiling, he shook of the bad pun and tried again, "No. I mean, before you found this book and we sat down to read. Something wrong?"

"Well," Kaoru tried a new approach. Being open with people. "I think that the person that we ran into was a member of that Club I was talking about earlier."

Blinking, the blonde closed his book shut and placed his hands neatly on top of the book. "So, someone you know is here? Why didn't you say so? Let's go--" Takeru pushed his chair back to stand up, pulling out his cell phone (4). But Kaoru immediately yanked at Takeru's arm, tugging Takeru back into his seat. Unfortunately for Takeru, he missed the seat, falling under the table, head hitting his seat.

BAM!

"Oh," Kaoru stood up, and rushed to the other side of the table, holding up a most likely unconscious Takeru. "Hey, can you hear me?"

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

BAM!

While all other visitors of the library continued their reading, ignoring the loud noise, all eyes of the Host Club turned in the direction of the noise. Everyone scrambled quietly, but stealthily in fashioned manner to the location of the 'bam' that everyone was sure they had heard.

Hikaru seemed to be almost ahead of Host Club by a few feet, painfully obvious that he was anxious and desperate that this was going to lead him to Kaoru.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Hey, Takeru . . ." Kaoru still happened to be holding said unconscious blonde. And said unconscious blonde still happened to be unconscious, not that Kaoru was willing to admit it. How was he going to apologize to him? This was oh so very ironic.

He learned forward, searching Takeru's face for any signs of death. Oh. Duh. He was still breathing. Kaoru chuckled to him self for overreacting. Somewhere in the midst of his mind an image of Hikaru appeared. The younger twin laughed to him self a second time, thinking how _funny_ it'd be if he was here. Or the Host Club for that fact.

Frowning, Kaoru brushed a strand of Takeru's hair that was tickling his face. Suddenly, he began to stand up but stopped, his hand still in place, Kaoru's eyes flashed open, feeling he was being watched.

And a very shocked and jealous Hikaru happened to be standing there (along with the Host Club).

-- **End Chapter 0.7, Another Wrong Assumption **

**Please heed the author's note in the beginning. Or you have no say in how the ending for this fanfiction will end. (And for those who may be confused, no **_**Changes**_** isn't coming to an end anytime soon. At least that's what I plan for. But who knows. I just want to know what ending you guys want. After all, I think you guys at least deserve that.)**

(1) The Host Club had arrived in the library before Takeru and Kaoru. Just to let you know.

(2) Tamaki needs his corner. He. Just. Does. Don't ask. -sweatdrop-

(3) I don't know. I just felt the need to point out that Kaoru hasn't showered in two days. -chuckles-

(4) He took his cell phone out so that he could have Kaoru call the Host Club to tell them that they were here.

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't all that great. I kind of rushed it. But, hopefully, it's good enough for you guys?

But I do wonder . . . can Hikaru finally act mature and hide his feelings, calmly demanding an explanation or will he have an outburst, assuming something ridiculous and scare Kaoru off again (like before, in chapter three, Wrong Assumption)? Leading the Host Club and Hikaru back to square one?

Anyway, hit that review button! See you next chapter!


	8. IMPORTANT Author's Note 1

**Author's Note**: **READ THE WHOLE NOTE CAREFULLY (I cannot stress this enough). It'll save you the trouble of getting confused. I'll end this vote in ten days. And also, there's an extra Author's Note at the end, but that's regarding InvaderDibby or anyone interested in betaing. **

In the previous chapter, I stated something about a vote. Well, not all the choices were listed. So, I'm adding/editing the choices for the vote.

(This is a vote for the ending of this fanfiction, incase anyone is clueless.)

This Author's Note is here because . . . Because there was something funky with FFdotnet, and for me, it doesn't show my other choices. And there was typo too. I just wanted to make it clear. **And this will be the chapter that'll count your vote**. **So review this chapter (with your vote). Sorry if I got your hopes up or anything or inconvenienced you.**

(And if you're wondering when I'll update? Check my profile, scroll down after CHAPTER/FANFICTION NEWS and you should see the title, HOW I UPDATE. Now, you won't have to second guess how I update anymore. And if you read about how I update already then good for you!)

You're voting on Changes' possible endings.

**Possible choices**:

(Read them over. Don't be quick to pick.)

Happy -- By happy, I mean a little fluffy, but like a love-happy. If that makes any sense. I'm not the type of person to do happy, fluffy stuff . . . **so if you pick happy, define your version of 'happy' and maybe I'll use it. This is one chapter.**

Sad (Angst) -- Well, when I use the word Angst, someone's either going to die or someone is going to be tortured in a sadist way (-coughTAKERUpossiblycough-). Because, well, I have a little sadist side when it comes to angst or fan-related things. -cough- Don't let that change your mind about this! Because if I had to choose, this is the one I pick. I love doing angst as you can see. -pokes profile- The genres have Angst in it. **This is one chapter.**

Realistic -- Exactly what it says. I am a usually logical and realistic person, but when it comes to fan related things, well, all I can say is I'll do my best and may get help with this from my more logical friend. **This is one chapter.**

Combine -- Well, I may just end up doing this. So, I'd combine all three choices above (i.e., happy, sad, realistic) to form some kind of ending. This would totally be challenging. **This is one chapter.**

Alternate endings (meaning, **each** choice as a **different** chapters) -- That means, I'd do all of the above. A happy ending, a sad ending, a realistic one, and combine and each one would be a **separate** chapter. Meaning, regardless of what you guys pick, you get what you voted for! Yay! This is basically the 'all of the above' choice. **This is four chapters.**

**Yes, Combine and Alternate Endings are completely different choices. Combine gives you one chapter with three of the choice (sad, happy, and realistic) combined together while Alternate endings gives you all of the choices (sad, happy, realistic, and combine) and each choice is a separate chapter (which is a total of four chapters/possible endings). **

I hope you understand.

I don't want your votes to be pointless, but I may just do Alternate Ending. I'm very fickle. I loved the idea of having you guys pick the ending, but now I just realized how awesome it'd be to do all of the choices (i.e., Alternate Endings). But, only time and my fickle brain will tell. Until next chapter!

**No, this is not mandatory, but if you want a say in how this fanfiction ends, you'd do your best to hit that review button!**

**And I'm sorry if I'm repeating my self or the bolding is annoying (or anything I accidentally put in caps). But I do not want anyone to be confused. And if you are, do not be hesitant to contact me!**

**EXTRA Author's Note**: This is to InvaderDibby. So you don't have to read this unless you are bored or interested in betaing.

As for your offer on the beta thing I'll think about it (I actually am still thinking about it). Don't take this personally, but I don't usually like people betaing my fanfiction. At first it made me mad that someone would offer, I took it as an insult (this was a long time ago) but that was because the way the person had typed it, it sounded insulting to me. But I am definitively considering you as a beta. If anyone else is interested, speak now, or forever hold your peace!


	9. Let's Talk

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**Author Note**:Sorry I've been gone for some time. I just needed a break. In a way, most of this fanfiction has taken up my summer vacation. Not that I have a problem with it. But, you know, it's nice to take a break every now and then. Just realize, when I'm back in school . . . things will become more . . . harder to update. -frowns-

Hey. I just noticed that I cause mucho pain to just about everyone in the Host Club. O.o Even this OC of mines. The only ones that haven't got hurt yet are Kyouya, Hunny, Mori, and Hikaru (I think). How sad.

**STARTSTARTSTART**

Yes, Hikaru was jealous and yes, he was jumping to wild assumptions. It was a very hard fact to hide right now. And he was trying his best to do so. The rest of the Host Club stood not to far from where Hikaru was, but enough to give Hikaru the appropriate distance that the Host Club (mostly Kyouya) thought was required.

He clenched and unclenched his fists numerous times just to get his mind off how shaky his legs were at the moment.

Kaoru looked away for a second. 'He probably is thinking something outrageous.'

Kyouya frowned. This was so very childish of the twins. Not to mention that this search has taken up a good chunk of his planning week. He sighed, looking between the both of them.

"Kaoru," Kyouya began, but Hikaru stepped forward, causing the Shadow King to stop.

The younger twin looked down, sighing inwardly to him self. He felt like an outcast that did something wrong and knew that he was about to be hung. He looked up to see that Hikaru had taken a few more steps and then bent down to where Kaoru and the unconscious Takeru were.

Immediately, Kaoru opened his mouth to speak. "Hikaru, I . . . it's not what you think it is." No, he wasn't going to say: "It's not what it looks like." Because there was nothing going on. If anything, Hikaru was probably making up wild scenarios about him and Takeru -- just because his new friend was Takeru. Kaoru was sure he hated Takeru's guts since Takeru opened up a door and hit him in the head and all.

Hikaru looked to Kaoru, and then to Takeru. "He's hurt . . . right?"

"Yea, but -- wha?" He . . . Hikaru didn't remember Takeru? 'Maybe he's just pretending. He's got to be!' Kaoru was very shocked at the situation at hand.

Something's not right here.

'Hikaru's not yelling at me to the point of getting kicked out of the library, nor is he accusing me of being with some other guy. I guess . . .' His gaze wandered to his older twin's eyes and he could very well tell that all he cared right now was that his brother was safe. 'I guess I worried him a lot.' He looked down, ashamed, realizing his selfish and childish antics.

The elder twin's small frown slowly started to disappear. "C'mon. Let's go. We can take your friend back to our home or--"

"No, no!" Hikaru gave a surprised look at Kaoru's quick reply. "His, um, driver is coming in a few minutes." Kaoru said quietly, looking everywhere but at Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded, and turned to the Host Club who seemed to be smiling.

Even Tamaki, who still had the 567 page book in his mouth.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

These past few days have taken a toll on everyone, even just a little. Especially the twins. Ever since Kaoru decided to leave, he hasn't eaten (or showered) and he felt the need to.

Once they returned to the Hitachiin Estate, Kaoru announced to Hikaru that he was going to wash up first.

As he said this, he passed a maid as they entered the front door, asking for her to prepare a light meal and to send it to his room . . . no, their room.

Hikaru watched his brother walk up the steps slowly -- one, two, three -- until he was out of view. Sighing, he leaned against the door, and very slowly forced him self to start after his brother at his own slow and steady pace. The walk down the long hall was tiring, even if you knew were your own room was (Hikaru made a mental note to complain to his mother or a maid, just because).

He pushed open the door to their room and stopped just for a second to listen to the water. It was so soothing. He could see why Kaoru had wanted to take one.

Very carefully, he took Kaoru's knapsack that he had planned to take with him and sat it in a corner and placed his cell phone (which has yet to be washed of Tamaki germs) on the nearest desk and laid on his side.

Ah. The pillow was heavenly and his head had finally ceased its throbbing. Hikaru felt at ease to know that his brother was just a simple walk away. He resumed listening to the water that continued to run in the shower and gave a content sigh. Until his eye lids closed and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep (1).

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Hi-ka-ru,"

'Ugh. Who's calling me?' He felt something poke at his side which annoyed him. So he decided to swat at the thing poking him. Whoever or whatever had stopped its poking.

But it didn't stop calling for him.

"Hi-ka-ru,"

In a sing song voice, too.

This time, Hikaru just decided to block out the voice and pretend like he never acknowledged its existence.

Kaoru sighed. Since when did Hikaru decide to become such a heavy sleeper? He sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. 'Although . . .' His eyes glanced over at him, watching his chest as it would rise and fall. 'He did look pretty drained. I could imagine. Stressing out over me.'

Now he made him self felt guilty of his own actions. He stepped backwards and then turned with eyes still on Hikaru.

He could always come back later. Like, when he was finally awake. Agreeing with his decision, he turned fully and began to exit the room.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Meanwhile, back at the Yamada's residence.

Very slowly, Takeru eyes opened. The reason he wasn't still asleep was due to the noise he was hearing. He tiredly looked over to his left and blinked. One of the maids were about to leave, but stopped when she heard something.

Turning back around, the maid smiled; glad to see that her master was awake and well. "Master Takeru," she started but stopped as she reached into one of her frilly pockets on the dress. "I . . . have something to give to you. A note from a friend, I believe." Her face lightened up when she finally had grabbed hold of it.

She presented the note to Takeru. "The person who brought you back was very kind. I'm not surprised." She said, laughing quietly.

Eagerly, he reached out and took the note away from her. He unfolded it and began to read to him self.

"_I hope you're doing okay. I'm sorry for accidentally causing you to hit your head. I'm back at home now, so you don't have to worry. Thanks for spending those few days with me. I enjoyed it. Maybe we can talk again at Ouran? You could stop by at the Host Club, too! I'd really like that."_

And the message stopped very abruptly. He scanned the note again, and then flipped it over, checking to make sure he didn't miss something. 'Looks like they were being rushed or he rushed him self to write it (2).'

"The boy . . ." Takeru looked up from the note immediately, giving her an attentive look. This shocked the maid, but she continued, "He came by and said you had hit your head. But before he left, he began arguing with one of his group of friends for a pen and a sheet of paper from his notebook (3). He told me to give you this note. I think his name was Ka . . ."

Wait . . . Kaoru had helped him here?

"Kaori?" She guessed hopelessly.

"No, no! It's Kaoru! Did he happen to mention his last name?" She began throwing out random last names that began with an "H".

Eventually, he got a headache from this and excused the maid. He took the towel that she had left behind and draped it on either of his shoulders, grabbing the water bottle she had also left and headed for his computer. Since he couldn't recall Kaoru's last name, he was going to go ahead and research him. It couldn't hurt.

He clicked Ouran High School Host Club's link and smirked.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Hikaru eventually got up. He needed to talk to Kaoru. The last time they had a real talk was . . . it doesn't matter. He just wanted to make things clear with Kaoru.

He passed one of the maids, who was caring a tray of food. He stopped, and watched her walk a few more steps before asking, "Have you seen Kaoru?"

She twirled around, almost dropping the tray. "Um, yes, actually," She carefully removed one of her hands from the tray and pointed at the room she was heading to. "I was to take this tray to him and--"

"Thanks," Hikaru said, cutting her words off. He stalked off towards the room and left the stunned maid behind.

After a few seconds, she blinked, looking down at the tray of food. She then heard footsteps approaching her, so she looked up, only to have the tray taken away from her.

It was Hikaru. "Thanks again."

And with the tray in his hands, he started back off to the room that Kaoru was in.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Sighing, the young twin took his book and placed it off to the side. He lazily sat up and stared down at the open book's cover. He began to wonder. Had Hikaru finally decided to get up? He swung his legs over the bed and stood up, eyes on the room's largest window.

Kaoru began to walk over to the window, his eyes still focusing on the window as he remained in thought.

'Everything should be okay now. And I know Hikaru should be awake and that I should stop avoiding him.'

Yes, Kaoru was avoiding Hikaru. He didn't know what was wrong. He didn't know if he was afraid of talking with him. 'Is that it?' Kaoru's eyes widened at the possible answer.

His trains of thoughts were broken as he heard the door's knob rattle. Someone was coming in. He figured it was the maid that he had asked earlier for a quick bite to eat. So, he didn't bother to turn around to greet her. He rested his elbow on the window's sill, peering out of it, resuming his previous thoughts.

The door shut closed and someone had cleared their throat.

"So, where do you want this?"

Kaoru's eyes grew large as he quickly came to face the very one he was avoiding, Hikaru who was holding the food he requested. He began to walk forward, and then stop to place the plate on the desk next to the bed (that Kaoru was previously rested in).

He took a seat on that bed and looked up to Kaoru. "I think we should talk."

-- **End Chapter 0.8, Let's Talk**

**(Please disregard what I said about the voting's deadline. There will be no deadline until I'm just about to write the final chapter. And I'll make sure to announce that.)**

Huzzah for foot notes.

(1) Well, I'm sure twins would be tired. After all they've been through. It seems logical that they would.

(2) Memory lapses are fun! I just had to do it! Couldn't resist!

(3) Guess who. If so, you win something! Not really though. XD

This chapter was H'okay, I guess. But I needed to give you guys something, since I haven't updated. I've just gone into a hole of depression. Not depression-depression, but I am doubting my writing skills (and drawing skills, although that really has nothing to do with writing) at the moment.

It's alright though.

Anyway, I hope to update soon, until then.


	10. Show Me

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**STARTSTARTSTART**

For the Hitachiin brothers, everything basically went back to normal. Especially within Ouran. They conned and played tricks on Tamaki. They've attempted to somehow mess up Kyouya's calculations. They've played tricks on Haruhi (the supposed heroine) and angered Tamaki which was always fun. All of these things were signs that everything was good and Kaoru was glad that things were going great.

'Actually,' Hikaru was saying one of his lines to the girls in the Host Club. 'I think Hikaru understands me a little better after we talked.'

"_I think we should talk."_

_Kaoru's eyes widened as he watched Hikaru pat the spot beside him on the bed. Somehow, the words "talk" and Hikaru did not mix which caused Kaoru to be very cautious._

_Golden eyes glowing with curiosity, Kaoru anxiously started for the spot next to Hikaru. Taking a seat on the bed, he placed his hands on his lap and his eyes refused to look up to meet his brother's but instead, remained locked on his twiddling hands._

_Hikaru gave an inward sigh, figuring that Kaoru was too nervous to look up and trying to get him to do so would turn out pointless._

_Sighing once more, Hikaru finally found the words that he decided he wanted to begin the conversation with. "Kaoru . . . I'm glad I found you."_

_The younger brother did not look up completely but he did look out of the corner of his eye to see that Hikaru was giving him a 'I've missed you' look, but how was he suppose to respond to that? Kaoru opened his mouth, but Hikaru started to speak again._

"_What . . . what made you leave like that?"_

_This time, Kaoru lifted his head and was meeting Hikaru's gaze._

'_Hikaru -- he . . . he is actually trying to understand me.' Hikaru blinked at the sudden stare that his brother was giving him._

"_Kaoru?"_

_Snapping out of his trance like gaze, Kaoru opened his mouth to speak. "I . . ." If he went easy on Hikaru and just told him that Hikaru that he was fine, his running away and this conversation would be pointless. "I wanted to show you that--"_

_The younger twin stopped to rethink his words. How could he say this without Hikaru becoming too sensitive about it?_

_Kaoru tried again._

"_I was trying to show you that . . ." Hell, what was he trying to show Hikaru? When Kaoru preformed these rash actions, it was out of frustration and anger. And usually when those emotions mix together, it's really hard for one to think things through and have a reason for questions like these._

And he was being just as childish as Hikaru at the time. 

_In that kitchen, at that moment, they both knew that Kaoru was hiding and wasn't going to come out as easily._

_And Kaoru continued these childish antics by taking them father than needed to prove a point that he did not have._

"_I . . ." Hikaru looked to Kaoru when he did not finish his sentence, seeing that he had lower his head just barely, but enough for his hair to hide his eyes from his older twin._

_Maybe it was instinct of being a twin or maybe it was just out of concern or maybe it was both, but Hikaru reached his hand out, pulling Kaoru into a hug. This action not only surprised a wide eyed Kaoru, but a stunned Hikaru. Now realizing what he had did and maybe why he had did it, Hikaru's grip grew tighter._

"_Hi-karu?" asked a shocked Kaoru who was still trying to absorb what had just happened._

"_I think I understand."_

Kaoru snapped out of his gaze only to see all eyes on him: the customers and Hikaru.

"Kaoru," Hikaru had to stall for Kaoru. He had missed his line, but then, the girls would fall for anything. And Hikaru can do anything. Yea, he could come up with anything.

"Kaoru, are you thinking about someone? Maybe me? Or is it someone else you're thinking of?"

'Oh! Hikaru's covering for me.' Kaoru threw on a troubled look and put a hand to his mouth. "O-of course not! I'm sorry Hikaru. But, I'm afraid _you're_ the only one clouding my thoughts." Not one of his best replies or acts, but it'd have to do since he had such little time to recover.

Just as one of the girls and Hikaru were about to speak, Kyouya had showed up and kindly spoke to them, telling them that the Host Club was going to close up soon. Kaoru sunk slowly into his chair. 'Saved by Kyouya.'

Hikaru joined Kaoru, sinking into his seat as well. Kaoru noticed and figured that he was tired too. Or maybe he was getting bored again. The younger twin chuckled to himself. 'Still the same Hikaru.'

"Great job today, eh, Hikaru, Kaoru?" Tamaki stood behind them, hands on his hips, smiling brightly.

Neither twin moved, figuring that something was up. They weren't too sure, but both simply replied, "Shouldn't you be bothering Haruhi?" Then, hearing Tamaki whimper with worry, they simultaneously turned to face Tamaki, giving a smirk. "Or is Haruhi not talking to you again?"

Tears comically started to form at Tamaki's eyes as he chewed on a napkin that seemed to materialize out of air. "N-no!" He defended.

"Humph." Hikaru crossed his arms against his chest while Kaoru crossed either leg over the top of the other one. "Maybe you're sexually harassing your daughter again?" Hikaru suggested in a laid back tone.

"I think you maybe right Hikaru." Kaoru chuckled. Sometimes, Kaoru swore that Hikaru had just a 'creative' mind as milord did.

Hikaru continued his merciless taunting, causing Tamaki to let loose lake of tears. Kaoru held back a laugh, figuring that Hikaru was enjoying him self, he spotted Haruhi attempt to sneak away and walked off to were she was.

Grabbing her sleeve, he yanked her back in the Host Club, smirking. "Oi, why are you leaving so soon?"

"Eh . . . Kaoru." Her face softened and Kaoru let go of her. "Well, the club is over for today. And I really don't feel like getting mixed up in whatever crazy idea you guys have now."

Personally, Kaoru wasn't up for anything too crazy either. And he figured the Host Club felt the same way.

"Oh!" Kaoru snapped out of his thoughts, looking to Haruhi. "Wanna' return his book with me, Kaoru?"

Smiling, he nodded, taking one last peek inside, seeing that Tamaki was in his corner now and that Hikaru was still poking fun at him. Figuring that Hikaru would be fine, Kaoru agreed to walk with Haruhi.

"C'mon, the Club will be fine without us for awhile." Haruhi nodded in agreement, taking a step forward only to fall back flat on her butt.

Kaoru rushed to her side. He looked her over. Nothing was wrong. She had only fallen. Sighing, he helped her up. Once Haruhi muttered a "thank you", both Kaoru and Haruhi's eyes had wandered over to whoever Haruhi had just bumped into.

"Hey," Haruhi began slowly while a stunned Kaoru stood aside. "Isn't that--?"

"Takeru?" Kaoru finished, obviously confused and shocked to see him here. Takeru mentally chuckled, guessing Kaoru forgot that they both go to the same school.

Both Host Club members glanced at each other with uncertainty as Takeru dug through his pockets as he had just realized he wanted to show Kaoru something. Kaoru put a hand on Takeru's shoulder, causing the blonde to stop his actions and look up.

"Yes, Kaoru?"

Haruhi watched. 'They are awfully friendly. I wonder why Kaoru seems so anxious to get away from the Host Club now. Did Hikaru approve of their friendship?'

The truth was Kaoru was very anxious and just because of that reason. He wasn't sure if Hikaru would mind Takeru and him being friends and he wasn't why Hikaru didn't remember Takeru from before (1).

Clearing his thoughts, Kaoru spoke up, "Uh . . . uh, Haruhi and I, we're about to go to the library (2). Wanna' come?"

But Kaoru didn't even give Takeru a chance to reply, let alone open his mouth.

"You do? Great! C'mon, Takeru, Haruhi, let's go!"

Frowning, Haruhi held up a finger to protest, but was shoved off in the general direction of the library. She skidded to a stop, whirled around and began to speak but stopped her self, seeing Takeru being pushed along.

Giving a heavy sigh, Haruhi led the way with a confused Takeru being pushed along by an uneasy Kaoru.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

After eighteen hurtful words, eleven stabs to Tamaki's ego, and one large puddle of tears from Tamaki had Hikaru finally stopped his taunting. Tamaki was now in the fetal position, in his most adored corner, surrounded by a concerned Hunny and Mori.

Meanwhile, Hikaru sulked his way over to a couch, sighing. The only reason Hikaru had stopped his merciless mocking was because he noticed Kaoru was gone again.

What the hell!? He gave a long and frustrated sigh. He had just found Kaoru, only to have him leave again. The only thing is, this time; Hikaru really and truly was clueless as to why.

"Kaoru's missing."

He blinked once, and then a second time, looking up above him to see only Kyouya. He let his head return to his normal position.

"So, you noticed too?" Hikaru asked, eyes scanning the gloomy side of the room, aka Tamaki's side of the room.

Ever since Tamaki's legs started cramping, he actually got out of the fetal position and managed to draw up a chalk line ('where'd he get the chalk?' Kyouya would wonder), announcing that no one is to bother him or cross the "King in Mourning" line. After that, he shooed Hunny and Mori away, lay on his side, legs to his chest, soaked with his own tears.

If it weren't for Kaoru's absence, he would've laughed silly. 

Really, it was such a pathetic sight to see.

Kyouya must have noticed Tamaki's actions because the Shadow King was staring blankly at the blonde.

Kyouya sighed, bringing a frustrated hand to his forehead. He looked over to the slouching Hikaru and nodded, "Kaoru will be back. I'm sure he's off to the library again."

Hikaru looked up at Kyouya, reassuring him that he's not worried anymore.

Kyouya knew he was lying.

Hikaru was never any good at lying without Kaoru.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"So, Takeru, what brings you here?"

Takeru hummed a reply not looking up from the book he had borrowed.

Kaoru sighed. Was Takeru that engrossed in the book that he couldn't answer a simple question?

"Why were you--?"

"I know what you said." The blonde said, removing the book from his face, smiling. He gave a thoughtful look and took either hand to reach into his left pocket, pulling out two folded sheets of paper. "Here."

Slowly, he took both sheets of paper and opened the first one. "Hey!" His face lit up and exclaimed after a minute went by. He held it up and looked over to Takeru. "You still have this? The letter I wrote?" Something about that made Kaoru giddy.

He didn't know if Takeru nodded in reply or not, but he took the letter and placed it behind the other one. However, the next sheet of paper caused an eye twitch and a small blush graced his cheeks.

"But . . . what is--"

It was a collage of photos of him self. It was from one of the most recent album Kyouya released of the Host Club's members. But this one, this one Kyouya decided to call it, "The Life of the Hitachiin Twins: Kaoru" (Kaoru figured there was probably a separate one for Hikaru).

One the small pictures were of him with no shirt on. From the looks of it, Kaoru may have been just finished taking a shower. He had a towel in one hand, a water bottle in the other. Fortunately for Kaoru, he had on pants, but they were barely zipped.

And that was just one of the pictures (Kaoru had scanned over them; they weren't as bad as the one he had just saw). He gave Takeru a look that practically screamed, "why do you even have this!?"

Really, Kaoru was starting to wonder where Kyouya even had the chance to take these pictures.

"Oh," Takeru looked up, his eyes closed with a simple smile plastered to his face. "Is that what you do in your club? You . . . take pictures and sell them on your club's website?"

"No!" Kaoru exclaimed, the blush still remained on his cheek.

Takeru opened his eyes, staring at Kaoru's red face, his smile now a smirk. "Then, care to tell me? Enlighten me?" Takeru had taken a few steps forward, causing Kaoru to step back until he had bumped into the wall. Kaoru looked back, only to have Takeru grip his chin. The blonde learned onto Kaoru, and breathed on his ear. "Show me?" (2)

He saw Kaoru freeze almost completely under him.

He pushed him self off of Kaoru and then helped him stand up. "C'mon. Let's go take you to your brother."

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

The club was quiet. The only ones left in there were Tamaki, Kyouya, and Hikaru. Hunny and Mori had to leave because of martial arts and kendo practice. Tamaki still remained on his side of the room, but he had stopped his pointless crying, and Hikaru and Kyouya were thankful for it.

Kyouya glanced at his watch, frowning. "Hikaru, we're going to have to leave. I--"

Hikaru sighed, nodding. Kyouya gave a look of sympathy and looked up and over at Tamaki. Kaoru was sure troublesome these days.

Hikaru stood up, glancing at Tamaki and give a small chuckle. He stood before the door and just as he was about to grip the handle, the door had opened already and Hikaru had came face to face with Kaoru.

"Uh, Kaoru--"

"Kaoru, what's the matter?" Takeru had opened the door fully. "Oh."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Kyouya was watching attentively too, notebook in hand.

The eldest of the twins was mainly quiet because he was in thought. 'Why does he look familiar? I know he's the guy Kaoru was with in the library. But, where else have I met him? (3)'

A hand was shoved in Hikaru's general direction. Kaoru was standing next to Hikaru now, tapping him on his shoulder. "Hikaru? This is my friend. You know, the one you met at Ouran--" He paused, rethinking his choice in library, forcing a smile. "You met him at the Ootori library. Remember?"

Hikaru stared down at Takeru's hand as if it had rabies on it. Unwillingly, he took the blonde's hand, gripping on it with much force.

Takeru twitched, giving a fake smile. "My, you have such a . . . strong hand shake."

Kaoru gave a panicked look, worried that Hikaru may bruise, or even worse, break Takeru's hand!

"Why thank you." Hikaru faked a smile as well.

And Kaoru could see right through it. He sighed. He knew he wasn't going to being to avoid this for long. Good thing he was getting it over with.

-- **End Chapter 0.9, Show Me**

**(1) When Hikaru had found Kaoru, he didn't notice that Takeru was the same Takeru that had hit Kaoru. But Kaoru's worried that over-protective Hikaru won't approve of their friendship which is why he's anxious (to move away from the Club as quickly as possible). -nodnod, smile-**

**(2) Haruhi had gone home after they went to the library. Right now, Kaoru and Takeru are walking back to the Host Club. Also, Takeru very well knows what the Host Club does. He's just being a tease, or as you HikaruKaoru fans are thinking right now, an ass.**

**(3) Ah, trips down memory lane. C'mon, Hikaru, you don't remember? -laughs-**

Well, this was a bit rushed.

But hope you enjoy it! X3


	11. a Strong Rivalry and Uncertainty

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**Author note**: Sorry for the late update. Not that three hours makes a huge difference right? Well, anyway, I'm sick. And I'm on a crap diet that consists of jell-o, juice, popsicles, apples, rice, and toast. Ugh. I want normal food! If only I weren't sick. Let's all hope that my being sick won't affect me . . .

-looks up- Or the fanfiction.

I've been told that if I threw up anymore, I'd have to go to the hospital -- and I don't wanna'! Hospital equals lack of update! Lack of update equals bad! DX

**STARTSTARTSTART**

"Oi! Wait a minute, Hikaru!"

Kaoru repeated his protest over, and over, and over, but unfortunately for the young twin, Hikaru wasn't listening. That wasn't the only unfortunate thing. His wrist was starting to hurt. Ever since they left the Ouran's grounds, somewhere in Hikaru's somewhat twisted brain had he decided that it'd be peachy keen to drag him around like a rag doll.

And once they were in the car, Hikaru would sit Kaoru down first, but as soon as he was seated, he would latch back onto Kaoru which, in Kaoru's opinion, was frankly annoying.

Once their feet were back on the ground (namely, on the Hitachiin Estate's ground), Hikaru went back to dragging Kaoru about.

Yes, Kaoru had much patience. Yes, Kaoru was generally an understanding person, but, dragging him from place to place, without saying a word, and repeating this mad process, there was no patience or understanding!

Somehow, Kaoru managed to snap his wrist back; he stumbled back, giving Hikaru an irritated look.

"What?"

Hikaru straighten him self and gave a look of pure confusion.

"_What?_"

Hikaru's features had a downcast atmosphere to it but he tried his best to hide it. "Ah, excuse me, Kaoru." With that said, Hikaru turned, his back now facing Kaoru as he slowly began to shuffle away from him.

What? Kaoru found him self staring after his dear brother. What just happened?

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

In a well air conditioned room, sat a puzzled blond. What is wrong with me? That was the question that aimed wander aimlessly around his thoughts ever since he and the two twins left Ouran.

"_So, Hikaru is it. Glad we met." That same fake smile remained. He opened his eyes to see that Kaoru was tugging at Hikaru to move. Takeru titled his head to the side in confusion. "'s something the matter, Kaoru?"_

_Kaoru looked up with the face that equaled a child that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "N-no. Everything is fine. We--"_

"We_--" Hikaru interrupted, emphasizing on the word "we" while stepping in front of Kaoru in a very defensive way, giving Kaoru's friend a frown of disapproval. "We are about to leave. You should do the same, Takeru."_

_Takeru gave a frown and glare that matched Hikaru's. "Ah. I see. Thank you for your concern, Hikaru."_

_His frown grew when he saw something he clearly disliked. Hikaru. He was close to Kaoru. Too close if you asked him. Whispering something into Kaoru's ear while occasionally side glancing, and smirking at the fuming blonde. Kaoru nodded and mouthed "okay" while scurrying off._

_Silently, they both stood, staring each other down. Each side refused to blink or make the slightest movement. Hikaru tensed since Takeru spoke first, "So, you wish to speak to me alone, why?"_

"_Well," Hikaru put a hand on his hip, shaking his head. "I personally dislike the fact that we are meeting just now."_

_Takeru pursed his lips. "Is that so? Well, it's not like we're _dating_. We're just _good friends_ that really enjoy each other's company." And all of these words Hikaru suddenly loathed, but agreed with him._

"_Yes." He nodded. "You're _not _dating. I intend to keep it that way."_

Takeru let out a laugh. Was this guy serious? "Well, I don't see how you plan to do that. Especially when you can't seem to keep track of your own twin." He took one step, then two, and then a third one. Their faces mere inches apart. "Why don't you let me take care of him? I'll do a much better job. He'd be in good hands."

_And that did it. That broke the last nerve. Hikaru reached out, his hand connecting with Takeru's jaw. The halls echoed the sound of Hikaru punching his jaw, and Takeru falling to the floor with a loud "thud". Hikaru started his way over to Takeru, kneeling before him. _

_His voice was dangerously low. "Don't." He started. "Don't you _ever _say that to me." When Takeru turned his head to the side and scoffed, Hikaru, out of pure rage, grabbed onto his collar, lifting him up. "Do I make myself clear?" He didn't bother to wait for a reply and released him, hoping that when his head hit the ground that it'd crack open._

He winced at the memory, clutching the very jaw Hikaru had hit. It wasn't anything serious, but, damn, it hurt like hell.

All of the maids were surprised. Takeru was generally a nice person. He'd get along with anyone. He was going to try with Hikaru. But after that incident, he figured that he was now an enemy. Even if it wasn't obvious to Hikaru's eyes, it was very obvious to him.

Hikaru didn't just care for his brother. He really _loved_ him.

Sighing, he nudged his computer's mouse, and his eyes roamed over his room until his eyes laid upon the picture that Kaoru had gotten so worked up over. That was actually a nice picture. Maybe he should start a collection. Once the screen's desktop showed up, Takeru began typing furiously away at message he was going to send to (1).

Maybe he could arrange a deal with this "Shadow King" of Ouran's Host Club for all the pictures he had of Kaoru (2).

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"_Why don't you let me take care of him? I'll do a much better job. He'd be in good hands."_

The sudden flashback of Takeru's words caused him to hide a growl deep in his throat. How dare that bastard! The words replayed in his mind as he mocked Takeru's words, tapping rather loudly at the desk before him. What bothered him the most out of his conversation with Takeru was the fact that he intended on dating Kaoru now.

Hikaru stood up, pacing over to the room's window. 'Or maybe he was making some sick joke.' If Takeru intended on making Hikaru frantic about this situation, then he succeeded.

The door had creaked open as Hikaru sat down on the bed nearest the window, looking up, meeting Kaoru's questioning eyes. "Hikaru," He sighed to him self. He knew what Kaoru was asking about to ask. "Is everything okay?"

Hikaru chuckled at Kaoru's antics. "You know, it's okay to sit down. And stop pretending like you don't know me." The fact that Kaoru remained standing by the door and that he was being short and precise -- it gave off a vibe that Kaoru was uncomfortable or he was not sure of something.

Kaoru nodded, starting over to the bed and taking a seat by Hikaru. "Now, is what okay?"

"I'm just asking about you and Takeru. Isn't he great?" Kaoru asked, kicking his feet back and forth. He stopped and turned to face Hikaru. "You know, he helped me when I ran away." Hikaru gave a shocked look. Kaoru waved his hands. "Oh, no! I mean, when I got lost _after_ running away. Knowing me, I'd probably still be wandering around that neighborhood."

Hikaru frowned, 'So that's why he figures he can date Kaoru. 'Cause he owes him, or some stupid reason like that.' Kaoru noticed the troubled look on his brother's face. He placed his hand on top of Hikaru's hand, his eyes meeting with his twin.

Hikaru easily could tell that Kaoru's eyes had a meaning behind it. Something along the lines of, "Don't worry" or "What's wrong?" Hikaru inwardly smiled a small smile and shook his head.

He figured that he had feelings for his younger twin, but he wasn't sure of it. Many would call it denial, but he _wasn't_ sure. He wasn't sure if it was brotherly love or the type of love that Takeru claims he has for Kaoru.

Biting his lip, he looked to Kaoru, not sure if he should say anything more. It'd be wrong not to say anything since he was the one that encouraged this conversation after all. Kaoru noticed Hikaru's sudden movement, eyes focusing attentively on him.

He looked eager. "What?" Kaoru asked, just as eager as he figured Hikaru to be.

"You know I love you, right?"

Kaoru was taken aback at the question. He nodded, becoming more serious with Hikaru. "Of course!" Kaoru replied. It was odd. Did Hikaru doubt their bond? Or was it something else? "And you know I love you, too, right?" Kaoru asked as an afterthought.

"So, then, do you love . . ." For some reason his voice box stopped him from continuing his sentence and name that was to follow after. "Him?" He clenched and unclenched his fists many times before actually opening his mouth to speak, "Takeru, damnit! Do you love him, too?"

Once again, Kaoru was stunned. What caused him to think this? Was -- "Yes," He frowned at Hikaru. "As a friend." -- Was Hikaru jealous? "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Apparently so, because Hikaru didn't even look at him or reply to his question. Kaoru could only sigh with relief. Was that what this was all about? Takeru? "You know Hikaru; I wouldn't -- I couldn't pick him over you. I told you, I _love _you. You come first because you've been there for me always."

'Hm?' Kaoru looked up, forcing back a blush. Two maids and one of their butlers stood there. One maid was teary eyed while the other two only smiled; obviously they had listened in on their conversation.

Kaoru rushed over to them, asking how much they had heard and in unison they replied, "All of it." His shoulders drooped while they only laughed at him. "It was beautiful." Commented the younger maid. "Oh, master Hikaru and Kaoru. It's time to eat lunch. Come down when you're ready."

Speaking of which, Kaoru was very hungry as he gave a sheepish laughter. "Okay, okay." He turned to Hikaru. "Coming, Hikaru?"

Hikaru was caught off guard at the sudden question (he was off in thought), but recovered quickly, waving a reassuring hand. "I-I'll be down in a second." Kaoru gave a smile that made Hikaru's heart flutter. Once Hikaru was sure all four had gone down, he hung his head.

"I think . . ." He placed his face in his hands. "I think I love you more than you and I know, Kaoru."

-- **End Chapter 1.0, a Strong Rivalry and Uncertainty **

**Footnotes!**

**(1) You should all know who this is. -coughKYOUYAcough-**

**(2) Does Takeru sound stalker-ish? If so, good, because I'm aiming for that. When it comes to the end of the story, that stalker-ish vibe may come in handy.**

Also, you know that voting thing? Never mind. I think I'm going to stick with Alternate Endings choice. That way, like anonymous reviewer, Insane Teddy Bear suggested, "Everyone can just select a chapter and decided how they want the story to end."

So, yeah. I wanna' know how many people currently have a strong dislike, and don't particularly fancy Takeru. Or in other words, who hates his guts? -smiles- I wanna' know if I made anyone dislike him.

Yush. The twins shared a moment. X3 I'm still trying to develop Takeru's character too, but that's going well for now.

Thanks for reading! Review (on the story and Takeru)!


	12. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**Author Note**: You know what? Not once did I stop to thank you guys for staying with me for and reviewing. I can't believe it. DX

Sorry!

From the bottom of my heart, I thank you. It makes me happy to know some people out there like this fanfiction.

Also, at this rate, the fanfiction may have more chapters than I anticipated. I hope that doesn't attract less people from reading.

And to our newest fan of this fanfiction, _Neokura_: Yes. I intend to make Kaoru have more than a friendship with Takeru. -pokes summary- So no worries (I just need to start developing their relationship). -laughs- Dunno how long that'll last, but it'll happen. And as for the reaction thing, I'll see what I can do. X3

I promise guys, this is the last long and unnecessary author note!

**STARTSTARTSTART**

Day one of the battle for an oblivious Kaoru's heart began to who can keep each other away from Kaoru the longest.

Takeru began with threats that were small. Even though Takeru and did not have many classes with Kaoru, he intended to see that he pissed off Hikaru. Such as today, for an example, in a class that he and the twins shared, Takeru decided it'd be okay to throw suggestive glances at Kaoru -- right in front of Hikaru (1).

And just as the class would come to an end, he would dash for the door. Hikaru would never be able to catch him.

If Takeru would bring up a question similar to "Why didn't you try to catch me?" Hikaru simply reply with a "Your desk is closer to the door, you cheat!"

During the passing periods Takeru would attempt to search for Kaoru in the crowds, but because of his dash out the door he figured that Hikaru was leaching onto Kaoru tightly. Narrowing his eyes, he focused on a certain pair. And his assumption was correct.

They were hugging it wasn't anything to special. But . . . Hikaru was really getting into it. Takeru's eyes widen as he watched Hikaru move his mouth over Kaoru's neck and nip at it gently. At some point, Takeru's blood boiled as he frowned upon his actions.

Then there was lunch time and today, the Host Club wished to have their lunch in the music room. So, this time, Takeru couldn't come, but once again, something decided to delay them.

"Kaoru," Hikaru groaned. "Can you believe it!? The teacher wants to 'have a quick chat' with me!"

Kaoru could only laugh. It was obvious that Hikaru wasn't sure what he did. To tell the truth, Kaoru didn't know either why either which bother him because it was strange. He usually knew why.

Replacing his frown with a smile, he patted Hikaru's back. "Ah, don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing too bad. So, come on. I'll go in with you." Kaoru took a step forward but stopped when Hikaru didn't follow after. Kaoru's the type to catch on quick, and soon frowned along with Hikaru. "I see. I can't come in."

Hikaru noticed Kaoru's depressed features and out of "habit", cupped his chin, pulling him close. "Don't worry. It won't be that long!" Both their eyes widen at the sudden act as Hikaru pushed away first, obviously embarrassed, not to mention confused.

"Just wait for me out here, okay?"

But Hikaru had said those words five minutes ago.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU  
**

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes had gone by.

"Kaoru?" 

He turned around to come to face Takeru. His shoulders drooped a bit, frowning at the fact that it wasn't Hikaru instead. "Ah, hello Takeru." The blond took a seat by the younger twin, staring at him with worry.

"What's up? Why the face?"

"Well, you see," Both their heads turned to the teacher's room. "Hikaru was announced to see one of the teachers. But he hasn't come back yet. I just hope everything's fine."

Takeru licked his lips, trying to force back a smirk. "Oh! I'm sure he's fine!" His reply was a little louder than he had hopped for, but he saw that Kaoru paid it no attention. "By the way, let's go get a quick bite to eat." He saw that Kaoru wasn't going to move without Hikaru.

'Ah, think Takeru, think! Oh.'

He smiled. "You know, since your brother and I are good friends, I'm sure he would approve of me just getting you something to eat. (2)" Of course his smile was a fake smile. "I'm also sure he wouldn't want you hungry either. C'mon, let's go."

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Hikaru was sitting in front of the history teacher; apparently he had an impatient vibe because the teacher decided it'd be best to get straight to the point. "So, Hikaru, I hear you're having trouble."

He twitched at the statement, shifting in his seat with discomfort. "No," He paused. "No trouble that I know of."

The teacher started to wonder if Hikaru was just making things more difficult. 'He and his brother are rather well known as mischievous ones.' She sat back, sighing. "Well, a friend of yours had told me you were having difficulty with our current lesson. Is this not true?"

"I told you already!" His voice raised more than he had wished for it to, because he sunk back in his chair at his teacher's glare.

"Now, if there will be no more outbursts." She settled in her seat, sitting in a firm posture. "Since I have a feeling you do not wish to speak of these matters with me any further I will just assign your friend to tutor you. You may tell him so at lunch."

He stood, rushing for the door, completely ignoring what she had just said. "Okay, whatever." He gripped the door's knob, but did not open it at a sudden thought that flashed through his mind. "Teacher?"

She looked up, giving a small hum to show that she was listening.

"Just who is this friend that I shall be seeing?"

She placed her pencil done and chuckled. "Oh, that very kind lad with blonde hair and the loveliest brown colored eyes." Hikaru twitched at the description. He twirled around, making his way back over to her desk. The sudden movement had startled her, but she continued nonetheless. "I-I do believe his name was . . . Yameda? Yamada . . . Yamada Takeru? (3)"

'That bastard!'

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Hmm?" Kaoru looked up from his food, only to inch away since Takeru let out a rather violent sneeze (4). "Uh, bless you!" Kaoru began to fumble around in his pocket as embarrassed Takeru held his hands to his face. He thanked Kaoru, smiling.

Slowly, Kaoru's smile disappeared when he suddenly remembered his twin. "What time is it?" He turned to glance at the clock and gasped. "Hey, where's Hikaru? Did he even get lunch?!" Kaoru stood up, gazing in the direction they had came from.

Takeru gave bit down on his bottom lip. 'Even when Hikaru's away, he gives him attention. How am I going to beat that?' He watched Kaoru began to take a step to go off in search of Hikaru, but he reached out, pulling Kaoru back and onto his lap.

"H-hey, what are you doing?!" Stammered a frantic Kaoru.

Takeru smiled at his small shock. "I'm just holding my friend. Why?" He smirked inwardly as he put on a hurt face. "Does . . . does it bother you?" His smirk grew when he got the reaction he wanted out of Kaoru.

He shook his head, shifting a little, trying to seem unaffected. "No, but we should go search for Hikaru. I'm worried." Unintentionally, Kaoru put on a small puppy face of his own. Takeru's mouth almost dropped as he forced him self not to jump Kaoru right then and there.

'Wow, he's just so cute!'

Instead, Takeru pulled Kaoru closer to him so that he could snuggle his cheek. His actions caused Kaoru's face to go red as he just sat there, not resisting nor encouraging the blonde boy. 'Is this why Hikaru's jealous?' He closed his eyes. 'Takeru is . . . hot and all. I can't believe all those times he was being affectionate was his way of saying he -- argh! Then, he likes me? (5)'

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Hikaru never did show up for lunch nor was he saw any time after lunch. Two periods after lunch, apparently the teacher decided that since he was lying about not needing help and that he wouldn't get any help from Takeru she'd just have to help him her self.

And help him she did.

She had finally let Hikaru go. "My, Hikaru, you catch on quite fast. Maybe you won't require another session." He decided it would be wise to keep his mouth close before she reconsidered. He waved, giving a barely noticeable smile and dashed down the hall to his next class.

School was almost finished and he had barely seen Kaoru today. 'Damn that Takeru!'

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

He had finally met up with Kaoru at the school's gates. Kaoru also had a message to give Hikaru.

"Hmm? Who's it from Kaoru?"

The younger twin shrugged, giving a yawn. "I don't know. It says from a friend of Kaoru's but it's addressed to you." Hikaru titled his head and blinked. "Isn't it usually addressed to the friend? Are you sure?"

Kaoru gave a shrug again, not really too interested in the letter. "I don't know. Open it."

He nodded, unfolding the sheet of paper.

'Dear Hikaru,

So . . . the battle between us has already begun. I think you should give up though. I told you already, I'd do a better job of caring for Kaoru. Oh yes. And just so this is like a real battle we can keep score on this paper.' And the score was simple.

Friend of Kaoru's: One

Hikaru: Zero

-- **End Chapter 1.1, The Battle Begins**

**(1) H'okay, picture it. There are three desks. Kaoru's in the middle, Takeru is on the left, and Hikaru is to the right.**

**(2) I hope you know he's lying! DX**

**(3) Wow. I sure love making the people in this fanfiction stupid. -laughs-**

**(4) I know in Anime and Manga, when someone sneezes, someone is usually talking about you. I dunno if this is true or not, but this is the only way I could think of getting the next scene to start.**

**(5) Mmm. Le'see. Kaoru wasn't ignoring Takeru's signs, but he could -- at that time -- only see him as a friend. Now that he truly believes that Takeru could have feelings for him and thus any reasons why Kaoru shall act weird towards his affectionate hugs and touches.**

I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter so bear with me if it kind of sucks. I'm not really into it right now for some reason, but maybe after I get the reviews in and the need to type. . .

Anyway, "until we heat again!" XD


	13. a Day to Ourselves

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**STARTSTARTSTART**

Ah. Kaoru sighed; laying back one of the Hitachiin's rather expensive (not to mention comfortable) reclining chairs. It was hot inside the house (or so it seemed) and outside had great weather, it was nice, so Kaoru figured "why not take advantage of it?" He didn't usually find being outside appealing until he had remembered that nice chair their parents had bought recently.

He took another sigh, showing how pleased he was with this chair. Being the mischievous little teen he was, Kaoru paid no mind to the sign next to the chair, which in big bold letters stated, "Do not use!" He had given it some thought, wondering why that sign was there.

Shrugging the thought off, he pushed a button that allowed to him to adjust how high or low the headrest could be. He had pushed the button to recline the chair higher and released it, but his eyes grew wide when the chair continued forward. He glanced out of the corner of his eye. He had taken his finger of the button. Why wasn't it stopping!?

By the time he had realized it wasn't going to stopping anytime soon, he found him self sandwiched like position. His legs were becoming cramped and his face was smashed due to his knees.

"Argh!" He groaned out when he realized how much it hurt to move. Kaoru hadn't really considered that someone would design the chair to go forward that much. Heck. Who'd want the chair to go forward that far!?

"CLICK!"

'Was that a camera?' Kaoru would have tried to look up, but to no avail since his face was in his knees and all. That was when he heard another click and the chair was starting to go back to its original position.

The first click was from a camera and it happened to be in someone's hands. And that someone was Hikaru. And Hikaru happened to be smirking a mile a minute, obviously trying to force back a laugh.

"Hikaru, it isn't funny!"

"Yes, yes it is!" Hikaru insisted, putting the camera behind his back incase Kaoru decided to do something rash like charge him for the camera. At least he'd be the one to be tackled (honestly, Hikaru wouldn't have minded).

The younger twin frowned as stood up to stretch a bit. "Just what are you going to do with that picture?"

Hikaru held up the camera, examining it a bit as he gave a smug look. "I don't know . . . maybe show it to the Host Club? Maybe Kyouya could find a use for it. I might even make copies. I'm sure the girls would--"

And just as Hikaru had expected, Kaoru had charged him for the camera. Luckily, Hikaru happened to be paying attention, side stepping him and taking off in the other direction.

Kaoru turned around, watching Hikaru run off with a little annoyance. "Get back here, Hikaru!" He shouted, waving a fist. Sighing, he let his arm fall to his side as he looked to the ground, wondering if he should follow after him. After all, it was probably one of Hikaru's silly little games. Not that he didn't mind. They were always fun. A small smile started to form on as Kaoru began chasing after his twin.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Hikaru couldn't help but snicker at Kaoru. Hikaru had taken the time to stop and see if Kaoru was following along and indeed he was. As he continued running, Hikaru figured that he was going to have to stop some time soon, so he made a sharp turn and ducked into nearest door.

When he peeked through the small window that was to the left of the door, he saw Kaoru dash by. Turning from the window, he smirked, knowing that Kaoru wouldn't find him any time soon.

He took the chance to take in his surroundings. "This is the garden corridor, eh?" Hikaru had only walked this corridor once and it was because his parents decided to throw a party that featured a garden or some silly thing.

"Hikaru!"

At the call of his name, said twin glanced over his shoulder to see that Kaoru had spotted him and was running towards the door. Cursing silently, Hikaru started off slowly but enough time to escape the hand that reached out for him.

Kaoru stopped in the door way, bending over to catch his breath. "C'mon, Hikaru! You know you run faster than me!" All of a sudden, the thought of running down a hall that looked longer than usual with a persistent twin didn't seem so alluring.

"Oh . . ." The younger twin lifted his head as a thought hit him. If Kaoru stopped playing along Hikaru would have to notice and then, Hikaru would be the one searching instead. A smirk played on the devilish boy's features. _That_ would be so much better.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Ha, won't find me here!"

He was sure of it too, because, when he had lasts checked behind him, he didn't see Kaoru. So, he must be safe, right? Thus, he was very confident that Kaoru wouldn't be able to find him. He was going to have to just give up. And that's how he wanted it.

Oh, wait . . . someone is coming.

Hikaru parted the large bushes back until he guessed there was enough room and stepped into them, and then turned around, peeking out of the bush.

"Hikaru?"

He hadn't spotted Kaoru yet, but he was obviously near where he was hiding. The best thing about it was that Kaoru couldn't find him. He was just so sure he wouldn't.

Finally, Kaoru had stepped right in front of the bush that Hikaru had hid in. "Hikaru . . . you know what? I don't want to play anymore! I give up, okay?!" All the time Kaoru said this, he had a large and playful smirk on his face, but the best thing about that was that Hikaru didn't know.

He decided to continue, figuring that if Hikaru was around he was listening. And that was just what Hikaru was doing. Listening. "So, I'm going to go, okay?"

'Wait. Kaoru? You're just gonna' go? Just like that?' Then a thought struck him. Many times had he and Haruhi decided to point out how his childish ways could cause him to be insensitive at times. So . . . had he hurt Kaoru's feelings? Hikaru snapped back to reality when he heard footsteps descending. Was Kaoru leaving?

"H-hey, Kaoru?" Hikaru's head was sticking out of the bush as he watched Kaoru come to a complete stop. Hikaru gulped as he watch his younger brother stand almost completely still. He had began to start over to Kaoru, but stopped when he saw Kaoru's shoulders shaking. Was he crying?

He stood directly behind Kaoru, reaching out for him, but stopped mid air when his movements became completely motionless.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru managed to croak out. "I . . ."

"Yes, Hikaru?" as he said this, very slowly, Kaoru began to turn around.

In one swift movement, Kaoru quickly spun around, reaching for Hikaru's hand that held the camera, but accidentally lost his balance, falling onto Hikaru who fell backwards onto the bush.

"Oof!"

Hikaru cracked open one of his closed eyes to see Kaoru laying on top of him, smirking and chuckling away. "Ha! I got the camera!"

He could only watch his younger twin continue on about how he got the camera and how he had just lost. "Kaoru . . ."

"And I -- what?" Kaoru blinked, wondering why Hikaru had just called his name and nothing after that. He blinked for a second time before realizing their position. "Oh!"

Kaoru began to push him self off of Hikaru, but a hand gripped firmly onto Kaoru's wrist, pulling him back. Before Kaoru could blink or do anything else, Hikaru had flipped their positions, so now Kaoru would be at the bottom.

"Just 'cause you won, doesn't mean you can go." Kaoru's eyes widen as he bit on his lip, listening to his heart pounding and began to wonder if Hikaru could hear it too.

-- **End Chapter 1.2, a Day to Ourselves**

Really and truly? I dedicated this chapter to just the twins. -smiles- I think they deserve to have some 'lone time. Without anyone else, yush. It's a weekend incase any one is confused as to how they have so much time on their hands.

And I did a cliffhanger for a reason because for the next chapter, you can expect something that would satisfy a fangirl's needs.

Oi! I'm so sorry for a somewhat late update! So, my apology is a new oneshot, _Those Three Words_. X3

And I'm not advertising, I'm not, I'm n-- -is shot-


	14. Hikaru and Takeru’s Determination

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**STARTSTARTSTART**

Hikaru held his breath for a long time, almost forgetting to breathe. What had possessed him to say that? More importantly, have his feelings for Kaoru grown stronger without him even noticing? Eyes widen, he returned to reality at the call of his name.

"Hikaru?"

Gulping, he closed his eyes to listen to his heart beat become louder and louder. He wondered if his face was red. Maybe it wasn't since Kaoru hadn't said anything yet. Very slowly, he opened his eyes, trying to look at everywhere else, but failed when Kaoru began to speak. This time, when his eyes wandered back to Kaoru, he focused on his face, no longer even paying attention what Kaoru was saying, just watching his lips move . . .

'His lips -- they look so soft.'

The funny thing about it is that during their acts, they'd never really kiss they just imply that they do. The most touching and physical contact they had was hugging, caressing, and any other touches that were suppose to make Kaoru blush.

Kaoru let out a small shocked gasp, stopping his sentence completely, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him or if Hikaru was really leaning in. Was he listening to a word that he had said? "Hikaru," he tried again, trying to ignore the fact that Hikaru _was_ much closer than seconds ago. "I think we should get--"

Hikaru gave Kaoru's lips a small brush and watched as Kaoru seemed to tense up.

He leaned closer, smirking into the kiss, he vaguely remembered making a note of how to get Kaoru to shut up before a small sensation ran up his spine while he enjoyed the muffled protests Kaoru made that were beginning to slowly die down. If this was how a simple kiss was, then what would it feel like to take it further?

With these thoughts in mind, Hikaru decided to deepen the kiss, just barely nipping at Kaoru's lower lip. Kaoru obeyed almost automatically, opening his mouth and letting lose a moan that he was obviously trying to hide.

'So Kaoru liked it?'

The moan seemed to encourage Hikaru as he flicked his tongue in Kaoru's mouth, listening to another small moan he was also trying to hide. While he explored his younger twin's mouth, he took the chance to survey how Kaoru tasted.

It wasn't too sweet, but was just barely spicy as well.

Hikaru was the one that pulled back, eyes closed, still remembering how Kaoru had tasted. It was addicting. He opened his eyes to see a flushed Kaoru who was trying to force a blush away.

Kaoru looked up, peering into Hikaru's eyes, able to see a number of emotions: love, caring, lust, need.

"Hikaru . . ."

Whatever thoughts Hikaru was having were broken at the call of his name as he watched Kaoru with a smile. He gave a tender look as he reached out, placing a hand to Kaoru's cheek.

Kaoru closed his eyes, enjoying the gently touch, inhaling a sharp breath. "Hikaru." Kaoru called out breathless again.

Hikaru hesitantly lowered him self for another kiss, but Kaoru opened his eyes, meeting his twin's mouth half way, and this time, controlling the kiss.

It was Hikaru's turn to be thrown off guard as Kaoru hooked his arms around Hikaru's neck, bringing him closer also closing any space between the both of them.

Kaoru mimicked Hikaru's actions from before, nipping at Hikaru's lip, and slipping his tongue in Hikaru's mouth at the opportune moment.

Hikaru, who was thoroughly enjoying him self, decided that he liked bottom, but top suited him more (1). He managed to take a free hand, tracing Kaoru's chest with a finger which caused Kaoru to falter. Smirking, he pressed his tongue against Kaoru's, taking his other free hand and pinning both of his arms above his head, leaving Kaoru in a helpless.

Kaoru was reluctant, but pulled away first for air as he tried to calm down.

Hikaru sat up, no longer hovering over Kaoru but on his side, also trying to regain air. He looked over to see Kaoru still panting just slightly. He smirked in victory as he stood up, holding a hand out to Kaoru.

Kaoru glanced up at his smiling twin. He mirrored Hikaru's smile, accepting his hand and let Hikaru help him up. Just as Kaoru was balanced enough on his feet, Hikaru leaned forward, whispering, "I love you." His smile now became a smirk as he turned and started ahead of Kaoru, occasionally glancing back at his stunned brother.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"I love you."

Hikaru repeated his words, almost in a daze. He fell against the bed's pillows, sighing loudly. Turning his head, he glanced at the curtained window and smiled, looking back at the ceiling. He brought a hand to his lips and a small smile appeared on his lips.

It was not too long ago that both Hikaru and Kaoru kissed, but the scene wouldn't just stop replaying in Hikaru's mind.

He let his hand rub gently over his lips and then it fell back to its place and his smile grew some, wondering if Kaoru couldn't stop thinking about that kiss they shared. Hikaru turned on his side, smiling brightly now. Whatever the reason, he was glad he had kissed Kaoru.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

A sigh escaped a bored Takeru's lips as he peered out a window, watching a few maids run back and forth. "I wonder if Kaoru knows I have feelings for him." Weekends were always boring now. He couldn't seem to enjoy them anymore, no matter how much he had tried. He chuckled, knowing how worried his maids and butlers were.

He pushed away from the window and turned.

"_Akane," Takeru called out._

_The girl came to a stop, and glanced over her shoulder, smiling to see that Takeru had called her over. "Yes, master Takeru?"_

_  
Takeru glanced up, chuckling. "It's fine. You can be like the other maids and just call me Takeru, okay?"_

_A small blush crept to her face, as she brought the tray she was holding to her face to hide said blush. "B-but, I have utter respect for you master Takeru."_

Takeru smiled, shaking his head. "Okay then. About what I wanted to ask you . . ." He began with a hesitant voice, obviously not sure he wanted to share what was on his mind or not now. But Akane had urged him to, standing directly behind him now. "Would you ask a friend on a date, even if someone overly protective of them intended to keep them apart?"

_Akane blinked, placing the tray on the table Takeru sat at and took a seat by him. "Is it a friend?"_

_Takeru nodded._

"_Well, does this friend love this person?"_

"_They do."_

"_Are they sure of their feelings towards this person?"_

"_They are."_

"Well, as long as they are sure of their feelings and feels strongly for this person, they shouldn't give up no matter who comes in their way." Akane placed a hand to her chest, closing her eyes, the blush reappearing on her face. "At least, that's how I'd deal with the situation."

_Takeru stood up, smiling, agreeing with her words. "Thank you Akane, I understand." He started off, but stopped, and faced Akane. "Thank you . . . you're always a help to me. See you around." He waved, putting on his usual cheery smile and started off._

_  
Akane waved back, and once he was out of sight, let out a shaky breath. "Oh, Takeru . . ."_

Takeru looked up, recalling Akane's words and put on a smile. He was going to get to Kaoru before Hikaru, twin or no twin. He was going to have Kaoru whether Hikaru approved of him or not.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Oi! Kaoru!"

Both Hitachiin brothers turn around at the sound of a familiar voice. Kaoru blinked, wondering what Takeru was holding in his hand as he approached the both of them while Hikaru equally wondered what was in his hand, but also what he wanted with Kaoru today.

'Hey,' Hikaru frowned, remembering Friday. 'I owe Takeru something.' Hikaru was referring to the whole messed up day that Takeru gave him. When he decided it was okay to tell him that he had problems with their current history lesson. That was smart, but he was messing with one of the little devils. He was _going_ to regret that.

"Oi, Kaoru, hey, what's up?"

Kaoru gave a small smile, waving his hand. "Nothing much, but what's that in your hand?"

Takeru looked down and held up the tickets. "Oh, this? Well," His voice trailed off as he put on a bright smile. "They're tickets! To that new carnival I heard about!" Kaoru cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at the tickets. There are one, two . . . three?!

"But, Takeru, who else is going?" Kaoru was referring to the third ticket.

Takeru took said tickets out of his hand and placed one into Kaoru's hand, and held out one to Hikaru.

Kaoru elbowed Hikaru out of his thoughts of a way to get back at Takeru to see that a ticket was shoved in his face from Takeru. "What the hell is this?" He slowly took it, flipping it over to see if it was some kind of joke.

"I'm inviting you to come with me and Kaoru to that new carnival, or weren't you listening? Or could it be that you don't want to go?" Takeru reached for the ticket and Hikaru snatched his hand away that held the ticket, smirking.

"No, no! I'll go! I'm sure we'll have a great time." Hikaru put on another one of those fake smiles.

"Great." Takeru smile seemed to match Hikaru's.

Kaoru sighed, shaking his head. If he knew Hikaru, he probably agreed because of some other reason. Not just to go for fun. Whatever, at least they'd all enjoy them selves.

The trio of males walked off to class, discussing the day that they would be going, what time, and where they should meet, among other things about their trip to the carnival.

-- **End Chapter 1.3, Hikaru and Takeru's Determination, an Invite to a Carnival!**

**(1) Yush, I'm referring to top and bottom as in seme and uke. If you can't figure out what either set of terms mean, I don't think you should be here. UU**

0 Wow. This chapter's kind of short. Sorry about that, but I think I tried my best too much on the kissing scene (which I think was okay) and now the ending and the rest of the chapter is kind of . . . meh.

Also! I'm sorry for a somewhat late update. I was suppose to update . . . about six hours ago, but I was no where done with this chapter. But with the help of a friend, I managed.

Be sure to check out _Those Three Words_. Because today I updated the final chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 


	15. Hikaru's Attempt for Revenage!

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**STARTSTARTSTART**

"So, where is he anyway?" Asked an impatient Hikaru, the annoyance could easily be heard in his voice. He brought his wrist to his face, glancing at the time and then letting his arm fall back to its side before stuffing a hand into his jacket's front pocket.

Kaoru let out a worried chuckle, looking over to Hikaru. "Don't worry. He'll be here."

"I hope so too." Hikaru agreed, putting on a smile which in reality actually meant, "I hope so too so that I can finally make his life a living hell." Kaoru knew that smile meant something, but he didn't try bothering to decode whatever it meant. It was probably nothing; at least he hoped it was nothing.

The twins were currently waiting for Takeru in front of Ouran's gates. Takeru had said that he was going to chauffeur them to the carnival, but Hikaru wasn't too delighted about that and really insisted on just meeting Takeru at said carnival.

"You know, if he doesn't come soon," Hikaru began, no longer amused by the long wait. "I think we should go home, eh?" He looked up from fiddling with his watch to see a limo driving towards the gates.

"Oh, look! I knew it. He'd come, Hikaru. Come on." Kaoru stepped off the sidewalk, waving for to the limo, but the next time he had blinked, he was back on the side walk and in front of him stood a drenched Hikaru. Confused, he looked to Hikaru and then to where he stood. Oh! Not too far in front of him was a puddle and when the limo pulled to a stop, the puddle's water -- Kaoru scanned Hikaru again --, correction, _dirty_ water must have soaked Hikaru instead of him self.

Kaoru began to speak, but the limo's door swung opened and revealed Takeru who had sunglasses on that didn't exactly look quite right on him. He pulled the down a bit with a smirk on his face, whistling.

"Oh my, what happened to _you_, Hikaru?"

Hikaru gave a disgusted smile, and flung some dirty water in Takeru's general direction, wetting his face and glasses a little. "Oh, I don't know. I think your driver's a little careless on the streets. Are you sure it's absolutely safe to ride in there!?"

The blonde laughed a little which also had its own meaning that only Hikaru would understand. He took off his sunglasses, wiping them off with a handkerchief and then his face.

"Well, I was so excited to see you guys that I couldn't help but tell him to 'Pull over, quick!' Sorry."

Kaoru was lost, but he was starting figure things out. It was quite simple actually. They hated each other's guts. Okay, maybe that was a bit of a stretch, but it was obvious they were putting on an act and their friendly tones were actually sarcastic one.

He sighed at the two of them, because of how childish they were acting and that they believed he wouldn't notice, or in other words, that he was stupid.

"Come on Kaoru, you can take a seat by me." Takeru smiled, patting at the spot beside him.

"No, no. Since you and Hikaru are friends, why don't you sit next to each other? I'll be fine."

Takeru frowned, staring at Kaoru and then to Hikaru. If either of them didn't agree, that meant Kaoru would figure out that their act this whole time was a fraud.

Too bad they didn't know that Kaoru already knew about their little shenanigan. 'I'm not as stupid as you two think, now am I?'

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

The whole ride was enjoyable since both Takeru and Hikaru still believed that Kaoru didn't know they were only acting which in Kaoru's mind was great. He really wasn't in the mood for their dry retorts.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

'Wow, we're finally here.'

Kaoru pushed the limo's door open, stepping out and then to the side so that Hikaru and Takeru could get out as well. Kaoru walked ahead of them, just so he could learn the carnival's name but he didn't have to walk far. A sign that towered over the carnival itself lit up occasionally and it had just lit up.

"Ootori's OurenOuren Land."

And the ridiculous thing about the name was, not just that the fact that Kyouya's last name seemed to be in front of it, but the fact that "Ootori's" was significantly larger than "OurenOuren Land" and that the rest of the name was similar to Ouran (1).

"What the hell, Kyouya?" The twins exclaimed in unison.

First it was the library and now a carnival that had a name similar to Ouran's? What next -- oh, better yet, they decided not to ask that question.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"So, Kyouya, may I ask why you dragged us out on such a lovely Sunday to some location you won't reveal to us!?"

Us being the Host Club's king, Tamaki, the one that dragged them out here, Kyouya, the cousins that agreed to go along just because, Hunny and Mori, and Haruhi, because Tamaki insisted that she go.

"Come on, we're here." The limo driver opened the door for Kyouya, bowing as Kyouya stepped out and in front of "here". Tamaki stepped out, watching his step and then looked up to see why everyone else was just staring.

"Waah! Kyouya has a carnival too!?" Hunny asked, obviously amazed, holding his bunny close.

Tamaki jumped, mouth hanging open at Hunny's statement, twitching at how large the sign was. "A carnival . . . Kyouya?"

Haruhi blinked, sighing.

Kyouya smiled, and then nodded, "Yes, father--"

Tamaki held up a hand, shaking his head. "We know, we know." He said, interrupting Kyouya's explanation that they knew too well already from not too long ago.

Honestly, why would Kyouya drag them out to their carnival? Sometimes, Haruhi believed Kyouya was just showing off. In an indirect way of course. "So, why bring us here?" Haruhi asked, standing beside Kyouya.

"My, Haruhi, you're quick to questing today."

Haruhi frowned. "Well, I did want to study today . . . but you people did drag me out here."

Kyouya prodded them off in the direction of the entrance. "Go, go, enjoy yourselves."

Tamaki stopped while everyone started for the entrance. Somehow, he knew that Kyouya was planning something.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Hey, Kaoru, I hear the cotton candy here is great . . . wanna' go and try some?"

"Cotton Candy? Yea, that sounds great!"

"Great." Reluctantly, Takeru glanced over his shoulder, asking Hikaru the same thing. "And you? Want some?"

Hikaru blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and then nodded, not sure what Takeru asked. He shrugged it off and was immediately in thought again.

As they approached the machine Hikaru looked up and gave a devilish smirk towards Takeru, not that he could see though. Takeru wasn't facing Hikaru.

'Cotton candy machine . . . I can push him in! Yes, perfect! (2)'

Hikaru stepped forward only to accidentally bump into someone who stepped between them and well, took Takeru's place in Hikaru's plot.

"Eeyah!"

Takeru and Kaoru looked back to see someone falling, but moved out the way just in time. And said someone was falling directly into the machine that makes the cotton candy.

Everyone within feet of the machine stepped back and watched in horror as the person was twirled around and around in the machine. Someone in the crowd had shouted out, "Haha, Funny stuff!" But Hikaru could only give a shocked look and step away from where he was, running off to the food court that he saw.

"Uh . . ." Takeru blinked, a small sweatdrop trailing down his face. "Now, how did this happen?"

"Kaoru, I don't know. I didn't think a cotton candy machine could be so dangerous!"

Kaoru turned around to bump into the person that was managing said machine. "Uh . . . excuse me." Kaoru said weakly, trying to slip past the tall, muscular man.

He stepped in front of Kaoru and Takeru's way, blocking their path. "You, you're the one that caused this didn't you? You pushed that guy into the machine, right! Someone saw you!"

"W-what!?"

"That's absolutely ridi . . ." Takeru exclaimed, enraged. But wait, someone had pushed that guy into the machine. It wasn't Kaoru, but looked like him? It was so obvious! "Hey, no wait! It wasn't Kaoru! It was--"

Kaoru fortunately dodged the man's hands that reached for him, grabbing Takeru's hand and pushing his way through the crowd, while screaming something along the lines of, "Oh sh -- run!"

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Hikaru sighed, lying back in the chair. Hopefully, Kaoru would find him sooner or later, and hopefully, they won't mention anything about that cotton candy incident.

He nibbled on the straw of his drink with irritancy, as he began to think up a new plan. Maybe something not as dangerous, but equals in torture to Takeru's need-help-in-this-history-lesson idea.

"Hey, let's hide out here! In the food court!"

He looked up from his drink to see a flushed Kaoru and a scared Takeru. Hey, wait! "Kaoru, Takeru! Over here!" He waved his hand, hoping that they'd see him or hear him calling for them.

They both came to a complete stop at the familiar voice, looking around frantically.

Hikaru tried again. "Kaoru!" Kaoru looked up this time, seeing where Hikaru was and ran towards him, Takeru following behind. The two took a seat at the table Hikaru was sitting at, trying to catch their breaths. He wanted to laugh, but it wasn't as funny when he noticed that Kaoru had somehow got mixed up in it too.

"So . . . what happened?" Hikaru asked, trying to keep cool as he played with his straw, poking at the straw's wrapper on the table.

"S-someone pushed this guy into a that cotton candy machine." Kaoru said in between tired breaths. "Hey, where'd you go after that?" Takeru looked up, noting that Hikaru _wasn't_ around when they ran.

Hikaru chuckled. "Well, now that's not important! But, is that guy okay? He seemed familiar . . ."

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"So, Hunny, you want that one?"

He bounced up and down, nodding happily. Haruhi nodded, holding up a finger and pointing to the prize she wanted. "That one, sir. Thank you." She took the huge stuffed bunny, dropping it beside Hunny.

"Thanks, Haru! You're the best!"

Haruhi nodded, looking around. "It's kind of quite . . . what happened to Tamaki?" She asked, standing up straight.

Kyouya shrugged, jotting something down on his notebook. "I'm not sure. But there was a commotion at the cotton candy machine, I'll be sure to take note of that."

Haruhi mouth hung open. 'I knew it! We're his guinea pigs again!'

Someone stepped forward, causing Haruhi to close her mouth and everyone else to look up.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me!? Is it that bad!?" Tamaki complained, biting down on a napkin as tears streamed down his face. Haruhi walked up to Tamaki, and looked up directly at him.

She asked. "Ta . . . maki?" That was Tamaki? "But, you're hair! And face!"

His hair was a weird pink and bright blue while his face was completely pink in the front and blue in the back. And his shirt was completely ruined as well, but he wasn't too worried about that at the moment.

"I know, daughter! I know." The tears began to form small puddle by his and Haruhi's feet who stepped back to avoid getting drenched with his salty tears.

Kyouya looked stunned, but really, this is Tamaki we were talking about. Apparently, _anything_ was possible with him. "It's quite self explanatory. You had wandered off again -- when I specifically told you not to -- and ended up at the cotton candy machine. Mmm, you probably bumped into someone and fell into the machine, correct?"

The king fell to his knees, whining something that was totally incomprehensible to Host Club. He attached him self to Kyouya's legs, continuing his gibberish while mention that candy and cotton candy were somehow out to get him (3). Kyouya simply sighed, and shook his leg furiously trying to get Tamaki to let go of his leg.

Haruhi gave a sigh as she shook her head. "I knew I could've put my time to better use."

-- **End Chapter 1.4, Hikaru's Attempt for Revenge. The Deadly Cotton Candy Machine!**

**(1) You may see more of OurenOuren land later. But it's named OurenOuren land because it has a Host Club like theme but not exactly. It has the characters similar to Ouran's Host Club. (Tamaki, Kyouya, the twins, etc.)**

**(2) I hope Hikaru knows that if this was real life and he actually succeeded, he'd be considered a murder. x.x**

I mean, if someone falls into that machine, then they'd suffocate or their head would be crushed! Or at least I'd think so. o.o

**(3) Refer to the chapter where Tamaki spit up the 'candy'. He thinks that candy is evil since he almost choked on it and now that cotton candy almost killed him well, I think Tamaki's had enough of sweets for now. -laughs-**

Did I ever mention that last chapter I was horrified? I was horrified to write that . . . that kissing scene. That seriously was my first time writing something like that. Not to mention that chapter was a bit on the crappy side, but here's a better and more enjoyable chapter for you. Yush!

Oh, and I'm NEVER for OC x character from anime (in this case, Takeru x Kaoru), but this was appropriate for this kind of fanfiction, at least I think so. But no fears, Takeru's not exactly the usual OCs you see in fanfiction or at least I hope he isn't. If he is, I don't mean it intentionally, but I'd like to know, thanks.

This week and next will be very busy thanks to Gaiaonline's Summer Festival, but hopefully that won't interfere with my updating.


	16. Afraid of Rollercoasters?

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**STARTSTARTSTART**

Originally, Hikaru's intention for tagging along with both Kaoru and Takeru was so that he could get back at Takeru for that devious plan he had cooked up not too long ago. And it was simple courtesy to answer with a plan of his own. _That_ was the hard part.

He had yet to succeed in doing so. Even though he had only attempted his revenge once (and failed), he wasn't so happy about trying again.

'But . . . maybe I should just enjoy my self.' His conscious had seem to disagree, 'For heaven's sake, you're at a carnival! Of course it's going to be difficult to get back at Takeru!'

'Yea, but I like challenges.' Hikaru had countered back in a whiny voice.

'Then suck it up and get back at him!'

Hikaru shook his head at his conscious and silently wondered if he could get another one and hoped that this was his and his conscious last conversation that they would share.

Hikaru looked back to see that Kaoru was tapping on his shoulder. He turned around fully and his eyes grew large at the sight of the massive machine in front of them.

At first, Hikaru's voice seem to stop due to the shock, but he recovered and managed to croak out a, "W-what is that?"

Kaoru chuckled. "It's the rollercoaster of OurenOuren Land." He reached for Hikaru's hand and smiled. "C'mon, let's ride it!"

'Was Kaoru serious?' To figure out if truly was, Hikaru studied his face. Kaoru was smiling and ever so often he would tug him closer to the line and glance at the rollercoaster. He gave a dreaded sigh. He was actually serious.

"But Kaoru," Hikaru began, pouting. "It's so . . . big."

"Exactly! Its fun Hikaru, trust me!"

Both twins turned when they felt they heard Kaoru's name being called. "Oh, it's Takeru." Hikaru frowned, looking off to the side. He hadn't even noticed that Takeru had gone somewhere.

Takeru held two drinks. He gave one to Kaoru and then began sipping on his own.

"Hey! What about me?"

Takeru stared at Hikaru stupidly as he continued to slurp rather loudly on his drink. He finally stopped and gave a small smirk, handing his drink to Kaoru, and then held out both his hands.

Both twins were puzzled as Takeru let both his hands dangle in the air. The blond saw that neither brother understood so he explained, "What do you see?"

Hikaru frowned. "An ass." Or at least that's what he wanted to say. Instead he replied, "Your hands."

"Great. How many do you see?"

What was this? Some kind of trick? Hikaru looked to Kaoru's full hands and then to Kaoru who tried to shrug without dropping the drinks.

"Two . . ." Hikaru replied cautiously.

Takeru clapped his hands and smiled, holding up a finger. "Good! Now, this might require more brain power than you probably already use."

Hikaru muttered something under his breath. He looked to see if Kaoru was paying attention anymore but he wasn't. He was psyched up by that rollercoaster that he still wanted him to go on.

"Now," Takeru began again. "How many do you think I could bring back? Oh! And remember how many hands I have." He brought them from behind his back and practically shoved them in Hikaru's face who pushed him away.

"Oh shut up you." Hikaru snarled, turning from him.

Takeru smirked and walked over to Kaoru, taking his drink back and starting a conversation about that rollercoaster he was so keen on riding.

"Hey, did you really share drinks with that guy?"

Somehow, that caught Hikaru's attention. His eyes wandered around before focusing on two girls on a bench and one of them was holding a big drink.

"Y-yeah, I did! What about it?"

She put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, Natsuki! You might as well be kissing the guy! (1)"

Hikaru looked back at Takeru and saw that he was listening too. Unfortunately for Hikaru, Kaoru was closer to Takeru than he was so Takeru got to make the move.

"Hey, Kaoru . . . I'm still thirsty, mind if I take a sip of your drink?"

Hikaru's blood began to boil as he stomped his way over to Takeru, shaking his drink. "It's not quiet empty!" He shoved the cup back into Takeru's face and turned to Kaoru.

"Can I have some? You know, since Takeru didn't bring anything back for me?"

A cat like smirk appeared when Kaoru agreed to it, handing him his drink. He turned to Kaoru and then gave a quick glare at Takeru, thanking Kaoru and then drinking it. He locked eyes with Takeru just to make sure he was watching.

Hikaru gave a look that said, "This is (semi) payback! Oh, and it's good too!"

Takeru only huffed and furiously started to drink what was left out of his cup. After Takeru calmed down, he remembered his and Kaoru's previous conversation about that rollercoaster they've been standing in front of.

"So, Kaoru, how about that ride?"

Kaoru looked up, taking back the cup back from Hikaru and sipping on it some more. "Mmm, I really wanna' go on it. But, I think only two people per seat."

Hikaru frowned. 'Okay, so maybe I don't want to go on the ride. I'd like to see how Takeru would handle that . . . but, leaving Kaoru alone with him.' That wasn't a thought he cared for too much.

They had reached the line. Fortunately, they got there just in time. The line had just started to get long.

At first, Hikaru had mumbled something that neither Kaoru nor Takeru could hear, but then he spoke up again, much louder this time. "I'll go too!"

"Didn't you just hear Kaoru? Two people per seat."

Hikaru frowned and then crossed his arms over his chest, trying to not to show that he wasn't too sure of the ride. "Well, what about you? Don't want me to come 'cause you might be scared?"

"Hey, that's not true! I've been on rides like this before so of course I'm not!"

Kaoru sighed, and turned before leaving, "Hey, I'm going to throw away my cup. Hikaru, save me a spot, okay?" He began to push his way through the line, muttering a quick "excuse me" when someone wouldn't move or he had bumped into someone.

They took notice of Kaoru's absence, but continued their bickering. "Sure! I'm sure you have!"

"Yea, I'm sure I have! What about you, Mr. Competitive? What rides have you been on like this?"

'Shoot! I don't know any rides. That's because I hate rollercoasters . . . the big ones anyway. Like this.'

But Hikaru had no time to reply as one of the staff members stepped before them, unhooking the rope that blocked the way and gently pushed both Hikaru and Takeru onto the platform that lead to carts.

"B-but, wait a minute!" Screw this. He wasn't going to go on some ride just to prove to this stupid kid that he wasn't scared. "I'm not the one--"

The staff member gave a uninterested glance and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. Now, just get in the cart with your pal there."

Takeru stepped up to where Hikaru was. 'I am not going on this ride with him!' He gave a smile, and titled his head to the side. "Uhm, sir, there's been a mix up. You see, my friend here . . . has a disorder."

Hikaru twitched, glaring at Takeru who threw him a glare that screamed, "Shut up! Ruin this and I'll throw you off this rollercoaster my self!" And so Hikaru kept quiet, looking frantically for Kaoru.

"A disorder?"

"Yes . . . I'm not too sure what it is my self, but if he's--"

The person that was behind them started to complain, "Hey, what's the hold up?" Soon, others seemed to join them and the staff member tried to calm them down, but to no avail. He figured that they'd shut up if he could get this two on the ride. Simple, since they were distracted and all, looking back at everyone yelling at them.

"Sorry 'bout this." He pushed Takeru onto the platform and then Hikaru, and the six other people followed behind them, taking their seats.

"Wow, came back just in time!" Kaoru rushed back to the front of the line, ignoring whoever thought or said he was cutting them. Just as he reached the front of the line, the staff member came back from seating Hikaru and Takeru, pushing the button to start the ride and finally noticed Kaoru.

"Now, didn't I just force you into your seat?"

Kaoru leaned over the railing and watched as the ride started. "No, that's my twin brother! I was suppose to go on the ride!"

The staff member sat down in his chair, sipping on his cup of Starbucks and shrugged. "Can't do anything now." He pointed his thumb as the cart started for the highest point -- the point before the drop. Kaoru looked up and frowned, immediately feeling bad for Hikaru. The ride hasn't even started and it look like he was losing it already. Takeru seemed . . . a bit shocked too, but nothing compared to Hikaru.

"G-get me off!" Hikaru pleaded, not caring that no one could really help. Maybe he if begged, something, someone, or somehow he may get off in once piece!

Takeru gave a silent whimper before turning to Hikaru. If he had already gave in and admitted he was scared why couldn't he? He wasn't as scared, but still. "Shush you! You're not helping!"

"Shut up!" Hikaru shot back, trying to shoot him a glare, but failed miserably. "If it weren't for you--"

The rollercoaster came to a complete stop. Was it over? Was it really over? Hikaru looked back at the other people on the ride. That's what they seemed to think too.

He relaxed a little, sinking into his seat. "Saved." Then, just as soon as he had closed his eyes he opened them again and saw felt the ride jerk forward, towering over the long drop that was before them.

Takeru eye's widen as he clutched onto the metal bar that was suppose to secure them, biting down on his lip.

Sure enough, both boys felt faint but as the cart fell with lighting speed, they were jerked back to their senses and fought the urge to throw up whatever they had recently ate.

This was mad! Who'd be able to enjoy this kind of ride? Hikaru wondered, trying to look back and see who was. Some were screaming, hands in their air with their heads back . . . almost laughing.

He tried to look farther behind and saw that someone who looked just as afraid as him. "Eeyaaaaaah!" The person had sobbed, before their head dropped and their body looked limp and lifeless. Did they just pass out?! And why did that oddly look and sound like Tamaki?

Too bad Hikaru had no more time to ponder on the thought as a loop came into view.

Now, Hikaru was great with science related things like gravity and its properties, but when you were going faster than normal in a cart with someone you didn't want to be with and you weren't thinking clearly you'd figure the same thing Hikaru is about to think.

'Loop. Speed. Gravity . . . We are going to die!'

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

'I see bright lights and fluffy clouds? Did I really die?' Takeru wondered while blinking. He blinked a second time and this time it revealed Kaoru hovering over him with worry. 'Oh, I am! If this is a dream don't let it stop!'

Kaoru frowned, and grabbed Takeru by the shoulders, shaking him hard. "Oi, you guys, the ride's over!" When Kaoru released him, Takeru forced his eyes open and saw the same "heaven" in his dream, Kaoru, fluffy clouds and bright lights . . . oh, wait that was the sky and sun. Damn.

Takeru sat up straight to see people slowly getting off the ride. Out of the six other people on the ride with them, only one seemed unaffected, actually they seem to have enjoyed it and only one seemed to have truly passed out. 'Hmm, that blond seems familiar.' He kind of felt sorry for the poor guy. Looks like he came by him self on an accident too and now his buddies won't even get him.

Kaoru had helped Hikaru out, letting him lean on him for support. He looked worriedly to his twin. "Hey, Hikaru, are you okay?" He nodded, and tried to stand on his own, but reached for the railing for support. Instead Kaoru rushed to his side, holding him up.

"You're not fine. Not if you have to lean against something else."

Takeru stepped out and then looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru really close. He silently looked away; the question of how he was going to defeat that -- that strong bond their shared -- was back again. Maybe confidence and his feelings for Kaoru weren't enough?

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Not too long after Hikaru, Kaoru, and Takeru took the path to exit the ride did the Host Club show up.

"You know him?" asked the staff member, who was now eating a sandwich. "He's been out cold and we had to leave him in this seat next to me. Mmm, looks like youngsters can't handle these rides anymore."

Haruhi stood before Tamaki who looked like he had lost his soul or something. He looked really drained. "Oi, wake up. You can't inconvenience people!" She looked to the Host Club members? Who'd be useful right now? Kyouya? Mori? Hunny? Wait, Hunny?

"Hunny?" Haruhi asked, perplexed as to why he was silently approaching Tamaki.

Hunny promptly walked up to Tamaki, held a hand out and side chopped Tamaki in his neck. Apparently, it was a little too powerful because Tamaki flew out of his chair; hit the railing which caused a large bump on his head before he fell face first onto the ground.

Kyouya watched and sighed, bending down to see if Tamaki would react to anything. He didn't, he remained perfectly still. "I think I should take him home."

"Wah? Why!? My bun-bun chop didn't help?"

Haruhi's smile faltered as she bent a knee so she'd be at his eye level. She pat his head. "No, I think it helped. At least he can rest now." She stood up and smiled, obviously happy. If Tamaki was out, then it was pointless being there! She could study now!

"Mmm?" Haruhi blinked when she realized she was off in thought and that Mori had tapped her shoulder. "Oh, yes?" She asked a bit thrown off guard.

Mori simply blinked, pointing towards Kyouya who was calling a limo for them all. She blinked again and walked over to Kyouya. He covered the phone up and nodded. "Yes, we're leaving. Care to have us drive you home? Since we people did drag you out here." He chuckled to him self as quoted Haruhi from not too long ago.

"Sure that will be great. But will Tamaki be fine?" They both looked to the still colorful Tamaki (2).

Kyouya looked down as Hunny poked Tamaki with BunBun and Mori stood there silently, watching the ride come to a stop. "Yes, Tamaki has been through worse."

-- **End Chapter 1.5, Afraid of Rollercoasters?**

**  
(1) Now, care for me to explain the logic in this? Well . . . my mom doesn't like me sharing drinks with anyone because "you might as well be kissing the person you shared with." So, Hikaru figured, sharing drinks with Kaoru is equal to kissing Kaoru! xD**

**(2) Yeah, Tamaki never took care of his hair, face and shirt problem. He's still a colorful pink and blue! -laughs-**

And once again, I end it with the Host Club and a poor, unfortunate Tamaki. XD Sorry Tamaki fans. He's flexible, and he'll live, and this is fanfiction! So even if he dies, I can revive him! (Somehow.)

I enjoyed typing this chapter. Oh, and personally, I hate those huge rollercoasters. I can only handle ones that doesn't have those horrible loops and drop that high. Like Disneyland rollercoasters. .. Those are fun. AND Safe.

Speaking of which, when I did go back to Disneyland with my class (class trip thing), my group of friends and I got stuck on the friggen' Winnie the Pooh Ride! Can you believe it!? Staring at their beady eyes for twenty minutes. -sighs- That was horrible.

Also, I think I shall stop tormenting Tamaki (and hopefully anyone else in this story) for now. (Unless someone says otherwise? -smirks-)


	17. Suspicions and a Curious Takeru

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**STARTSTARTSTART**

"No, I don't want it!"

"Well, why not!?"

Wasn't it obvious why he didn't want that it? It being the picture was taken when Takeru and Hikaru were on the rollercoaster. Right before the end, it had snapped a picture that neither Takeru nor Hikaru really had cared for. (Not that Takeru admitted that. It was Hikaru who insisted on trashing it.)

Right before both teens had passed out; they were clinging to each other for their dear lives. And Kaoru insisted that it looked like they were hugging or something and it was cute.

Another reason why Hikaru or Takeru did not want the picture.

"Well . . . I got an extra copy for a reason. Takeru, you keep yours and I'll keep this one so Hikaru won't burn it, okay?"

Takeru simply nodded and took out the picture, staring in annoyance at Hikaru. At least he'd have something to use as target practice.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

After a walking around awhile, playing those games that Hikaru swore were rigged, grabbing a quick bite to eat, and a few more simpler and safer rides, both twins (more like Hikaru) decided it was time they got home. It was a school day tomorrow, or at least that's what his excuse was. And if that wasn't enough, it was also kind of late to still be at a carnival when school was tomorrow. It was currently ten o' forty.

"Mmm, I guess you're right." Takeru agreed, yawning, and pulling out his cell phone. He lazily punched in the numbers and brought the phone to his ear, turning from both twins and murmuring tiredly into the device.

Just as Takeru had turned from both brothers had someone bumped into them and both feel to the ground.

The stranger looked up, jumping to his feet, Takeru's cell phone in hand. He handed it to the blond and tried to make a quick mistake but was stopped by Kaoru (and a reluctant) Hikaru.

Hikaru began, "You know, you could . . ." Kaoru stepped up (more like in front of Hikaru just in case he wanted to beat this person up out of irritation of having to spend time with Takeru almost the whole day), finishing the sentence in a less menacing voice, "at least say you're sorry."

Takeru stood up, watching both twins confront the poor guy. All he had done was bump into Takeru. Maybe it was out of habit? He watched the video series Kyouya made called, "The Life of a Host Club member" on the Host Club's official site (1). They seemed to do that a lot -- finishing each other's sentences -- on the video and even now.

Then, the three had actually decided to take in what this stranger looked like. Hikaru wondered why he was dressed the way he was. Bangs hiding his face, almost shadowing his eyes. He wore a dark colored jacket, but he had the hood on and the strings pulled tight, so whatever part of his face you could see if he didn't have the hood on you couldn't see now. And he's yet to speak. Was he hiding from someone? Maybe something?

Kaoru seemed to notice too. He probably figured that Hikaru was thinking the same exact thoughts, but decided to question the man -- teen. On closer observation, you could guess he was around their age because of the way he was built and his height probably gave it off too (he was around Kaoru and Hikaru's height).

"What's with the weird clothes?" The younger brother decided to ask.

The hooded teen remained silent as his phone went off. He opened it, not bothering to turn away from the trio, only nodding and covered up the sound so that whatever the person he was talking to on the other line said came out as muffled noises. After the conversation was over, he flipped the phone close, and pushed pass a couple of off guard twins, muttering something along the lines of "excuse me" and was gone within a minute or so.

The trio stood in place for awhile, staring after the strange person. Hikaru was the first to make some kind of movement, snapping Kaoru and Takeru out of their thoughts. "C'mon, let's just go." He didn't know what else to say. And he especially didn't really find standing outside, at night, in the cold, _with _Takeru, rethinking the situation that just happened exciting. Not one bit.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Tamaki?" Kyouya sighed. He couldn't recall the last time Tamaki slept this long. Had his own family's carnival affected him in such a negative way? Either way, he needed input and comments, and Tamaki _was _going to wake up.

The shadow king loomed over Tamaki, staring down at him in an uneasy manner -- or at least, that's what one could call it if you were awake noticed his stare. Fortunately for the blonds' health, Tamaki wasn't awake.

Okay. Kyouya stood up straight, no longer lingering over Tamaki. If staring didn't work, maybe he should try calling for him again? But there was no need for that as Tamaki stirred in his sleep, shifting from his right to his left, and then, slowly pushed the covers off of him, sitting up straight. He ran his hand through his hair, yawning. After he finished, he left one eye open to stare at Kyouya. Kyouya?

"Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, apparently still tired, rubbing the closed eye with the back of his hand.

Kyouya gave a small grunt in reply, sitting down on the bed. They sat in silence for a while longer and then Kyouya finally spoke up. "At least the color's out of your hair."

The king looked up confused. Was that a compliment or was that one of his ways of saying something else in an indirect way? Too bad he couldn't think on the matter anymore as Kyouya stood up, the bed creaking as he did so. "Come on." Tamaki watched tiredly and sighed.

"Let's just take you home."

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

He loosened the strings on his hooded jacket, slowly pulling the hood from his head and shaking his head, trying to get his hair out of his face. He reached into his pockets as the phone vibrated and played a tone until he had finally answered it.

"Yes?" The voice spoke loudly. Or it only sounded loud because the voice belonged to a single person that seemed to be in an empty room. "Boss, you must believe me. I swear I bumped into Takeru Yamaya and Kaoru Hitachiin (2)." A long pause, and then the male continued, "And someone that looked liked Kaoru Hitachiin. Like a twin, almost."

"Matt? So . . . you've seen their faces? And you know their names?" (3)

Matt nodded; he placed a hand over his mouth in a thoughtful way. He stood up straight, glancing at the window covered with curtains. "Of course." He replied, making his way back to the bed in the room.

"And someone else you saw? This is perfect. Better than planned. For once, your clumsiness has been a help." The person on the other line replied and a dry laugh followed after.

Their conversation continued for awhile longer before Matt grew bored, yawning. He wondered if his boss realized that he was growing bored. Maybe so, "So proceed as planned. Transfer into their school a week from now. Gather information on them. Those are your instructions and nothing more. Remember that, clumsy."

Matt only twitched and pulled the phone from his face to scoff. He didn't feel like answering anymore questions or continuing a conversation (even though it seems that the conversation is over). So he held up his phone over the bed and let it go, watching it fall to the bed. If he wasn't in such a good mood, he would've dropped it in water or burned it. "Oops. Clumsy me."

He knew he was going to have to pay for leaving the phone on and letting him think that Matt was still on the phone, but at the moment he didn't care. He threw him self into the computer chair, and began clacking away. (He had left it on. He always does.) Smirking, he clicked the school's website.

"Ouran, eh?" He began typing away again. "Sounds interesting."

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

A week had almost passed. Information and rumors of a transfer student spread like a forest caught on fire.

Tomorrow, everyone would see this new kid. But Takeru couldn't wait that long. Being the somewhat nosy person he is, he managed to use "contacts" to get into the database. He would, of course, thank these contacts later. Takeru only has simple knowledge of computers, not enough to get into a rich school's database (4).

Cracking his knuckles, he began typing away and glancing down at the sheet of paper that his contacts had gave him. After about fifteen minutes of typing, clicking, and worrying if he could set of an alarm (alerting them that someone was hacking into the system), he managed to get in. 

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and then gave a sigh and then glanced down to the sheet. "I never knew our school had a page just for special students like . . ." He clicked a link. "Transfer students." He blinked as a thought dawned on him. Why would they need to keep a transfer student hidden? Takeru was no computer wizard but he didn't think it'd take all that just to hide this one student. What was going on?

Takeru then scanned the page's navigation for any options relating to students. He saw a simple hyperlinked word that said "students" and had in parenthesis the number one. Everyone knew it was only one kid already. He clicked and sat back, waiting for the page to load, noticing how ridiculously slow his computer decided it wanted to be at the moment.

Somehow, a quick image of Kaoru flickered through his mind and his face seemed to have an occupied look. Then he remembered how . . . unintentionally Hikaru and Kaoru were when himself and Hikaru got off the ride. For the umpteenth time, the question of how he was going to win Kaoru surfaced. He couldn't just keep avoiding it. And if he did, it would somehow manage to worm its way back into his mind.

Frowning, he let out a soft cursing and kicked his foot aimlessly, hitting the desk, and then letting out a louder curse. He winced at his poor foot and then looked up to see the computer had finished loading.

'Kaoru,' He sat up straight, half paying attention to what he was doing. 'What am I going to do? At this point . . . I don't know if I can win.' His hand stopped completely on the mouse as his thoughts engulfed him completely to the point of where he was just sitting still in a lifeless way.

His mind continued darting from doubt to more doubting until he heard a knock coming from the door. He snapped out of his thoughts, a sad look still attached to his face as he grudgingly started his way for the door. He tried to push the thoughts away that caused him to have such an uncharacteristic frown but failed because Akane noticed (5).

"Takeru, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, his hair framing his face in a perfect way. So perfect that Akane could only stare. "It's nothing . . . Akane." He turned from the door, not even bothering to dismiss himself or Akane. Shrugging, he sat back down. If she had no reason to be here, then she could excuse him self. Damn. He wasn't really him self right now.

She remained quiet, her eyes on the ground, wondering if she should speak up. But no one would dare see Takeru in this state and not try to help him cheer up. Finally gaining courage, she stepped forward and spoke in a soft tone, "You're lying. It's something personal. Isn't it?"

He gave a half hearted chuckle. "Am I that easy to read?" He noticed Akane approaching him so he closed his laptop and turned to face her.

"If I may so say, you quite are, yes."

"Haha. Great. I definitely won't be able to fool . . . him." Right after he paused, Takeru whispered the last word but then repeated his sentence, changing it around a little. "I won't be able to fool him . . . father, huh?"

Akane didn't seemed to be fazed by his actions. "Who is him?"

This time he laughed with a little more zest at her antics. She gave a mixture of confused and shocked look. Confused because he was laughing and shocked because he was just down but now he's laughing. "Uhm, Takeru?" 

"Oh, it's nothing! It's nothing. You've just--" He stopped, trying to force him self to laughing anymore. "You've just always seemed to notice my problems or that I'm not my self." He wiped a tear from his eye and looked up to Akane, smiling. He was going to have to remember to talk to Akane more. She seemed to brighten up his day without even trying.

"So, this him . . . is it a friend?"

Takeru stood up, pushing his seat in place and tucking his laptop under and gave his usual smile. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I know what I'm going to do now." He smiled, noting Akane's confused look. He was referring to his Kaoru problem but now he was sure of what he was going to do. He was going to ask him out!

-- **End Chapter 1.6, Suspicions and a Curious Takeru **

(1) Unneeded humor? Maybe so, but I couldn't help it? -ruined a somewhat serious scene that you'll need to keep in mind-

(2) H'okay, what was Takeru's last name again!? I don't remember either. I swear, I use to think it was Yamada (a friend's last name) and then I'm thinking it is Yameda, and then I look back at chapter one and it says Yamaya. So, if I ever use his last name, I mean Yamaya.

(3) Don't ask. I'm somewhat obsessed with Death Note right now and my friends and I have a weird thing for pretending as if we're characters of a series. And I'm talking to "Matt" right now and that was the only name I could come up without thinking. Sue me? x.o Sue me for throwing in another OC, but a needed OC? You'll see why he's needed. :3 I don't think he'll interfere with the love triangle right now though. But that would be rather interesting . . . -laughs while starting to get ideas-

(4) Yup. I was gonna' originally have Takeru somehow manage to hack into their system but I realized . . . nah. It seems too . . . what's the word? Well it just doesn't seem realistic? Whatever, but yeah. I'm trying to keep Takeru as real as possible.

(5) Remember the maid? From a few chapters back? Uhm, chapter Hikaru and Takeru's Determination. Yeah. Her.

H'okay, h'okay. I know there's a lot going on in this chapter that may seem futile and pointless or confusing now but once I get things together it should make sense? I can only hope it does. x.x


	18. Hikaru’s Hatred for the New Student

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**STARTSTARTSTART**

A long yawn escaped Takeru's lips as he placed his hand over his mouth to try and muffle the "impolite noise." He wiped at a tear at the corner of his closed eye and watched Hikaru and Kaoru through the other opened eye. They were just sitting there like they usual do, waiting for the teacher to come in like they all did. He rested his head on his desk, taking in his surroundings.

"Oh my God! I can't wait to see this new kid!" exclaimed one girl who sat about two desks in front of Takeru. Her friend placed a hand on her desk and gave a laugh. "I bet he's a no one. Or no one will notice him."

So it seems the girls were even talking about this Matt person he was researching last night. What about the boys? His eyes moved from the two girls and focused on a group of boys by an open window that had just started another conversation.

"What's the deal? The girls always make a big fuss over a new student."

One nodded in agreement, crossing his arms and resting them against his chest. "Positive or negative comments, that's all they talk about until the whole first week is over. Sometimes it's worse than that. It can carry on for a week or two--"

A boy in the group reached for something to smack the one in the back of the head that was talking. "Oi, shut up. You're just exaggerating. Besides, let's just see this new kid pull any stunts. We'll teach him a lesson."

Takeru reached for the top of his head and ran his hand through his hair, pushing a few strands back in its original place that were in his way. He would laugh at those boys but he was right there and all and he really didn't need a morning visit with the vice principal or the principal. But it was funny. This Matt kid hasn't even shown him self yet and he already had enemies as well as supporters. He began to wonder if that was how it was with all new students.

He placed his crossed arms on top of the desk and rested his chin on his arms, titling it to the side. "Hey, Kaoru . . ."

At the sound of his name, Kaoru and Hikaru stopped their conversation and looked back to Takeru. "Ah, Takeru, I didn't know that you were here. Morning." Hikaru gave a tired sigh, eyes remaining on Takeru who shot him a cold glare.

"I think I called for Kaoru and not Hikaru." Hikaru muttered something under his breath, figuring out the meaning behind his words and turned, facing forward now, his eyes wandering about. It would seem that Hikaru wasn't in the mood either.

Kaoru watched his brother's actions with worry. He began to wonder if he did not get much sleep last night, but decided not to bring up the topic for now. It would probably only worsen whatever moody attitude Hikaru had for some reason. Pushing the thought away, he gave his attention to Takeru. "So," He turned around, sitting in the chair backwards now. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." The tired look on his face began to fade away as a smirk began to grow slowly. "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

Whether the two realized it or not, Hikaru began to dawn in on their conversation. That Takeru! That was so obvious. Hikaru wasn't too surprised that he'd do something like this eventually. He was anticipating it too. Sighing heavily to him self, he began to fight back the urge of turning around and giving him a rude gesture that he was sure that Kaoru wouldn't approve of.

Ah well, all he could do was hope that Kaoru didn't fall in such an obvious -- "Oh, no. Nothing at all." -- trap.

Fortunately for Hikaru, their teacher had just opened the door. He put on a smile and turned to tap Kaoru on the shoulder, then leaned in closer to whisper into his ear. "Teacher's here." A thought crossed his mind and instead of pulling away as anyone would usually do, he gently bit down on Kaoru's ear who let out a loud gasp. Hikaru snickered to him self as he quickly turned away; wishing he could've saw Takeru's face.

He did manage to get a quick glimpse of his face. If it remained the way it was now, then maybe he could catch another peek and laugh in victory. He had already kissed Kaoru. So Hikaru really didn't have any problems with . . . a little more physical contact.

Kaoru remained in his same position in a frozen stance before he snapped out of his trance like state and noticed Takeru's mortified and unmoving like face. Kaoru put a hand on his mouth and then took the same hand and placed it on his ear, turning around completely and stared at Hikaru. If only that damn teacher didn't come in. He would question Hikaru but . . . but that wasn't anything bad. A small tint of pink graced his cheeks. Actually, it was kind of exciting. The way it sent a shiver up and down his spine.

Kaoru would've groaned loudly out of frustration but he didn't really want any extra attention right now.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

'That Matt kid never did show up . . .' noted an angry Takeru. 'Oh well. Less problems for me to deal with.' And speaking of which, one of his problems was walking along with Kaoru.

"Hey, Kaoru!"

Kaoru came to a stop first and looked pass Hikaru to Takeru and gave a wave. And Hikaru could only figure that Takeru was there. Otherwise Kaoru wouldn't really be waving right now.

"Oi," Takeru began, starting over to them. "I think you need a hearing checkup." Takeru stood close to Hikaru's ear, inhaling and then speaking louder than needed, "Hikaru!"

Hikaru twitched, swatting at Takeru who dodged with ease, landing near Kaoru. He gave a sneer and then linked arms with Kaoru, tugging at him. "We never did finish our conversation in the classroom."

The words "in the class room" seemed to have triggered some kind of effect inside the three boys. Hikaru went into a daydream, a playful smile on his face, reconsidering what he had done previously. Kaoru, on the other hand, was biting down on his lip, shuddering at the thought of Hikaru's actions. And Takeru was red in the face and was also forcing him self not to yell at Hikaru in some kind of unintelligent gibberish.

"Gah!" Takeru fumed, exhaling, trying to calm him self now. "K-Kaoru . . . so how about finishing where we left off?" Whether Kaoru wanted to or not, he could decide later, because Takeru began to drag the poor, flushed Hitachiin in the opposite direction of Hikaru.

He finally snapped out of his "naughty" daydream and saw Takeru pulling Kaoru along. "Hey! I heard you! And I do not like those choice of words!"

Just as Hikaru stepped forward, someone rushed in front of him, but luckily for the older brother, he wasn't caught completely off guard and only fell flat on his butt. He winced, eyes closed. "Owowowow!"

A hand was shoved in front of Hikaru's face which caused Hikaru to force his eyes open, staring at the hand. "Oh . . ." He took the hand and then glanced at the person that was helping him up.

'Who's he? Is he a new face?'

"Hey, Sorry 'bout that. You okay?"

'No. I've seen him somewhere before. Damnit, where!? Oh. The carnival!'

"You! You're that guy we saw that night at the OurenOuren Land carnival! What are you doing here?!"

'Damn. Damn boss. He didn't say what to do if I were to be found out about someone.' Matt gave a forced smile, taking a step back. "Well, you see. The funny thing about that is--" He took another step back and then quickly turned around, dashing forward only to fall backwards.

Hikaru watched Matt fall on his butt, just as he had earlier and then glanced up and immediately tensed up. "Oh!" It was that damned history teacher.

"Hitachiin brother. Hikaru, I presume?"

"Y-yes?" She was persistent. There was no way he could escape and not be caught eventually. Damn this teacher and her ways. "Yes, teacher?"

She adjusted her reading glasses and then glanced down to Matt, who muttered something under his breath, before standing aside Hikaru. "Are you and Matt not suppose to be in class now?"

Hikaru began to tense even more. This was too much of a coincidence! If he knew Takeru any better, he was probably dragging Kaoru along and happened to bump into the history teacher. And just getting out of trouble with Kaoru wasn't enough. He had to make him suffer. 'So he probably pointed out that I wasn't in class. And then this idiot!' He gave a side glance at Matt. 'I just had to bump into him!' Maybe bumping into this idiot was a coincidence but not this darned teacher.

"Y-yes." Hikaru managed in a weak voice, lowering his head in defeat.

Matt said nothing but he replied with a silent nod, occasionally staring at Hikaru when he managed to get the chance. 'So, which twin is this? Oh. The teacher said Hikaru. So, it's not the one . . . oh well.'

"So, how is history going for you?"

If it was possible, Hikaru tensed even more. To the point of it being noticeable and his body was shaking just barely. Not that the teacher nor Matt were trying to notice. "U-uh fine. Listen," He pointed to the big clock and began to back away, grabbing Matt's arm which seemed to break his train of thoughts. "We're late to class as it is so . . ."

"Yes! Oh my. Yes I understand. Please, go ahead."

Hikaru nodded, turning and dashing off as fast as he could, pulling Matt behind him. This Matt character was weird. First he bumps into them all at the carnival and now he's the new student in Ouran? When Hikaru realized he could stop running and that the teacher had probably gone her way, he skidded to a stop and then checked the area again.

He had accidentally released Matt's hand and gave a small smirk, quietly trying to sneak off.

"Oh no you don't!" Hikaru reached out for his arm and yanked him roughly back. He trapped him against the wall, pinning both of his arms. "Okay! What's it with you?"

Matt gave a sheepish smirk, trying to wiggle out of his grip. "Oh, what are you talking about? I'm the new student. I--I just didn't want anyone to know yet. So--"

"Damnit!" Hikaru slammed Matt hard against the wall and then shook him by his hands. "You know what I'm talking about!" Matt's head was most likely throbbing now and he'd have a headache or something later but that was the least of Hikaru's concerns.

"Not really." He replied in an obvious tone. "Clarify please?"

'Son of . . . I don't know much about him. But I do not like that there is something odd about him. I hate his smirk too.' He roughly let his grip on his arms soften and Matt winced, rubbing at his tender wrists.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"So, Hikaru, where'd you disappear to? You almost missed most of one your classes."

Hikaru took a bite of his food and then looked up at Kaoru. "Oh, that." He placed his food to the side, wiping his face with a napkin. "You remember that person that bumped into this idiot here? Yeah. _He's_ the new student." Hikaru sat back and waited for Kaoru to start piling questions on him but instead, got a simple blank look from Kaoru and a frown from Takeru.

"How would you know?" Takeru questioned.

"I saw his face. And when you two bumped into each other and fell I managed to catch a glance of what his face looked like. His hair too."

Takeru swallowed his food in the wrong way and began coughing. He reached for a glass of water and drank that. Hikaru looked to Kaoru who seemed to be in thought, most likely analyzing what he just said.

"Okay, you're weird. You remembered his features? What? Are you some kind of stalker?"

Hikaru slammed his fist down on the table and then leaned forward. "I'm not kidding. His name is Matt!" Matt? Takeru sat back, also in thought now. That was the person he found under new students. He looked to Hikaru who was back in his seat, thinking. "Matthew. He doesn't like Matthew so he goes by Matt." Both Hikaru and Kaoru looked up at Takeru, no longer in thought. "That's all that I know about him. Oh. And he seems to have a thing for computers."

Kaoru nodded, and then looked to Hikaru. "But then, that doesn't answer the question. Why all of a sudden does he transfer to our school? There _has _to be some explanation . . ."

"Yes, but he wasn't going to say anything. I roughed him up a little--"

Takeru rolled his eyes and then shook his head, "Good going Hikaru! Scare the crap out of him. Keep up the good work and we'll never be able to find out anything."

Kaoru shook his head. They really knew how to get in over their heads and draw up wild conclusions. Hikaru was the master at that. And God knows what he was accusing the poor kid of. "I think you guys are over thinking the situation. It may be possible that it was just a coincidence but you make it seems like he's out to get one of us or something. I say we just wait."

The two looked to Kaoru. "Okay, maybe you're right." Takeru said after awhile, agreeing with Kaoru. Hikaru only nodded, wandering into thought again. 'I still don't like this guy.'

-- **End Chapter 1.7, Hikaru's Hatred for the New Student**

Ha! Another chapter done and over with and -- what's this!? No footnotes for once! Goodness gracious! -laughs-

Anyway. Still another chapter with not much going on. All shall be revealed soon? Well, not too soon.

I'm hoping we'll get to one hundred reviews. Whoever gets the hundredth review gets to request an oneshot Ouran fanfiction? -meeps- OwO

But I think of it as a thank you for all those reviews you've guys have given me.


	19. They're Twins? How Troublesome!

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**Author Note**: Yush, this is regarding the hundred reviews. Yes, I did finally get it, but that was because one of my good reviewers went crazy and reviewed more than once. XD -pokes said person- Anyway, said person did get the hundredth review, but I didn't make the rules clear I guess.

-hits self- I should've said one person per review, so said person, it's not your fault, but it's mine. So don't worry about it. So said person, you'll get to request an oneshot related Ouran fanfiction.

To make it up to you guys I'll make a bonus chapter after I've finished this fanfiction, yush! -takes cover behind a large desk-

**STARTSTARTSTART**

The week was coming to an end, it was Friday and Hikaru, Kaoru, nor Takeru could find anything suspicious about Matt other than the fact that he seemed to stalk them when he had got the chance or the time to.

"I told you, Hikaru." Kaoru said, not taking his eyes away from the book he was reading.

Hikaru glanced over to his brother, staring at the book and then tried to peek over his shoulder. Not that he had an interest in what Kaoru was reading. "Yeah, yeah. Where's that stupid Takeru? We _always_ have to wait for him!" Hikaru sighed, no longer peering over Kaoru's shoulder but now leaning against the school's front gates. "What does he want with us again?"

"Not sure." He flipped a page, read a few more lines, and then saved his page before closing the book, giving his irritated twin his full attention. "It's something about that Matt kid? I still say he's just some innocent kid and you guys keep harassing him."

Hikaru put on a devious smile, leaning in closer to Kaoru. "Aw, are you jealous, Kaoru?" Kaoru tried not to show that he was affected by what Hikaru had said, turning away from Hikaru so that he might not see the slow blush creeping onto his face.

"Save the act for the Host Club, Hikaru." Kaoru gently used his elbow to push Hikaru away even though he just barely made him move.

Hikaru chuckled to him self, nodding. "Alright, alright."

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"I'm home!" Takeru called out, peeking from behind the door, Hikaru and Kaoru not too far behind. "Oh, Akane." His face lit up as he put on the smile that all his maids and butlers were use to. Looking back, he walked in to greet Akane and then turned, holding his hand out to Kaoru.

"I've brought a friend -- I mean, some friends over." He really wanted to exclude Hikaru, but seeing as how it was kind of hard not to miss Hikaru he had to introduce him as well. "They're twins."

Hikaru rolled his eyes at Takeru's obvious comment, walking pass Takeru, Kaoru following after him.

The blond blinked a few more times and then nodded to Akane. "Can you bring some drinks and snacks up later?" When he glanced over his shoulder, Kaoru and Hikaru were no where in sight. "Hey, Kaoru?" He asked. "Hikaru?" He called out, starting up the stairs.

Where the hell had they run off to?!

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Mou . . . Takeru's family sure has a bad taste in decorating their house." He came around a corner, glancing around a few more times and then shook his head. "Don't you agree Kaoru?" He stood in place, hands on his hips. But when he didn't hear Kaoru mock him, he turned and didn't see anyone.

"Kaoru!?" He turned completely around, glancing around the corner he had just came around. "Okay, where could he have wandered off to? I thought he was behind me."

Shaking his head, Hikaru took a step back and then turned on his heel but had bumped into someone.

His eyes remained closed as he fell to the ground and heard a loud "CLANK" sound. "Ugh," He opened his eyes, and then saw a tray turned over. The small petite plates that were on the tray were scattered to their left and the cups were off to the side, the tea slowly leaking out of knocked over cup.

He didn't have time for this! Hikaru brushed him self off and stood up. "Oi, watch it."

The maid looked up, frowning. "You're awfully rude for a guest."

He gave a sneer and then chuckled. "I'm a guest, but I'm don't care for your stupid Takeru master."

The maid was now focusing on the tray that and other scattered items but she was still listening. "Okay . . ." She said quietly. "Tell master Takeru if you see him that the snacks will come soon." But by the time she had looked up, Hikaru had had just turned the corner from where he had came.

"How bothersome." She said to her self, huffing to her self as she watched Hikaru leave, finally able to pick everything up. Very carefully, she balanced everything on the tray and began for the corner that Hikaru had just turned but unfortunately, she had bumped into someone else.

"Oof!"

The female maid was the first to fall to the ground, the tray flew out of her hands for the second time that day, everything that she had placed on the tray was now even more damaged and more messier. "Aww . . ." She muttered to her self, staring at the mess before her. She glanced up to see who had she ran into this time and --

"You're the person from earlier!" This caught Kaoru's attention as he stopped checking his uniform over to see if anything was wrong with it. "Are you purposely bumping into me!?" She was on her feet, towering the poor confused Kaoru.

"Um, excuse me?" He asked, standing up him self.

She pointed a few feet away from her. "You knocked the tray out of my hand earlier." She explained, trying not to lose her cool as she bent to, once again, pick up everything that was scattered.

"I did?" He pointed to him self. "Couldn't be. Wait, someone like me?" She stood up, nodding and opened her mouth to answer, she closed her eyes tight when Kaoru ran forward, afraid that he may run into her again.

Instead, Kaoru ran around her and was starting off in the opposite direction.

She sighed with relief, now in a better mood, as she started for the stairs. Taking another small step forward, her foot got caught in the rug, and she began to fall once more.

Kaoru who was not too far away heard a loud crash and then what sounded like someone crying. Was it that girl? Shrugging, he continued his search for Hikaru. Maybe that girl was just clumsy.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Takeru was in his room, sitting at the edge of his bed. Just now, he heard news from Akane that the twins were nowhere to be seen but the maids claimed to have someone causing them trouble.

"That must be them. They cause problems even when they're not with each other." Takeru chuckled, laying on his back, finding the situation amusing. But he would have to find them soon. They came over his house for a reason after all and it wasn't to cause problems for his maids.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Mmm, maybe he's in this room?" Hikaru grabbed at the door's handle, slowly pulling it back and, poking only his head from behind the door. "Kaoru?" He looked around and then one thing managed to catch his eye. Well, not thing, more like person. 'Is that a maid? She looks like she's getting dressed.'

"It's a--a peeping tom!"

Hikaru's became large as the girl turned around, covering her self up. "Oh shoot!" He exclaimed. His eyes grew wider when she sent an object flying towards his head. Luckily, he managed to duck out of the way in time and the bottle of hair spray hit the wall, falling to the ground and rolling towards his feet.

"Ha! You missed--" Just as he turned his face to give the girl a mocking look, she threw a container of baby powder, and as it came in contact Hikaru, from his face to his shoulders down he was covered in white. He coughed, rubbing at his eyes as he felt something else hit the back of his head.

Wait a minute. He sniffed the back of his sleeve. She just threw perfume at him! This scent reeked since it burst open and an unreasonable amount had soaked onto him. The scent was overwhelming.

Hikaru ran off, a small white dust was left behind him as a trail. He couldn't face Takeru, let alone Kaoru looking or smelling like this. Where was a damn bathroom when you needed one?

When he stopped to catch his breathe and rub at his face, he made a mental note to knock first then open.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Kaoru sighed. This was a like déjà vu all over again. Kind of like when he got lost back at their mansion home. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a spot of white on the floor in front of the door. What was that? Looks like it could be baby powder.

Just as he took a step forward, a girl had opened the door. She looked up and her face had complete anger and humiliation written on it. "The peeping tom is back!"

"Wait, no! What!?" Kaoru held a defensive hand in front of him as he backed away. "I'm just looking for my brother! I swear!" He would have to have a long talk with Hikaru later when he did manage to find him. She had a shoe in hand and was approaching Kaoru slowly.

"I'm a guest here!" He said, becoming afraid. "I know Takeru. He's my friend!" his last sentence was a squeak as he closed his eyes, expecting a shoe to hit him in the back of his head. Or face. Whichever the maid wanted to abuse the most.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" She relaxed, taking her shoe and tossing it into her room. "You should've said so sooner. I mean, I would've like beat you into a pulp!" She exclaimed, laughing.

Shocked Kaoru could only give a meek stare and a half hearted chuckle.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Mmm, it's getting late. I should go and find them--" Before Takeru could utter another word or stand up like he had planned to, the knob rattle and turned and the door revealed one of the Hitachiin brothers and a maid.

"He was lost. I think he's your guest that was causing troubles?" The maid asked, nodding to Takeru. Kaoru gave a stare at Takeru and then shook his head. "I've been telling you! That was my twin brother!"

"Right, and I work as a maid and am a secret FBI agent." She said frustrated, crossing her arms against her chest.

Takeru held his hand up. "He's telling the truth." He sighed. "Unfortunately, Kaoru . . ." He hesitated, looking over to him, not sure if it was Kaoru or Hikaru. "He has a twin brother. His name is Hikaru."

Kaoru nodded.

The maid remained silent as she looked to Takeru. If Takeru was saying what this troublemaker was saying, then it must be true. "Okay," she began. "We will try and keep an eye out for him. But he's already on most of the maid's bad sides. So, no promises."

Takeru put on a bright smile. "Sure! No problem. He'll show up sooner or later." Kaoru poked his side and Takeru side glanced Kaoru, coughing. "Okay, I meant . . . he'll turn up sooner or later. But try to get that idiot to come here."

She gave a bow and then turned to leave.

It remained silent for awhile longer before something crossed Kaoru's mind. "How did you know it was me and not Hikaru?" He asked, blinking at his friend.

Takeru chuckled, taking a seat in his computer chair. "I didn't know. I guessed." He looked over to where Kaoru's lower head was and then shrugged. "Why? Is that such a big deal?"

"No, no. It's just; only one person has been able to tell us apart."

Takeru made an a silent 'o' shape with his mouth, nodding and then turned to start the computer. Silence wasn't something Takeru could care for so he started up another conversation.

"You know, I still never got to finish my conversation with you from that time in the classroom."

Kaoru interested at the fact that he would bring up a topic that was old was odd, he mimicked Takeru by silently saying 'oh' and then he took a seat on his bed. "What is it? I mean, you keep bringing it up."

Kaoru stared hard and long at Takeru's back when he didn't give an answer. Strange. He did bring the conversation up, why not continue? Besides, Kaoru pouted, he wanted to know what was the big deal with that.

Very slowly, Takeru turned in his chair, a serious look plastered to his face that didn't really quite suit or match Takeru, his eyes focused on Kaoru with intensity that made Kaoru flinch just barely enough for Takeru to notice.

"Kaoru," he started hesitantly, eyes closed. Takeru bit down on his lip, and then opened and closed his mouth numerous times before he could actually open his mouth again to speak. This time, he opened his eyes, "Kaoru, will you go out with me?"

-- **End Chapter 1.8, They're Twins? How troublesome! **

DUN DUN DUN! -laughs- What's Kaoru gonna' do now, eh? And where's Hikaru when you need him? Tch. He would totally attack Takeru. Too bad he's not here, eh, anti-Takeru people?

I don't know how I'm managing to update with my busy life. XD But I'm making it . . . -is stabbed with the truth- Just barely. -sobs- I wrote this whole chapter today. So excuse the rush-y-ness or whatever else is wrong with it at the time.

-mops, shrugs, and continues to draw-

Another thing. If I don't update in five days, that means I'm taking a break and on the sixth day (hopefully) I'll have another chapter ready. I just think I need to take a break and get new ideas and well -- just relax for a while.

One more thing before you can stop reading. I have posted the first two chapters on deviantART and have made a thread for it on Gaia. If you're interested it in it, leave a review asking for the link!


	20. Another IMPORTANT Author Note 2

Ugh. A lot has happened since I've last updated. Let's make a couple of things clear so you guys don't lose hope me. (Because that would make me awfully sad.)

_Lack of Updating._

Yeah. No. I'm not stopping the story. I am persistent to finish (even with school in the way.) That's the major thing though. I mean, the major thing is school. I good awesome grades (a little above average, at a 3.48 -- was suppose to be 3.6-3.7) but now my Mom is expecting more from me. -rolls eyes- She wants me to do better. She believes I can do better, and my school is suppose to be top-notch or something so I'm going to have to especially prove my self. Or so she says . . .

So that's kind of hard on me, but it takes away most of my time. DX I forgot how tiring school could be.

_As for updating, when I shall be doing that?_

-sighs- I REALLY, really, wish that I would stop losing my ideas. I have an outline thing kind of planned out and typed out a good chunk before school started getting in the way but . . .

Mother set some new rules. I have to be in bed by eight thirty and I can't get online until Friday and the weekends. So that really cuts and limits my updating time.

And between, relaxing from school and trying to enjoy life, trying to talk to my friends that don't go to the school, still impressing mom, and being online . . . it's hectic. The bad thing about it is when I do find the time to update; I don't know how to type the chapter out. So, if I don't update soon or something, I'm just going to throw something together and focus more next time.

. . . I don't wanna' go into anymore details. -should be in bed even though it's a weekend-

But this should clear things up -- I hope.

I probably got your hopes up, but like any other educated fanfiction writer, school has prevailed and prevented updating again. D

I'll see what I can do.

Otherwise, keep an eye out, as I may randomly try to update until I can get more organized with my time . . .

Until we meet again! (Hopefully that's not too long from now.)


	21. Promise Me?

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**STARTSTARTSTART**

"Will you go out with me?"

It seemed like forever as Kaoru stood there, staring off into space, staring right through Takeru and off in deep thought. His mouth was hanging open in shock as a blank look etched onto his face. Hikaru had . . . Hikaru had said that something like this might happen. He told him from time to time that he should stop being friendly with Takeru or else he might get the wrong idea. His thoughts ended as he licked lips and then closed his mouth, now he was back to just staring at Takeru. He was right. Hikaru was right.

'I knew it . . .' Takeru began, his heart sunk deeply as he used his feet to push the chair from facing Kaoru so that he'd be facing the computer's screen now. "It's okay. I'm just talking."

Another look of shock ran across Kaoru's face as Takeru spoke. "Ignore it. Pay it no mind--" His words were interrupted when the door's knob rattled.

"Hello? Any maids?"

Both teens in the room at the time gasped to them selves as if they had just did something wrong and it should be kept a secret. Out of the corner of Takeru's eyes, he saw Kaoru anxiously staring at the door. They both knew it was Hikaru. Why wouldn't he just stop from peeking behind the door already?

"Oi, its fine, stupid." Kaoru's head snapped in Takeru's direction as he watched the blond tap annoyed at the seat's armrests. "It's just us." Did he --? Kaoru watched Takeru's actions quietly and then turned to see Hikaru enter the door with his back facing the two. 'Takeru, he really is trying to forget what he said and change the topic. I guess he's grateful and also angry Hikaru came.'

Just as Kaoru finished assuming Takeru's sudden change in personality, his eyes shot wide open. "What . . . what is that smell!?" Kaoru asked, bringing a hand to his face to cover up his nose.

"It's horrible." Takeru commented, turning from both twins. "What did you do Hikaru!?"

Hikaru whirled around nervously, "W-what are you talking about? I--" He was caught off guard and took a step back when Takeru approached him. Was he still smelling him?! After he even said that he smelt horrible? "A-and I'd appreciate if I could have my personal bubble back!"

"It is you! What _did you do_?"

Hikaru stomped his foot down, just barely missing Takeru's foot. "No shit Sherlock! Of course it's me!"

Kaoru shook his head. It is Hikaru they were talking about after all. Only he could manage to wander around a house, cause trouble to the house maids, and return with a horrible stench. Yeah. Only Hikaru would be able to pull of something like that.

"It smells like one of my maid's perfumes! Only you went over board with it." Takeru was the one that was taking a step back now, twisting his neck as far as it could go just so he could avoid the smell. "Don't you know the decent amount to put on?"

Hikaru crossed his arms against his chest. "And I'm sure you of all people would know. You probably wear this and some others on special occasions!"

Kaoru was sure that if he didn't stop this anytime soon it would drag on for twenty minutes or so. He really enjoyed visiting friends, but he wouldn't to impose on Takeru's behalf. "Oi, you guys, cut it out."

They continued arguing; now resulting to insults of eight year olds.

"I have playdoh that has been carved out to look just like Mona Lisa's face."

The two paid Kaoru's odd comment no mind and resumed bickering; their insults were now similar to those of five year olds.

"I have grandmother's home made cookies?"

When Takeru replied with an insult of his own, Hikaru stopped just in time to say quickly, "Our grandmother died," and then continued, arguing with Takeru. Wow. There was no emotion of sadness or concern of their dead grandmother -- oh wait, they never did like her, huh?

Kaoru sighed with disappointment. Well, at least someone was paying attention to him. He did note, however, that now they sounded like two year olds. Two year olds who were making faces.

If he managed to catch Hikaru's attention, certainly he could grab both of their attentions. 'But, how?' He put a thoughtful finger to his lip as he looked off into the distance. A miniature light bulb appeared over Kaoru's head, obviously he had an idea.

He held up a finger and opened his mouth to speak, "I'm dating someone." Oh. The two stopped, they turned, facing Kaoru attentively.

"What?" They asked in unison.

'Well,_that_seemed to have worked.' Kaoru shrugged meekly, not once facing either of them and nervously starting for Takeru's computer, taking a seat. "Uh, didn't we come over for a reason, Takeru?"

Takeru looked up from where he stood to where Kaoru took a seat in his chair, nodding and giving Hikaru no attention anymore as he started for his computer. He bent down, placing a hand on his desk, resting his hand on his hip, pointing to something.

Hikaru scoffed, turning his head to the side. Did they forget he existed or something? He frowned and then began his way over, standing on Kaoru's other side.

"Okay, what was you found about Matt?" Kaoru asked, focusing on a loading page and Takeru's somewhat serious face that was being illuminated by the computer's screen glare. "I still think he's some normal kid that's odd."

"You've got the odd part down right." Hikaru muttered loudly enough for both males to hear.

Takeru nodded in agreement. "Yeah . . ." He seemed to be off in thought as he reached for the mouse and clicked. "Hikaru's right. As much as I hate to say it." That page had finally loaded, off to the right was a few links you could navigate from. Listed was a bunch of links, but one read "Students". Normally, only staff (teachers) could be able to click the link. You couldn't view the students for personal reasons but Takeru managed to get help with that from someone else.

"When I went to go and check up on him," he began, stepping back just as the page loaded its contents. "I found nothing."

Kaoru sat there, staring straight at the screen and then turned in his seat, looking up to Takeru confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"The weird thing about it is that all the other students, us included, have something about us in the database whereas . . ." Takeru reached for the mouse, scrolling down until he had reached Matt's name. "He has nothing. Just a picture -- that doesn't even look like him -- and his name and gender."

Hikaru shook his head. "That's not odd. Some people pay the school to do that."

Takeru shook his head back at Hikaru, pointing to Matt's picture. "Yes, but the information listed for that Matt kid is less than anyone else's. There is suppose to be more than that! Such as classes they go to, what year they are, when they registered -- all of that. He has nothing. Compare with one of us. You'll see."

And Hikaru, being stubborn and not so easily convinced, compared his name with Matt's. He agreed that there was little information on Matt and a lot more on him. He compared Matt's information with a student that had less information than him self.

Kaoru leaned back in the chair just barely. "Wow, it seems that it is true. But still . . ."

"That's too odd. I--"

Kaoru held up a hand to stop Takeru's words of argument and shook his head. "I don't know what you two are trying to prove but until then I'll believe it when I see something."

Hikaru looked to the computer. He especially disliked Matt now.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

It was getting late, as Kaoru had noticed, so the two twins decided that it would be time to leave. Takeru walked them down, his thoughts racing about many things. The two twins had reached the door, both exiting at the same time and turning around, facing Takeru now. Neither of the trio said anything as they stood in silence, listening to the wind and crickets chirping around them.

"Well, good night." Takeru finally said in a quiet voice.

The two twins nodded, but Hikaru nodded stiffly, turning away from the blonde first. Just as Hikaru turned, Kaoru began to turn to follow after Hikaru but an arm reached out and grasped firmly but gently to stop Kaoru. At first, Kaoru was thrown off guard but regained his calm composure, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Kaoru asked, now looking Takeru directly in the eye.

"Have you . . . you know, decided?"

'Decided?' Kaoru thought, a small frown of confusion upon his face until he realized what it was that Takeru was referring to. 'Oh, the date.' The younger Hitachiin tried to keep a blank look on his face so that Hikaru -- who was probably watching -- wouldn't assume something. "Oh that. Well, no but--"

"Oi Kaoru, our limo's here."

Takeru glanced up just in time to see a limo arrive in front of his gates. "Yes, your limo is here." He repeated, letting go.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

It was all clear to Kaoru now. He didn't think to be the twin that'd be romantically challenged, but it would seem that he is. All those hints and all those little nudges that Takeru gave him were signs of more than friendship. Even Hikaru noticed and Hikaru's denser!

"_Will you go out with me?"_

Those words that Takeru whispered out with much uncertainty, clarified any doubts Kaoru had now. It was clear now. Takeru really liked him . . .

His thoughts came to a complete stop when a hand rested on his shoulder which caused Kaoru to look up to meet similar eyes, only they weren't his and they were reflecting worry. "Hey," Hikaru began softly. "Kaoru? You're quiet." Kaoru wanted to chuckle at Hikaru's words. Those were the same exact words Takeru had said before Hikaru had found him.

Kaoru decided to answer, to rid his brother of any worry, "Yeah, I'm fine." He paused, mentally sighing. That wouldn't be enough to prove that he's "fine", Hikaru would most likely want a reason as to why he wasn't fine but is fine now. That Hikaru . . .

"Really?"

Kaoru began to nod but before he could answer verbally, Hikaru continued, "Well, was it what Takeru said?" What Takeru said? Did . . . was it possible that Hikaru overhear their conversation?! Kaoru's eyes went wide with alarm but he bit down on his lip, calming him self. He avoided his brother's eyes and shook his head, trying to put on a smile. It was forced, but it was better than nothing.

"No . . ." Kaoru began with uncertainty.

"Oh, then what was it? Something more about that Matt kid?"

Kaoru shook his head, eyes wandering down to the floor again. It was hard deciding on whether to tell Hikaru. He was really unpredictable. Who knows if he'd burst out loud or quietly curse Takeru and then handle him later? Either way, either outcomes didn't seem too good, maybe he shouldn't.

"What? I won't get mad."

'He says that, but,' Kaoru's eyes focused on his twin's now. "I . . . well, Takeru, he asked me out."

--**End Chapter 1.9, Promise me?**

**-clings to everyone happily- Tomorrow's my birthday! X3 If I'm in a good mood, I'll try and update tomorrow too as a present from me to me and me to you! (X3 Like that makes sense.) **

I can not just keep this fanfiction serious for too long, eh? -laughs- Sorry if I ruined the Takeru x Kaoru moment in the beginning with the weird . . . the weird, you know. Yeah.

As for the whole thing with Matt. He doesn't have much information entered about him in Ouran's database. My Mom, being a teacher, told me that there is suppose to be stuff like when they register, what classes they take, etc., is suppose to be there but Matt has nothing like that. Odd, na?

If that doesn't make sense or something, just play along or something. x.o

I. Finally. UPDATED! DX -looks around- It's a miracle. I was starting to doubt my self and the fiction but then I said, "Not after coming this far." ; Besides, stopping now would mean have wasting my times and yours and we can't have that! So expect updates again.

-runs off, hyper off of cake-


	22. Meeting

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there'd be many changes and more 'brotherly love' scenes. As well as chaotic things and countless torture of Tamaki and . . . -is cut off for the sake of the fic-

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**STARTSTARTSTART**

Hikaru couldn't even begin to form a coherent thought at first. As he stood there, obviously stupefied, his younger twin looked down, in shame, now regretting that he even uttered a word about Takeru. Still, Hikaru stood there. Kaoru noticed slight movement from Hikaru when his brother's fists clenched and unclenched tightly. In an effort to calm him self maybe? Whatever the case, he didn't know. Kaoru felt like disappearing from sight.

"So . . . what?"

He spoke? His eyes rose to meet his brother's, but was not too sure about the look in Hikaru's eyes. There was hurt, obviously mixed with confusion. Kaoru began to speak up but was stopped as Hikaru continued, "I don't get it. Why even tell me . . . ?" The younger twin watched Hikaru again, taking in his features. He did not like the way his face had looked, the way his voice sounded as he spoke, his body language. It all seemed so different. It was as if he was crushed and felt so hopeless now.

"Well?"

"You did ask me if . . . anything was wrong." Kaoru replied sheepishly. He was no longer able to look Hikaru directly in the eyes. "I thought I should tell you--"

Hikaru gave an exaggerated look, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What'd you expect Kaoru? Why did you think I didn't like you hanging around with him? This wasn't something unobvious!" His tone seemed to rise with slight anger. At Kaoru? At Takeru? Hikaru wasn't too sure him self . . . he was just so frustrated at the moment.

True. All true, Kaoru agreed. He _should_ have been able to tell and notice. He wasn't the romantically challenged one, it is Hikaru -- _was_ Hikaru. "I couldn't tell -- until just now!" Kaoru defended, trying to keep his voice down or show his frustrations either. At least that was one thing Kaoru was good at, controlling his emotions.

Hikaru snorted, turning his face upwards in kind of stuck up way. "Yeah, now you could tell."

"What are you getting so worked up for?" He just couldn't understand. What was Hikaru thinking? "It's not like I accepted yet." He saw Hikaru's weird glare. Maybe that was the wrong words to choose. "W-wait . . ."

"Yet? You make it sound as if you plan to."

"No!" Kaoru practically screamed. "I mean, why would I do that?"

Hikaru gave a cold shrug. "I don't know." He then turned his back completely on Kaoru, walking away from his twin. "You tell me. You practically throw your self at him." It was Kaoru's turn to get angry. He bit down hard on his lip as he processed what was being said to him. He stomped his way over to Hikaru, walking in front of him and finally stopped in front of him, glares practically mirrored one another.

"Throw my self? Since when did I do that?"

Hikaru's eyes narrowed into almost tiny slits. "You mean, when _don't _do that?" He questioned, not a shred of regret in his words. The younger twin's eyes grew wide at the statement, and he clamped his hands into small fists, just as Hikaru had earlier.

"How could you even say that . . . ?" Kaoru's tone of voice considerably changed, Hikaru had noticed, making his head turn and wonder why things were so difficult. Hikaru grew silent, shutting his eyes close. He wanted to drop the subject and wanted to apologize to Kaoru, but this time, he was so confuse and was so hurt . . . some part of him couldn't let this go.

Half-lidded eyes came up to meet eyes on the verge of crying, "How can you . . .?" How could he say this? How could Hikaru say this without being harsh, and making things worse than what they already are. "I loved you Kaoru!" Loved? No, he still loves Kaoru . . . more than he knows. He corrected him self. "I love you! But you take this . . ." He flailed his hands with frustration. "And shove it in my face! You didn't even respond to me!"

Kaoru wanted to speak, wanted to scream that Hikaru was wrong. He was so wrong. But his throat was so dry -- from what, he did not know -- so his words went unspoken.

"And you tell me, how _I _could even say that?"

Somehow, Kaoru managed to croak out, "Hikaru just listen to me!" But his words were in vain, so it would seem, as Hikaru shook his head.

"Why don't you just go back to Takeru!?"

A loud slap echoed throughout the room. A dazed Hikaru brought a hand up to his face. It stung to touch the slap mark. He carefully looked over to Kaoru, the hand he had hit him with was clenched tightly and resting on his chest. His younger brother had a swirl of emotions on his face.

What should Kaoru say? He was sorry for hitting him? Honestly, Kaoru was sorry, but figured that Hikaru deserved it. Right? That couldn't be right. _He_ was always the understanding one. So, then, why . . . ?

Neither twin said anything and it continued on just like. The two stood there for awhile longer before Hikaru opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw Kaoru retreat a step back. Hikaru frowned at his younger brother's actions, confused, and this time, opted for reaching out for Kaoru rather than speaking. Again, Kaoru took a step back, his face downcast.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru pronounced slowly, unsurely as the hand he reached out for his brother with became limp.

Kaoru shook his head as he made a choking sound. He was crying. Or trying not to. He took a few more steps back and swiftly turned, running from the room, pushing the door loudly as he exited.

The elder twin collapsed on the closest thing in reach: a chair. He sighed heavily. "Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru . . . I'm so . . . sorry." He gave a dry laugh as he shook his head at him self. What kind of brother was he? Making his own twin run away from him twice? Hikaru wondered how Kaoru managed to put up with him.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Kaoru ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. He ran until he felt his legs ache with pain and then came to a complete stop. Where he had ran to? He didn't know. As he stopped to catch his breath, he lifted his head and took in his surroundings. Of all places, his feet chose to lead him to Takeru's neighborhood? Somehow, Kaoru managed to find this funny despite what has happened so far.

Kaoru gave a dry chuckle and then began to glance about. So . . . what now?

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"_Will you go out with me?"_

Takeru cringed at his words, going silent. He couldn't believe he asked Kaoru that, for one, and the fact that he could ruin his friendship with Kaoru, but Kaoru couldn't even give him a straight answer. Well, he couldn't blame Kaoru actually. But Takeru was hoping for some sort of answer -- even a "maybe" would be better than the silence he had received.

"Sir? Sir Takeru?" Takeru's head snapped up, his train of thoughts breaking. "I do believe I saw an . . . Ouran student crossing to the other street. Would he, perhaps, be a friend of yours?" The driver was looking back at the teen with a questioning glance. "He seems familiar -- that red head." The elder driver added.

Ouran student? Red head? . . . Kaoru!?

The first thing that flew from Takeru's mouth was, "Pull over!" But the startled driver didn't react as quickly as he had hoped for so instead, he opened the door and in a rushed but as nicely as possible tone, muttered a, "It's okay!" And jumped out, racing to catch up with the younger brother, ignoring his chaperone's cries.

Before he had managed to take too many steps, Kaoru had already seemed to have spotted him. Maybe he was too loud when he spoke to his driver? Either way, he was glad he caught Kaoru's attention.

The two stood there -- Kaoru, glancing over his shoulder at his friend with unusual glint in his eyes and Takeru, trying to catch his breath from the sudden dash he did.

When the blonde managed to regain his breath, he began to speak, "Kao--"

"Master Takeru?" Both heads turn at the voice and saw that it was only Takeru's driver stopping beside them. "Takeru, would you still like for me to take you to your destination?"

"My . . . destination?" The young blonde said rather stupidly, as if he didn't understand. Then he realized what the driver was talking about and nodded, a smile on his face. "Yes if you don't mind." Kaoru, in the midst of all what was going on, was very confused. He began to wonder if he should leave.

"That is, you don't mind I have someone accompany me?"

"Of course not, who shall it be?"

Takeru approached the car, opening the door and then turned to Kaoru, and with his other hand, held it out towards him. "Kaoru?" He asked, a wide smirk on his face. Takeru could hear the old driver laughing at his antics and he forced a sheepish laugh from surfacing. "So, Kaoru, will you join me?"

Kaoru stiffened and his eyes wandered down to Takeru's hand. He took his hand, staring at it, as if wondering what was there to lose, and hesitatingly placed his hand in Takeru's. "S-sure . . ."

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Ah . . ." Hmm? Was Kaoru finally talking to him? Ha. For a second there, the blonde had actually thought that something was _wrong_ with Kaoru. "Takeru, where are we going?" His voice was meek and sheepish sounding and this did nothing to help Takeru's resistance to jump the poor Hitachiin.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Takeru simply chuckled softly as his words. "You'll see." Kaoru's eyes traveled from Takeru to the oddly spacious limo, as did Takeru.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

The car came to a stop and the two had reached their destination. The driver was beginning to inform them but stopped when he saw Takeru put a finger to his lips and then with the same finger, pointed down at a tuckered out Kaoru. His driver simply nodded and left the car in park.

Takeru wanted to get out of the car, but to wake Kaoru was hard. His sleeping face was so cute and then he looked tired, too. And the question of what made him so tired arose. Maybe the walking? What was he doing in his neighborhood on foot anyway?

"Mmm . . . Hika-ru." Kaoru seemed to whine, in a frustrated voice.

This grabbed Takeru's attention as he watched his facial features. Kaoru's face scrunched up as if he were angry, or irritated about something. He gave a long pause. Had they . . . maybe had fought? He no longer had time to ponder on the question as he saw Kaoru's eyes flutter open.

"Kaoru," Takeru called, smiling.

The blonde watched, amused, as Kaoru's eyes flew wide open and jerked off of him, apologizing. "Sorry." He muttered.

"It's alright. Never mind that," Takeru pointed out the window with his thumb, smile still in place. "We're here."

-- **End Chapter 2.0, Meeting **

H'omg!111!! Takeru kidnapped Kaoru! XD Not really. You'll see.

And can you believe it!? O.o I updated! -cheers, throws confetti- But sorry that it's kind of short.

Anyway, hopefully, I'll be more active . . . who'd think that school was so time consuming? Oh well, summer's almost here.

Ah, one more thing before I go! I know that this fanfiction is drawing to an end (I think). And I've put up a poll on my profile . . . about what anime I should write for after this -- because, really, I can't decide.

In two weeks (5/27/08), the poll should be over. -nod- See you guys! -waves-


	23. Missing I

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club!

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**Author Note**: So . . . I'm going to sit here and assume that people will think that this chapter will be bad for our little twins here and Takeru because of the title. -smirks- Then, I'm going to assume that a lot of you didn't recognize the chapter's title and are going to look now. -stands up, points and shouts- You just did!? Didn't you!? ADMIT IT! XD

**STARTSTARTSTART**

Kaoru gave a blink and then followed where Takeru's thumb was pointing at. Here? He narrowed his eyes, struggling to find out where "here" was. He still couldn't figure out where they were at because of the limo's tinted windows. So, he settled for asking Takeru. "Where is here?" Takeru gave a playful smirk, Kaoru noted. There also seemed to be the tiniest of glints in his eyes too.

"We're at one of my favorite restaurants." Takeru responded, pushing the door open and waiting for Kaoru to follow after.

"Favorite restaurant?" Kaoru repeated, crawling to the door and then stepping out lethargically. He was still somewhat tired from that walking he had did.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

How could he describe the place? It was quaint. It seemed to suit Takeru's tastes and meet up to Takeru's standards. (Whatever those were.) Kaoru nodded silently to him self, approving of the place and agreeing with his analyzing. What could he say though? He turned his head to Takeru as they stood at the entrance. "I . . ." The younger twin paused, wanting to pick the right words. He looked up from thought. "I like it." His words seem to come out softly.

Takeru gave a noticeable smile, grabbing at Kaoru's hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad you do." He looked around, but his search stopped when he saw a waitertress coming towards them. The blonde gave one of those pleasant smiles. Kaoru saw this and his eyes switched from Takeru to the waitress who had a smile on her face as well. Takeru spoke up, "Table for two."

Smile still in tact, she held her hand out towards the seating and then looked back to the two. "Would this be fine?" She asked, referring to a seat more out in the open, rather than off to the sides. "Or," She paused, looking down at the males hands. A hand came up to force back a soft giggle. "Would you prefer something more secluded for you and your boyfriend?"

Boyfriend!?

'B-boyfriend!?' Kaoru, being a professional actor (or at least, he'd like to think so), he was able to conceal his feelings with ease. And for once, he was glad for this "talent". It was useful to him in a situation like this. What Kaoru found more disturbing than the girl mistaking Takeru and him self as a couple was that Takeru hadn't made a move to release his hand. (He figured that it was quite the opposite; that Takeru was enjoying the comment and didn't want to let go of his hand.) Why hadn't _Kaoru_ found it disturbing enough to make the move him self!?

Kaoru was still panicking over the holding hand situation, but then he heard Takeru speak up.

"Oh no," he chuckled dryly. (It seemed only Kaoru noticed how uncharacteristic of him that was.) "We're not a couple." Kaoru stopped completely, looking at Takeru fully now. "We're just friends." Then Takeru proceeded to promptly let go of Kaoru's hand. The waitress looked kind of disappointed but kept a smile on. "Really? I could have sworn. My mistake." She bowed apologetically and then lead the two to the table she had originally selected.

Takeru sat down first with that fake, bitter smile, that "I'm smiling so you won't know my true thoughts and intentions" smile. It bugged Kaoru. The younger Hitachiin sat down after him rather stiffly and kept his arms by his side as he watched Takeru give his order to the waitress. He tore his eyes from Takeru, however, when he swore that Takeru had caught him looking at him pathetically.

It bugged Kaoru. But what bugged Kaoru more was that they weren't "a couple", that they were "just friends". Takeru's words had hurt him.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Okay Hikaru," he began, stopping his anxious pacing and immediately sitting back down to prevent him self from pacing again. "It's only been a couple of hour. Kaoru could be anywhere." Yeah. That was suppose to make him feel so much better. Hikaru rolled his eyes at his self conscious and pushed him self up from the chair. Seeing as how sitting didn't help his anxiousness while the pacing did, so he decided to start pacing again. Kaoru was gone. He left before. Only this time, he doubt that he'd go to Takeru. Hikaru stopped, giving a sad, thoughtful look, his eyes downcast.

'Or he could have. You _did_ tell him to anyway.'

"Shut up! I didn't mean it." Hikaru shouted to no one in particular, balling up his clenched fists. "And I know he wouldn't go back to Takeru . . . !" Was he arguing with him self?

'He did the first time, he could again.'

Ooh. When did his conscious get _so_ smart? 'Stupid conscious.' He rolled his eyes for the second time, and started to pace all over again. "Well, the first time was an accident. Besides, how do you know he will!?" He stomped his foot to express his lack of patience and irritancy. Oh God. Hikaru stopped and faltered, realizing his actions. He really was arguing with him self!

'Who's stupid now? I am you. Yes you are arguing with yourself. His first time was an accident, and so can his second time. And I never claimed to know that he would. Matter of fact, how sure are _you_ that he won't, Mr. Heartless?'

Hikaru flinched, gritting his teeth. Damn. Did he just get owned by his self? His mental self? His conscious? 'Yes, you just did.' Hikaru growled, ending his train of thoughts, hoping that would end his one sided conversation. He threw him self back in the chair sloppily as he brought both of his hands to his face. Great. On top of probably going crazy, he had no idea if Kaoru was safe. He gave a wry smile. "Maybe . . . Where ever Kaoru was, he was probably better off. Kaoru was probably safe where he is." He added a mental "right?" and sat there, hearing no witty reply. He sighed. Where was the much need reassurance he needed right now?

-- **End Chapter 2.2, Missing I**

Part One of Two.

Oh wow. I updated? -checks last time I updated- It's been three months. So then, how fare thee, my fellow readers?! -smile- I hope I haven't lost any readers because of my lack of update. I'm so bad with these things. -shakes head- Anyway head on to the next chapter for part two!


	24. Missing II

**Disclaimer**: I could never own something as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club!

**Summary**: Kaoru has always been use to the fact that Hikaru becomes closer to Haruhi. But can Hikaru, whom is new to this, accept Kaoru being closer to someone other than him self?

**Author Note**: So . . . I'm going to sit here and assume that people will think that this chapter will be bad for our little twins here and Takeru because of the title. -smirks- Then, I'm going to assume that a lot of you didn't recognize the chapter's title and are going to look now. -stands up, points and shouts- You just did!? Didn't you!? ADMIT IT! XD

**STARTSTARTSTART**

Eating utensils clacked together, hitting dishware. Soft murmurs could be heard throughout the room. Waiters and waitresses passed by occasionally. So far, Kaoru counted about seven waiters and waitresses. He also noticed that they had very pretty chandeliers. They had a certain design embedded into it. And then an even smaller design within the bigger one. And about seven small diamond shaped figures were embedded around the bigger design. There was more to the chandelier's design though, he just gave up counting how man eye-narrowing star shapes there were and moved onto some lady that seemed to require constant assistance. He gave a visible frown. He hated people like that. The damn lady was probably doing it on purpose, knowing she could because of wealth. He hated people like that. Oh, he said that already, huh? Well, time to move onto something else to observe.

But as Kaoru scanned the room, his eyes passed by Takeru's who seemed to be giving him a confused look. "U-uh . . . " Kaoru grew startled under his companion's gaze. "Is there anything wrong?" Kaoru asked sheepishly. He was kind of wishing he had stuck to the annoying lady that he was observing. She wasn't that bad all of a sudden.

"Of course not." Takeru paused, shutting his eyes closed as he enjoyed his drinking. He lightly placed his glass back on the table where it originated. "But I could say the same for you. Are you okay? The food is alright, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's great." For an actor (or deceiver?), he kind of wish he put more feeling into that reply to make it seem more believable.

"Oh?" Takeru brought a napkin to his mouth and whipped it quickly so that he could continue. "You know, I've been watching you the most of the evening. I'm sure you could tell me how many people are in here with your eyes close." 

Kaoru gave an uncomfortable chuckle. 'What's that suppose to mean!? Oh . . . So he noticed I was staring. Um, observing?' Kaoru tried to chuckle again. "That, um, it's just a habit."

"Yeah, it's a habit for me too. I tend to like to stare at the patrons and figure out what's going through their head and then proceed to figure out why there's got to be one person that's always annoying in a restaurant. I also like to stares at the decorations, oh, I don't know, let's say the chandeliers, and take in the exact designs. Especially the ones with the tiny, tiny, tiny stars that you can hardly count and probably has about twenty on each one."

Okay. So he really did notice how he wasn't paying attention to him. Was he mad? Kaoru unintentionally opened his mouth to speak, "Twenty eight." He shut his mouth close faster than he had opened it when he saw the pleased smirk Takeru gave. Okay! So what? He went back and counted them while he was watching the lady!

"Thanks for proving my point. But aside from that, what's the matter?" Takeru asked, folding his hands neatly on the top of the table.

Kaoru's facial features softened as he glance downwards, frowning. Should he tell him? Kaoru felt he could rely on Takeru. He flinched. They were just friends after all. "I . . . Hikaru and I had a fight." He looked up, searching for Takeru's response.

"What?" And he was right. He'd be surprised. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything?!" Kaoru held up his hands, shaking his head while trying to calm Takeru from grabbing the entire restaurant's attention. "No! Noting like that." His hands went to back to his side as he found him self looking down at nothing in particular. "Just a little disagreement and a few harsh words."

"Oh."

Kaoru's eyes wandered to Takeru's sympathetic gaze. Couldn't he say something more than "oh"?

"Well, I pretty much figured that out. You were kind of muttering in your sleep in the limo." He nodded, confirming so. "But what are you upset about? Right now? What's worrying you?"

Geez. If he knew Takeru was going to pry like Hikaru usually does, then he wouldn't have gone to him. Wait . . . He didn't go to him intentionally! Did he? Kaoru shook his head, pushing his thoughts away for now as he tried to look Takeru in the eyes. "Nothing, it's okay." The young twin figured he wouldn't survive another moment of questioning, not when he prime reason was to escape questioning (from Hikaru at least), so he slyly changed the subject. "Everything's good. I mean, if you think I don't like this place or anything, that's not the problem. So don't worry." Yeah. That was smooth. Maybe Takeru would fall for it and just leave the subject alone?

He sat there, and waited, staring at what seemed like an unmoving Takeru. Kaoru gulp silently. Okay, maybe that change of subject wasn't so smooth and subtle as he though it was.

"I see." Takeru replied a little cheerfully. His serious face and attitude seemed to be evaporating. Matter of fact, it Kaoru off guard because he faltered, with his glass in hand, so he accidentally dropped it with an opened mouth.

After the scene was taken care off, Takeru excused him self to the bathroom. And this relieved Kaoru. He slouched in his seat a little, relaxing.

'Relief? Yeah right.' Kaoru sat up straight but found him self slouching forward now. 'I'm not at relief. I hit Hikaru and ran away from him _again_, and now I'm worried about my feelings towards Takeru. What a mess.' Kaoru gave a miserable sigh, resting his cheek in his palm. He heard a few gasps and felt a few stares. Whatever. Who cared if he lacked proper dinner manners? If Kaoru had the will, he'd go off on a few people, but remain fast in his chain.

He opened his eyes and found him self staring at a glass, which reflected some odd man behind him. Cautiously, Kaoru slowly turned and glanced up at him. His attire was similar to that of the waiters, so Kaoru figured him to be a waiter, shrugging off that uneasy feeling, he relaxed and gave a small smile. "Hello."

The waiter gave a forced kind of smile. Oh God. That uneasy feeling was returning again. "Is there anything you would like?" The waiter ask, putting down the tray of things he was carrying and refilling Kaoru's drink.

"Um, no." He stared, watching him refill his drink, even though he hadn't asked him to. "Not at the moment, thanks." Kaoru sighed, trying to relax, as he hunched over, turning from the waiter. He could still feel his presence behind him. Why was his "Danger! Not Safe!" feeling going off? And why hadn't the waiter left yet? He'd dismissed him. "I'll call if there's anything I need . . ." Kaoru added in a mutter, sipping at his drink.

"I suggest you take something for your trip."

"My t-trip?" Kaoru asked, whirling around to face the man now with alarmed eyes. One of Kaoru's hands was limply clutching to the side of the table as he started to fall forward, tugging at the table's cloth as he fell towards the waiter, who caught him but did not manage to stop the tableware, food and dishes from fall to the floor, catching most of the patron's attention.

A few startled gasps and shrill "eeks!" rang through the room.

"Someone call 911!"

"Eek! What's going on?"

During all the chaos and confusion, the waiter yelled, "I've got this under control! He's fine!" And dragged Kaoru toward the back. He kicked the door open with a grunt, and tossed Kaoru onto the ground before a hooded character. The waiter removed his outfit, throwing it to the side and fixing his clothing underneath. He looked to the hooded man as he pulled out a smoke. "Alright, I got him for ya, Matt. Now, let's get goin'. Before that nitwit Takeru comes back for him."

"Yeah yeah. Don't tell me what to do. Just get in the car so I can drive."

Once the two managed to haul Kaoru's body into the backseat, they burned rubber.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Takeru stood before the mirror in the restaurant's bathroom, hands on the counter as he leaned slightly forward. He stared into the mirror hard, nodding. "Kaoru's okay . . . So believe him when he says so." He gave a quick nod and stepped back.

"Someone call 911!"

"Eek! What's going on?"

'What the!?' The next thing Takeru heard was a loud crash, then a loud shout that he could not make out. What was going on? Takeru dashed for the door and his eyes laid on the table where he and Kaoru sat. He came to a complete stop when he saw no Kaoru and their table in disarray. "What happened here? Where's Kaoru?!"

One of the waiter's, who idly sat by and had watched the whole scene, not able to do anything came out and explained to an already shocked Takeru. "A guy dragged him out of here?!" The meek waitress nodded, pointing to their back door. Takeru rushed to the back, pushing the door open with much force than needed. When he came to meet the outside crisp air, he saw tire tracks. Takeru dropped to his knees, at a loss. Someone had kidnapped Kaoru!

-- **End Chapter 2.2, Missing II**

Part Two of Two.

So. Altogether, both chapters were 19 pages on my Microsoft Works Word Processor. Very long . . . So I separated it. Cause, who'd want to read a 19 page chapter?

Sorry if the chapters a bit lame, by the way. Dx You shall see my failed attempts at humor once again, if you can even call it humor.

Anyway. Let's recap. Hikaru and Kaoru fight. Kaoru meets up with Takeru. They dine. Kaoru goes missing and -- WTF. Kaoru's gone! XD And now, the plot thickens. And what's this? We see Matt again. (See!? He is of importance to the plot.) But this time, I'm afraid, folks, he's up to no good.

What will Takeru do? Now that his beloved Kaoru's gone? I don't know. But I'll figure it out soon! X3 -points- See you next update!


End file.
